


Troubles et Questions.

by serguei83



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anulingus, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Personnages féminin bisexuel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexe lesbien, Threesome - F/F/F, doigtage, f/m - Freeform, flirt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serguei83/pseuds/serguei83
Summary: Samantha se prépare pour son départ vers la terre, pour y commencer ses études, à Oxford. Elle va y faire la connaissance de superbes et troublantes femmes, qui vont  bousculer sa vie… Mais surtout une… !





	1. Chapter 1

 

> NDA: **At** **t** **ention!** Histoire classée M, non canon, grande liberté avec l'histoire originale. Mon histoire est un mélange de joie, de drame, de moments sombres, etc. Certains chapitres de la violence et du sexe sont très explicites.

> Résumé: Samantha se prépare pour son départ pour la terre, pour ses études à Oxford. Elle va faire la connaissance des femmes superbes, qui vont grandement bousculé sa vie ... Mais surtout une ...!

> Jane Shepard, revient d'une mission. Elle va sur terre, pour un stage à l'école militaire; suite à sa promotion, et pour un suivi psychologique.

> Notes: Jane Shepard est bisexuelle, mais très, très portée sur les femmes. Très sélective et très dure sur la gent masculine, suite à son passé.

> Samantha Traynor, 16 ans, elle a une sœur, Ellie Traynor, 14 ans.

Cette histoire est une suite de «Prologue à Oméga».

**\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------**

 

Chapitre 1

 

 

Planète Horizon. Ville de découverte.

Mardi 12 novembre 2176. 17 h 54

Maison de la famille Traynor.

 

 

Samantha était mécontente de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle a fini de se maquiller, elle a fini ses paupières, ses cheveux et son nom appliquer son rouge à lèvres, rouge. Elle maugréa son mécontentement. Elle regarde dans le miroir, sa sœur qui finissait sa tresse. Elle lui dit.

\- Je suis moche. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Un rire amusé se fit entender.

\- Tu es très belle ... Comme toujours ... Alors? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qui est heureuse élue?

\- L'elue élue? Mais non Ellie ... Elle pouffa légèrement, ce n'est pas une nouvelle conquête ou un rendez-vous; enfin si, mais pas comme tu peut le croire ...

Elle termina sa phrase en se levant, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau où elle alluma le PC. Elle pianota rapidement, en effectuant sur l'écran une demande de connexion d'une visioconférence, en attente. Elle se retourne vers sa sœur.

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans cinq minutes, avec le Lt Éléna Stanski. Elle est ma marraine, elle s'occupe de la gestion du voyage jusqu'à Oxford, ainsi que du logement; elle gère tout ça

\- Quoi? Une demi-heure de pouponnage pour parler avec ta marraine? Tout ça pour une discussion simple sur la gestion de la bourse de l'Alliance?

\- Ellie, il est bientôt 18h00, tu veux bien moi

Ellie se pose à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es aussi bien préparée, je suis plus que cette femme en est la cause? Et qu'il y a d'autre a choisi ... Je veux la voir!.

Sam leva les yeux, irritée

\- C'est important Ellie. J'ai reçu un message, me prévenant que le Lt Stranski me désirait voir, pour me parler d'un sujet important.

\- C'est la même femme, avec laquelle tu as parlé le mois dernier?

\- Oui, c'est la même! Maintenant, arrête! De toute façon, j'enregistre la vidéo, tu pourras la voir.

\- Tu le promets?

\- Si je mens, je te laisse gagner une partie d 'échecs devant tous tes amis et amis.

\- Waouh! Tu es prêt à perdre? ... Bien, je te crois ... Elle s'arrêta, quand elle vit la connexion avec moi à s'établir. Ça commence!

– Maintenant ouste ! Dehors ! Va voir maman, elle a sûrement besoin de toi… S’exclama Samantha en faisant un geste frénétique à sa sœur vers la porte, tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Ellie sortit rapidement, en lançant un rapide. « Bisous à la belle militaire ! » et claqua la porte.

 

 

Samantha grogna et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour bien vérifier que sa sœur était sortie ; et regarda fixement l’écran, le chargement arrivant à terme. Elle respira un grand coup. Bien ! Essaye de rester sérieuse, non ! Reste sérieuse… Surtout ne pas sourire comme une idiote et écoute bien… Fais bonne figure.

 

Elle sourit, s’apprêtant à être en face de la belle Lt… Mais personne à l’écran… En face d’elle, la caméra montrait une salle d’à peu près cinq mètres sur six. Au centre, une table entourée de six chaises, tout en métal. Au fond contre le mur était posé un divan, avec, au-dessus, une fenêtre d’un mètre sur deux. La fenêtre montrée un ciel clair, avec dans le lointain des bâtiments et des véhicules volants passant au loin : Elle était à l’intérieur d’un navire, dans une baie d’amarrage… Avec au fond une ville qu’elle ne connaissait pas…

À droite un long bureau propre, avec des PC dessus. Son regard se porta à gauche. Une porte ouverte, laissée voir des casiers personnels, et à côté des extrémités de lits superposés ; les draps partiellement défaits… Mais sinon personne… C’était apparemment une salle de repos, de détente ; à côté du dortoir.

Samantha ne savait que faire à part attendre…

 

Deux minutes passèrent, puis elle entendit, à sa gauche, une porte s’ouvrir, suivi d’un brouhaha de rires et de voix d’hommes et de femmes entrants ; des bruits de corps se couchant se firent entendre. Et tout à coup, une voix grave féminine s’exprima, d’un ton plus haut.« Une douche est libre ! Et n’oubliez pas ; 5 minutes max! »

Puis une femme entra, boitant légèrement. Elle ferma la porte et alla devant la table, où elle y posa une trousse de toilette. Elle resta immobile, regardant un datapad avec attention, dans sa main gauche.

Samantha ne dit rien prenant son temps pour étudier la femme qui venait de rentrer…

 

C’était une superbe femme athlétique, grande, avec des cheveux roux cuivrés, humides; coiffés en une queue-de-cheval courte. Étant de profil, elle ne pouvait voir de la femme qu’une petite portion : elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, sa peau était pâle, elle avait un petit nez et de belles pommettes ou étaient clairsemées de petites taches de rousseur. De belles lèvres pulpeuses et une forte mâchoire terminaient son visage.

 

Samantha baissa son regard. Un débardeur gris clair, parsemé de taches d’humidité, suite à une douche, collé à sa peau… Mais son inspection fut interrompue par la porte qui s’ouvrait, faisant apparaître un jeune militaire en tenue standard.

Il se déplaça à gauche de la femme rousse. Salua et dit : « Madame ! Le Dr Telias m’a donné cela pour vous » Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Le Dr m’a chargé de vous le remettre en main propre ! »

La rousse se retourna, tournant le dos à Samantha et faisant face a l’homme ; lui rendant le salut et prit le paquet.

– Merci, Je croyais partir sans en avoir ! Disposez caporal ! Le caporal salua et sortit.

 

Dès que la rousse lui avait tourné le dos, son regard s’était aussitôt porté à ses fesses…

 

Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu foncé, qui moulait de superbes fesses toniques en forme de coeur, ainsi que des cuisses musclées. À ses pieds des chaussures militaires noirs. Le regard de Sam s’attarda aux fesses et hanches : des fesses toniques, en forme de cœur… Mmh ! Elle se lécha les lèves inconsciemment.

Puis son regard remonta sur le dos, sur ses omoplates, ou ondulait des muscles, parfaitement sculptés. Dessus, des tatouages aux trois quarts cachés par le débardeur apparaissaient. Un autre tatouage autour du biceps droit musclé montrait des barbelés enroulés, ou une couronne d’épines. Elle appuya sur le zoom pour en savoir plus…

 

La rouquine, qui venait d’ouvrir une boîte du paquet, pour en prendre une pilule s’arrêta net, fronça les sourcils et se retourna violemment vers l’écran de Samantha. Et se dirigea vers elle lentement, boitant légèrement. S’arrêtant, et posant le datapad, devant elle croisa les bras, un sourcil levé ; un sourire en coin venait d’apparaitre sur ses lèvres pleines… Mais aucun mot n’en sortit.

 

Sam, c’était figé net à son approche, elle savait qu’elle était une intruse et qu’elle devrait s’expliquer, mais elle se tut, son regard était fixait sur la femme athlétique, devant elle…

La rouquine était belle ! Bien plus qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée… Ses yeux légèrement en amande, de couleur vert émeraude, la fixaient de son regard envoutant, attendant un mot.

Elle avala et commença à parler, bredouillante.

–Lt Stanski ? Pour tout de suite gémir, rougissante, non ! non ! Excusez-moi Madame, vous n’êtes pas le Lt Stanski pardon…

La femme se pencha, posant ses bras devant elle de chaque côté du bureau, faisant pendre ses plaques d’identité de son torse

Le regard de Sam capta le mouvement des plaques, pour se posait sur le débardeur légèrement humide qui moulait sa poitrine de taille moyenne, galbée et faisant apparaître des tétons durs. Mon dieu.. Elle ne porte pas de soutiens-gorge… et ces tétons...

Un claquement de doigts la fit sortir de sa semi-transe. Elle releva les yeux pour voir la belle femme la regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Revenue à la réalité Mlle ? Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre connexion sur ce navire ? dit-elle d’une voix grave.

Un frisson parcouru Samantha, au son de sa voix : reprend toi Sammy, tu as l’air d’une vraie gourde, dit lui, mince !

Elle se redressa, toussota plusieurs fois et répondit.

– Je… J’avais rendez-vous à 18 h 00 avec le Lt Stanski, sa caméra était prête, mais elle n’était pas là… Elle est en retard, et je ne sais que faire…

La rouquine se redressa, toujours les sourcils froncés, son visage était devenu sérieux.

– Stanski ? 18H00 ? Elle regarda son omni outil, restez là ! Je vais la chercher.

Puis elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, toujours en boitillant.

 

Samantha resta là, seule. Fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et calmer les battements de son cœur. En même temps elle prit son inhalateur, pour en inhaler une dose, la soulageant.

 

Merde ! Tu es passé près d’une crise, calme-toi. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu rencontres une telle femme… Enfin si ! C’est la première fois, que tu rencontres ton type de fille, celle de tes fantasmes… Juste devant toi ! Enfin très loin, mais si près… Elle est vraiment belle, si sexy et forte… Elle se donna une claque sur l’arrière de sa tête. Enfin mince Sammy ! Reviens sur terre, elle… Elle est sûrement hétéro en plus, alors arrête de fantasmer…

Soudain elle remarqua le dapatad de la belle rouquine, juste là devant elle ! il était encore allumé, et sur son écran il y avait des dizaines de portraits… Elle zooma sa caméra, pour y voir qu’il s’agissait d’un site de rencontre, elle regarda le nom du site : « Hélios, Date »… Un large sourire s’afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle est célibataire ? Elle cherche quelqu’un ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive…

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit, faisant sursauter Sam, la ramenant à la réalité.

Une jolie femme en uniforme apparu, dans la trentaine, brune, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Elle lissa son uniforme, et vint s’asseoir devant Samantha, essoufflée.

Puis apparut la rousse sexy, elle vint reprendre son datapad et lui jeta un dernier regard, puis elle alla s’asseoir au bout de la table.

– Bonsoir Mlle Traynor ! Encore désolée pour le retard. Mettez le casque sil vous plait. Une fois le casque mis, elle s’éclaircit la gorge. Bien ! Si je vous ai demander de me contacter, c’est pour vous avertir qu’un problème était survenu sur leMSV Prince. C’est bien le navire que vous deviez prendre vendredi, n’est-ce pas?

– Oui ! Madame, vendredi à 13h00 Astroport n°7, qu’elle est le problème ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

– Rien de bien grave, un problème de moteur. Quoi qu’il en soit, le transport a été remplacer, et il arrivera jeudi alors soyez prête pour le départ pour Londres.

Le regard de Sam se porta sur la rousse sexy, toujours en train de regarder son datapad, qui, faisant la moue. Waouh ! Elle est si… Elle est trop mignonne!

– Mlle Traynor ? Dis le Lt, l’interpelant.

Sam revint rapidement au Lt stanski. Rougissante.

– Heu ! Pardon, veuillez m’excuser… Pour le transport ? C’est ça ? Eh bien oui, il n’y a aucun problème.

– Bien ! Alors ce sera le MSV Luciole, c’est le navire ou je suis actuellement, il devrait arriver à l’Astroport de Discovery le jeudi 14 Nov, à 13h 00, et départ 18h00 d’après le pilote. Pouvez-vous être prête ?

– Oui madame, je serai sur place à son arrivée.

Un homme, en tenue civile, venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et alla s’asseoir à la table de la rousse, en souriant. Elle rendit le sourire, tout en rangeant le datapad, écran contre la table. Ils commencèrent à discuter. Un sentiment de mal-être s’empara de Samantha, de la colère envers l’homme… Et elle…

Suis je jalouse ?… Non ! Ce n’est pas possible… Pourquoi le serais je ? C’est simplement pourquoi elle lui sourit comme ça…

 

–Mlle Traynor !?

Samantha reporta prestement ses yeux sur la femme devant elle. Qui fronçait les sourcils, et qui c’était retournée vers la table et ses occupants, suivant le regard de Samantha« des problèmes Mlle Traynor?

– Non ! Non, tout va bien. Répondit-elle, les joues rouges de gènes.

– Bien ! Je vous envoie toutes les données. Des questions?

– Le navire va toujours à Londres?

–Oui ! Londres ou vous prendrez une navette pour Oxford, tout sera dans les données que vous allez recevoir. D’autres questions ?

 

Samantha prit son courage à deux mains, et respira un grand coup. Et baissant les yeux, elle dit.

– Oui ! La jeune femme rousse derrière vous, elle me rappelle une personne d’on j’ai oublié le nom, pouvez-vous m’en dire plus sur elle ? Sa voix était presque tremblante.

– Le Lt se retourna, regardant la femme, puis revint faire face à Sam, incrédule.

– Je suis désolée, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, il faudra lui demander. Bien ! Je crois que nous en avons terminer, au revoir et à jeudi Mlle Traynor. Elle lui sourit puis éteignit la caméra.

 

Samantha resta là, devant l’écran immobile et pensive.

Donc jeudi, à l’Astroport, la Luciole… Elle sourit au nom du vaisseau. Elle commença à configurer la vidéo pour la montrer à Ellie, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui montrer… Mais elle lui avait fait une promesse et elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas perdre aux échecs… Mais elle coupa le son, elle ne voulait pas mourir de honte. La vidéo oui ! Mais pas le son!.

Une fois terminée, elle se leva et alla vite terminer ses derniers sacs et valises. Elle avait déjà fait le plus gros ; et elle se dépêcha de terminer le reste, elle ira prévenir sa famille plus tard.

 

Samantha réfléchissait, devant deux doudous, se demande qui amène à Oxford. Puis sa pensée s'envola ...

Jeudi ... Le transport ... Est-ce que la belle rousse tonique sera à bord? Mince! Fera-t-elle partie de l'équipement? Elle allait peut-être la revoir ... Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle aimerait la revoir ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<


	2. Chapitre 2

Planète Horizon.  
Astroport de Discovery.  
Jeudi 14 novembre 2176 17 h 30  
Sas d’entrée du MSV Luciole

Samantha regardait s’en aller ses parents et sa sœur : sa mère en pleurs n’arrêtait pas de faire des signes d’au revoir, un mouchoir au nez, lui disant de faire attention, et de lui envoyer des messages. Ellie faisait de même, lui envoyant des baisers avec la mains. Samantha s’essuya les yeux ou des larmes coulaient. Hé mince, ils ont réussi à me faire pleurer, pensa-t-elle.

Une fois ses parents hors de vue, elle se tourna vers Penny ; sa petite amie depuis deux mois : elle avait accepté de se mettre avec elle, mais elle s’est vite rendu compte, que c’était une erreur. Se mettre à sortir avec Penny, juste avant de partir pour la terre ou toutes les vidéos et messages, sont d’un coût prohibitif pour les colonies, c’était complètement absurde. Sans compter les voyages pour Horizon, qu’elle ne pourra se permettre que tous les six mois, si tout va bien…  
Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de sortir avec Penny ; enfin si elle le savait… Penny avait été là pour la réconforter, après avoir été jeté par Sabrina, et elle s’était laissée aller, sans véritables sentiments. Et elle n’osait pas lui avouer, par lâcheté. Elle la prit par la main et lui dit.  
« Aller viens, j’ai l’autorisation de te faire visiter le vaisseau, enfin… Que la zone 1, c’est l’entrée après le sas, mais tu devras être sortie dans dix minutes OK ?  
– Bien sûr, je te suis, tes bagages sont bien dedans ?  
– Oui, la caisse est à l’intérieur. Mes affaires personnelles de toilettes sont dans mon sac. Elle souleva le petit sac qui était à son épaule.  
Elles passèrent le sas de décontamination, et entrèrent dans la zone 1. Des caisses et d’énormes conteneurs étaient positionnés, bien rangés.  
– Où vas-tu dormir ? Dis Penny en se tournant vers elle.  
– Je ne sais pas encore, le Lt Stanski doit venir m’informer de… Elle fut coupée par Penny, l’embrassant passionnément, l’enlaçant, une main derrière sa tête et l’autre à l’épaule.  
Surprise, Samantha ne réagit pas de suite, puis elle posa ses mains à sa taille et retourna le baiser. Elle commença à fermer les yeux quand elle aperçut une silhouette s’approcher ; boitant légèrement…  
Sam se figea instantanément, et sentit une grosse chaleur envahir ses joues. Sous la panique, elle repoussa Penny plus violemment qu’elle ne l’aurait voulue. Merde ! C’est la beauté rousse… Elle est là ! Surtout ne pas lui montrer que tu es avec quelqu’un, il faut qu’elle croie que tu es libre… Si elle est intéressée, ce sera un bonus…  
Penny recula, la regardant, perdue.  
– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je t’ai fait mal ?  
Samantha lui chuchota.  
– Quelqu’un arrive, gaffe !  
Penny se retourna pour faire face à une grande femme athlétique : une rousse avec une queue-de-cheval venait vers elles. Elle portait un pantalon cargo bleu et un T-shirt marron. Le cœur de Samantha battait violemment, elle avait entrouvert sa bouche, souriante… La femme s’arrêta à un mètre d’elles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda Penny et Samantha, s’attardant un peu plus sur elle. Puis elle s’exprima.  
– Bonjour ! Je suis le Lt Sh…  
Un coup de coude venant de Penny, fit perdre la concentration de Sam, l’empêchant d’entendre le nom de la jeune Lt.  
– Aie ! Merde… ! Mais ça vas pas ?  
Elle se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui de son côté avait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras. Elle alla parler quand un fort raclement de gorge la fit se retourner ; voyant la belle rouquine, les regardants, amusée… Son léger sourire s’était transformé en un sourire plus prononcé, en coin. Une vague de chaleur l’envahit, elle était rouge de honte. Se maudissant, de la scène qu’elle et penny montraient.  
Puis le Lt vint à son aide.  
– Excusez-moi, je cherche une certaine Samantha Traynor, la connaîtriez-vous ?  
– C’est moi ! S’écria Sam, levant la main en même temps. Le tout un peu trop fort, et hâtif. Elle gémit, intérieurement, se rendant compte de sa réaction stupide… Mais c’est pas vrai ! Je suis une vraie nouille, je réagis comme une jeune adolescente… Est-ce qu’à seize ans, on est encore adolescente… ? Heu…  
La belle rousse se mit à sourire plus largement, amusée. Et dit.  
– Hum ! Le Lt Stanski, m’a chargé de vous conduire à votre espace personnel et vous faire visiter le navire.  
– Heu ! Oui bien sûr, juste un moment s’il vous plait. Réussit-elle à dire normalement, rougissant toujours aussi fortement.  
Samantha, se tourna vers Penny, l’enlaça dans un léger câlin, suivi d’un petit baiser sur la joue et lui dit.  
– Hé bien c’est le moment de partir, au revoir Penny… Je dois vraiment y aller.  
Et en même temps, elle la poussa doucement, mais fermement vers la sortie.  
– Que….? Mais ? Attend, il faut que…  
– Tu dois partir, aller sort avant que ce ne soit plus dur, vite ! C’est l’heure.  
Une fois sa petite amie dehors, Samantha inspira fortement, et alla se présenter souriante devant la belle rousse. Et lui dit.  
– C’est bon, je vous suis.  
La femme se retourna, montrant son dos. Ses tatouages étaient cachés par le T-shirt. Seul le tatouage de son biceps était visible, il montrait des barbelés qui s’entremêlent. Très beau, pensa Sam.  
La rousse se mit à marcher, boitant lentement, lui présentant rapidement et sobrement les endroits du navire.  
Samantha écoutait vaguement. Trop distraite par les hanches et les fesses toniques, devant elle… Elles doivent être aussi fermes que douces… Oui ! C’est sûr… Elle se mordit la lèvre… Mmh… Passer sa langue sur ses… Une voix grave la sortie de ses pensées.  
– Nous arrivons à la chambre, je vais vous montrer votre couchette.  
La femme entra dans un dortoir, aux lits superposés, avec des casiers à côté. Elle s’arrêta devant un lit vide.  
– Voici votre lit, pour tout le trajet, quant à la douche, c’est 5 minutes maximum, pour des raisons d’eau. Des questions ?  
– Est ce que Mme Stanski est à bord ? Je devais la voir.  
– Oui ! Le Lt est en communication avec Londres, c’est la raison de son absence.  
Un bip clignota sur son Omni-outil, elle l’alluma et lut le message. « Et merde ! » Chuchota-t-elle. Sam l’entendit.  
– Le Lt Stanski est encore occupé, elle vous recevra dans à peu près cinq minutes, elle s’excuse du retard.  
Puis elle se tourna vers un jeune militaire allongé.  
– Caporal, pouvez-vous terminer de faire la visite à Mlle Trymore, il ne reste que la salle de détente à lui faire visiter, merci.  
– Oui, Lt. Il se leva et attendit Samantha, souriant.  
Samantha grimaça, en entendant son nom faussé, déçue : elle ne se souvient même pas de mon nom, après cinq minutes… Je ne suis rien pour elle. Mais pourquoi serait-elle intéressée ? C’est moi qui suis en plein fantasme… Et cela, depuis que je l’ai vue.  
Je… Est-ce que j’ai le béguin pour cette femme ? Merde ! Il faut que ça cesse, demain, tu seras sur terre et bientôt à Oxford, loin d’elle. Oublie là Sammy… Reste le plus loin d’elle, focalise-toi plutôt sur ton arrivée sur terre, renseigne-toi encore plus sur la ville, sur extranet… Oui ! Et elle… Oublie là…  
Elle ne fit aucune remarque à propos de son nom.  
La Belle Lt se tourna vers elle,  
– Bien ! Veuillez m’excusez Mlle, je dois aller au poste de pilotage, je suis déjà en retard ; le caporal s’occupe de vous.  
Puis elle lui sourit poliment, et passa devant Sam trop rapidement. Elle trébucha, se reprenant contre l’encadrement de la porte, Posant rapidement ses mains sur la hanche gauche.  
Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, suivi d’un juron étouffé ; « et merde ! ».  
Sans réfléchir, Samantha se précipita pour la tenir par la hanche, suivit par le caporal, paniquant.  
– Madame ! Vous avez besoin d’aide ?  
Elle grogna légèrement se redressant, et se dégagea des bras de Sam rapidement et avec énergie. Puis elle fit un geste au caporal.  
– Ça va Caporal ! Juste un mauvais pas, c’est bon !  
Elle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et prit plusieurs pilules. Puis elle sortit du dortoir.  
De son côté, Samantha était immobile, à moitié étourdie. Elle savait qu’elle avait fait une erreur en la prenant dans ses bras. : Mon Dieu ! Son odeur… Et ce parfum… Mmmh, c’était… Elle inspira fortement, fermant les yeux.  
– Mlle Trymore ?  
Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux, voyant l’homme devant elle.  
– Oui ? Euh… Non c’est Traynor, la bell… Le Lt a mal prononcé mon nom, c’est Traynor.  
– Bien, vous venez ? dit-il en montrant la salle de détente.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Un homme et une femme étaient attablés devant une tasse de café, discutant. Après avoir dit un rapide bonjour. Elle s’asseya et posa une question au caporal.  
– Dites-moi, pourquoi le Lt obéit au Lt stanski ? Elles sont toutes les deux Lieutenantes, non ?  
– Oh, non ! il y a une différence de grade, le Lt Stanski est 1er Lieutenant et elle est 2e Lieutenant qui est le grade inférieur.  
– Ah, d’accord ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, j’étais un peu perdu. Avoua-t-elle. Lâchant un petit rire.  
Une voix féminine se fit entendre.  
– Départ dans 15 minutes, veuillez vous préparez.  
– Oups ! Je dois aller faire des derniers rangements. À plus tard. Et il s’en alla rapidement.  
Elle répondit par un léger signe de tête, et un sourire. Elle sortit une tablette et commença ces recherches.  
Dix minutes passèrent, quand le Lt Stanski fit son apparition, s’excusant de son retard, et vint s’asseoir en face d’elle, et elles se mirent à discuter.

\--------------------

MSV Luciole  
19 h 35  
Samantha venait de prendre la douche et se brossait les dents. Elle n’avait jamais prise une douche aussi froide, comment est ce possible ? Deux minutes d’eaux tièdes et trois froides… Brrr ! Elle frissonna à la pensée, mais en même temps ça m’a refroidie au sujet de la belle Lt… Oui ! C’est bon maintenant, continu comme ça Sammy, ne focalise plus sur elle.  
Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de détente ; en chemin elle résuma : elle devait arriver à Londres, à 17 h 30, si tout allait bien, puis arrivée à Oxford à 19 h 00, le Lt lui avait fourni toutes les informations ; adresse de son appartement étudiant, les lieux importants, et contacts pour son premier mois dans la ville.

Elle entra dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit, des personnes étaient allongées, lisant et pianotant sur leurs tablettes, puis elle entra dans la salle de repos. Elle se figea immédiatement : devant elle sur le divan, un homme grand était assis, très beau, les cheveux noirs rasés, en tenue civile décontractée.   
Face à l’homme, tournant le dos à Sam, était assise une belle femme noire, à la peau légèrement plus foncée qu’elle, aux cheveux noirs longs en queue-de-cheval haute, portant un pantalon cargo civil et un débardeur gris ; elle était appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise.  
Une autre femme au bout de la table écoutait passionnément une discussion, que Sam semblait avoir interrompue. Ils se retournèrent, à son entrée ; elle lança un timide bonsoir puis elle s’assit en bout de table, et sortit un pad, quand son regard remarqua la belle rousse.  
Elle était allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de l’homme, les jambes sur l’accoudoir, totalement décontractée. Ils tenaient tous une canette de bière, sauf la femme, à la peau femme sombre, qui avait une petite bouteille d’eau. L’homme jouait tendrement avec la queue-de-cheval de la rousse. Le ventre de Sam se serra, elle détourna le regard, déçue, en colère contre lui.  
La rousse reprit la parole ; faisant des gestes en l’air.

– Et là ! Le Varren me saute dessus, suivit du Krogan, qui me charge juste après ! Je plonge mon omnilame dans la gorge de la bête, puis je tombe du bâtiment, sous le choc du krogan ; une chute de 30 ou 20 mètres, et au lieu de tomber à plat sur le sol je me chope le bord du trottoir… La hanche fracturée. Voilà ce qui m’est arrivé.  
– Whoua ! S’exclama, l’homme, c’est violent.  
La femme aux cheveux noirs eut un violent frisson, suivi d’un juron.  
– Merde ! C’est… Et elle secoua légèrement la tête. Grimaçante.  
– C’était un putain de combat ! Surcharge d’adrénaline, l’excitation extrême… etc.  
La jeune femme militaire blonde, était là, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais elle s’exprima.  
– Excusez-moi madame, votre armure ne vous a pas protéger ? Et le krogan ?  
– J’avais une armure légère d’infiltration, donc pas de protection contre une chute de cette hauteur. Mais heureusement, la barrière cinétique a absorbé la plupart des dégâts, sinon vous auriez une cul-de-jatte devant vous. Quant au Krogan il avait atterri, la tête en première en haut d’un poteau de signalement, lui traversant et éclatant la tête. Elle lâcha un petit rire, j’aurais aimé prendre une photo… Enfin bref ! C’est la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, après c’est le trou noir, avant mon réveil à l’hôpital.  
Samantha qui écoutait avec attention, était totalement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux, fixant le centre de la table, une main tenant un pad toujours éteint. Elle avait affronté un Krogan, un Varren et fait une chute mortelle et elle en parle comme si elle revenait d’une séance de cinéma… Mon Dieu un Krogan… Mais il faut être folle pour en combattre un ! Et un Varren, ces créatures immondes… Sur elle… Elle fit une grimace.  
Ses pensées furent captées par l’homme qui posait une question.  
– Donc tu retournes sur terre pour repos ?  
– Repos, rééducation, et d’autres stages d’on je ne sais rien, encore. Les gradés m’informeront le moment venu.  
La belle femme à la peau sombre lui répondit.  
– Ce ne serais pas dû à ta promotion et au stage N7 ? Tu es déjà N4 n’est-ce pas ? Tu vas peut-être la continuer.  
L’homme se redressa légèrement, regardant la rousse les yeux froncés, et il s’exprima étonné.  
– Stage N7 ? Promotion ? Qu’est ce que ça veut dire, tu ne m’en as pas parlé.  
Samantha tressaillit à leurs paroles.  
Quoi ? Ils se tutoient, tous les trois ? L’homme est-il intime avec elle ? C’est son petit ami ? Une vague de tristesse, et de déception passa sur elle. Merde Sammy, tu vois ! Elle n’est pas pour toi, s’est finie, n’espère plus… Hé mince ! Tu ne devais plus penser à elle ! Tu te souviens ? Contente-toi de profiter de son beau physique, de sa belle voix… Demain ce sera fini.  
– Je sais, mais moi aussi je suis dans le flou. Le capitaine a fait une demande, pour une promotion de 1re Lieutenante, ç’a été transmis il y a un mois et depuis plus de nouvelles… Quant à la suite de la formation N7, je n’aurais pas l’état physique voulu, avant longtemps.  
Elle déplaça sa hanche gauche pour se mettre à l’aise, et elle grimaça sous la douleur. Elle se mit debout, lentement. L’homme tenta de l’aider, mais elle gifla sa main. Puis elle dit.  
– Merde ! La pilule ne fait plus effet !  
En même temps elle prit deux autres pilules de sa poche  
– Déjà ? Tu en pris deux il y a peine deux heures ? Gémis tristement la brune. Se levant à son tour. Elles calment réellement la douleur ?  
– Oui ! C’est très efficace, elle efface la douleur, mais l’effet dure deux heures, ce qui est trop court et avec un effet secondaire très désagréable. Dit elle en faisant une petite moue.  
– Qui est ? Dit l’homme.  
La belle Lt s’étira, et commença à se diriger vers la porte, puis elle dit.  
– Une sensibilité du vagin réduite de 50 %, il y a 2 % d’attraper cet effet secondaire, et hop ! C’est pour ma pomme ! Dit-elle d’un ton agacé. Elle se retourna, vers les femmes de la salle, La première qui rit… Mais fut coupée.  
La femme à peau sombre éclata d’un rire profond et amusé. La jeune blonde cachait son rire avec deux mains sur sa bouche, l’homme avait levé les bras en signe de reddition et secouait la tête, un énorme sourire retenu à ses lèvres.  
La rousse athlétique grogna et sortit suivie par l’homme et la femme.   
– Marc, Julia suivez moi ! j’ai deux mots à vous dire.

Samantha de son côté avait une main sur sa bouche, tête penchée de côté, essayant de cacher un sourire amusé… Quand elle retrouva son calme, elle se redressa, se trouvant seule avec la jeune militaire blonde. Elle regarda l’heure, 19 h 55, bientôt l’heure de se coucher, elle se leva, disant un bonsoir poli, et alla se coucher.   
En chemin, elle pensa à l’homme et la femme, elle connaissait leurs prénoms, Marc et Julia ! Mais toujours rien sur la belle rousse. Elle soupira.

\--------------------

MSV Luciole  
Dortoir, 21h15

Samantha n’arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, le sommeil avait du mal à venir. Tant de pensées envahissaient son esprit depuis le moment ou elle s’était allongée. Oxford, ses études, sa future vie sociale, sa famille… Mais surtout. Cette voix grave, ces beaux yeux verts, ce superbe corps athlétique, et ses taches de rousseur… Si mignonne si sexy… Elle se tourna brusquement. Putain Sammy tu tombes sur une vraie bombe ! Pile ton type de fille et bien sûr elle n’est pas pour toi… Elle grogna légèrement, se leva et sortit sans faire de bruit.

Dans le couloir elle mit ses chaussures, ses vêtements étaient encore sur elle, elle n’avait pas osé se mettre en pyjama. Puis elle alla se promener, pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.  
Elle arriva dans la soute 3, pleine de conteneurs de toutes tailles, une lumière de basse luminosité lui permettait de progresser, sans problème. Elle se redressa et regarda vers où étaient venus les sons. Ne voyant rien, elle commença à longer le mur, doucement, à petits pas. Des sons de clapotis répétitif, et humide se firent plus persistants.  
C’est moi ou ça ressemble à un doigtage ? pensa-t-elle. Tiens, tiens… Une personne profite de la soute sombre pour se soulager ? Un sourire vint à ses lèvres. Non ! Je ne suis pas voyeuse, je suis simplement curieuse… Oui ! C’est ça… Puis elle aperçut une lumière plus forte, juste derrière deux petits conteneurs. Le bruit avait cessé, et un très léger grognement satisfait se fit entendre. Elle se faufila entre les deux caisses et se pencha légèrement, pour y voir plus clair, et elle se figea, bouche bée, les yeux écartés. À cinq mètres devant elle, et à un mètre en contrebas étaient trois personnes, dont la femme de ses

Fantasmes…

La belle Lt était assise sur une le bord d’une caisse. Elle avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges d’excitations, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Des perles de sueurs glissaient de ses tempes et son cou ; toujours dans son T.Shirt marron. Ses jambes étaient nues, écartées ; son pantalon et boxer noir autour de ses pieds. Et entre ses jambes, Marc à genoux avait la main entre ses jambes, deux doigts en elle, bougeant lentement dans ses plis humides. Un pouce frottant et décrivant des cercles sur son clitoris ; la faisant, murmurer des mots que Sam entendit comme un imbroglio de jurons. Juste au-dessus, un mince rectangle de poils roux, bien taillé, surplombé le tout.  
La main gauche de l’homme caressait sa cuisse musclée, puis se déplaça vers la hanche, pour s’arrêter sur une fesse tonique, la malaxant et la caressant tendrement… Marc, tout en s’activant, regardait la rousse, d’un air attentif et affectueux.

À gauche du Lt, se tenait assise, Julia, elle était entièrement habillée, tournée vers la belle rouquine. Elle était en sueur, bouche ouverte et haletante, ses yeux allaient du sexe mouillé de la rousse, à son visage.  
Sa main droite frottait avec vigueur son entrejambe, sur le tissu de son pantalon. Sa main gauche massait un sein, tout en serrant un téton dur, qui était apparu sous son débardeur…

Samantha n’en croyait pas ses yeux, et sa chance… Elle savourait la scène devant elle, avec excitation. Elle savait qu’elle devait partir, il le fallait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Ou plutôt, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir, se focalisant dans son entrejambe. Et commença à mouiller, abondamment.  
Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais sammy ? Ça va mal se terminer, et tu vas encore te retrouver rouge et morte de honte, en train de devoir t’expliquer de ta présence ici… Mais… Mais, si tu fais attention, tu peux… 

Ses pensées furent coupées, par un léger grognement.  
La belle rouquine redressa la tête, en lâchant un grognement frustré, puis elle leva son omni-outil le regardant rapidement, et elle dit d’une voix grave de désir.  
– Échec du défi ! 15 minutes passées, et toujours pas d’orgasme. Je te l’avais dit, les effets des pilules réduisent de 50 % la sensibilité de la zone.  
– Hé!, merde! foutues pilules! Pourtant tu es si mouillée et si chaude… Je suis sûr que tu n’en étais pas loin ! Dit-il frustré.  
– L’excitation est là, mais le plaisir monte très lentement. Alors désolée ! Mais tu m'avais dit, que tu étais capable de me donner un orgasme en 10 minutes, ou moins, rien qu’avec tes doigts, malgré l’effet des pilules c’était, tes propres mots.  
– D’accord je te dois 200 crédits. Tu sais que je pourrais y arriver, en remplaçant mes doigts par quelque chose de plus conséquent…  
– Ah ! Et à quoi penses-tu ? Car, moi, je ne vois pas… Répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, incrédule.  
Le rire de Julia éclata !  
Marc roula des yeux, et la regarda.   
– Vous êtes dure les filles.   
Et en même temps, il retira lentement ses doigts, des plis de soie humides ; faisant réagir la Lt dans un gémissement tendu, tout en la faisant onduler des hanches. Puis il leva deux doigts mouillés, les montrant à julia.  
– N’est-ce pas un gâchis ? Si près pour rien, il aurait… Il fut coupé par une main prenant vivement et rapidement son poignet.  
La femme avait pris sa main pour l’amener devant sa bouche, elle se lécha les lèvres, pour ensuite passer lentement un coup de langue, le long des doigts, tout en gémissant de plaisir ; avant de fermer les yeux de les mettre dans sa bouche, les suçant avidement et proprement, alternants avec le pouce, le suçant et faisant tournoyer sa langue autour…  
– Humm ! Tu as si bon goût… Dit-elle en sortant les doigts de sa bouche, en donnant un dernier baiser sur les doigts. Puis elle lâcha la main.  
La belle rousse qui venait d’assister à la scène devant elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. La bouche légèrement ouverte.  
– Putain ! c’était chaud ! Lâcha-t-elle.  
Elle se tourna vers l’homme et lui dit.  
– Euh ! Finalement, je crois que je vais te donner une autre chance, mais, avec la langue, tu prends le défi ?  
– Un cunni ? Tout de suite ! dit-il avec espoir. Cinq minutes ?  
Julia mit sa main sur l’épaule de la Lt. La regardant avec air de chiot, tête sur le coté, et lui dit suppliante.  
– Puis-je y participer ? Aller ! À deux, on te fait venir en cinq minutes promis ! 500 crédits même si je foire. Je t’en prie…  
L’homme éclata de rire. Mais fut coupé par la rouquine  
– Julia, tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas. Alors, arrête s’il te plaît, regarde ou va-t’en. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.  
– Mince tu es dure. Répondit-elle, boudant.  
– Bien, aller Marc, vas-y… Elle écarta largement ses jambes, malgré l’entrave de ses vêtements à ses pieds.  
Marc posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se pencha. La pointe de la langue sortant. Une main se posa sur son front, l’arrêtant.  
– Bras derrière le dos ! Pas touche !  
Il grogna déçu, il obéit.  
Sa langue commença à glisser, sur la fente humide, de bas en haut, lentement. Faisant se cambrer la rousse, tout en laissant échapper un halètement de satisfaction.  
Julia, glissa ses doigts en haut du sexe humide de la Lt, pour l’écarter encore plus, elle fut repoussée d’une claque, suivie d’un regard noir de la rousse.

 

Samantha revint brusquement à la réalité, quand elle se rendit compte que sa main droite venait de glisser sous sa culotte et commençait à caresser son clitoris. En même temps sa main gauche se posa rapidement sur la bouche, pour y bloquer un gémissement.   
Mon Dieu ! qu’est ce que je fais ? Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements… Je suis en train de me caresser, en regardant un homme qui lèche une femme, à cinq mètres de moi. Pourquoi ça m’excite autant ? Tout simplement parce que ça pourrait être moi à place de ce mec, voilà pourquoi… Puis voir cette superbe femme avec ce corps tonique, ces jambes… Humm ! Mais pourquoi garde-t-elle le T.Shirt ? Ça gâche tout…   
Ses pensées furent coupées par Julia, qui venait de regarder son omni-outil.  
– Chiote ! Je suis appelée au poste de pilotage, nous sommes en approche du relai. Je dois y aller.  
Marc s’arrêta, sous un grognement frustrée de la rousse, et prit la parole.  
– Le relais ? Dans combien de temps ?  
– Environ une demi-heure.  
– Merde ! je dois aussi y aller ! Dit’il en se levant, le regard triste et désolé vers la Lt.  
Elle se releva, le visage rouge mais visiblement en colère.   
– Putain ! Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Vous le faites exprès c’est ça ? Hein ? Oh ! Hé puis merde ! Allez-y.  
Marc et Julia s’excusèrent encore et s’en allèrent. Penaud…   
La Lt se rhabilla prestement, et prit une bouteille d’eau ainsi qu’une barre vitaminée a coté d’elle, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la soute.

Samantha était collée contre le conteneur, totalement immobile, quand Marc et Julia passèrent à ses côtés, bruyamment. Et quand elle entendit la rousse passer elle ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer, priant. Quand les pas ne se firent plus entendre, elle respira fortement et commença à sortir de sa cachette. Quand elle se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Devant elle sur le sol, était posé une bouteille d’eau et une barre vitaminée. Elle gémit tout en secouant la tête, dépitée, le visage rouge de honte. Oh mon dieu !...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 

Planète Terre.  
Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
Samedi 8 Février 2177  
Bar Club, The black Queen

 

 

7 h 05  
Samantha, sous un vent matinal et glacial, faisait les cent pas pour ne pas geler sur place. Recroquevillée et frissonnante, dans un manteau avec capuche en fourrure, mains dans les poches. Elle tournait en rond, depuis un quart d’heure déjà, gémissante dans la neige, sautillant sur place, bottines fourrées aux pieds. Il faisait encore nuit. Les passants étaient rares et des coureurs courageux et expérimentés sillonnaient le parc, à 20 mètres de l’autre côté de la route.

Sam alluma son pad personnel ; et relit le message de Delphine. Son amie lui avait proposé de la retrouver à côté du parc universitaire, au Bar club, The black Queen, 56 route du parc, à 7 h 00.  
Putain qu’il fait froid… Un froid de canard. Hé mince Sammy, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a prise de venir un quart d’heure à l’avance… Un quart d’heure à te geler, tout simplement pour montrer que tu es sérieuse, à l’écoute. Brrr ! Elle se tourna vers la devanture du pub club : la façade faisait près de 20 mètres, avec deux vitres de huit mètres, et une entrée de chaque côté. Le Bar devait être ouvert, et il y avait une lumière sous une porte au fond. Elle envoya un message à Delphine, lui disant qu’elle était devant le club.

 

Enfin la porte du fond s’ouvrit, laissant passer une Delphine galopante, l’air désolé. Elle alluma une partie de la salle, et désactiva le système de sécurité, puis m’ouvrit, me faisant vite entrer en s’excusant.  
Samantha entra, reconnaissante, poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Esquivant un robot nettoyeur.  
– Mon Dieu, Sam, je suis désolée. M.Daloss, le patron, vient de recevoir à l’improviste, la visite d’une personne très importante. Il m’a demandé d’attendre, dans le couloir. Encore désolée, viens par là, assieds-toi.  
Sam alla s’asseoir près de la fenêtre.  
– Cinq minutes de plus, et tu aurais eu la plus belle représentation, d’une statue de femme glaçon, devant ton Club. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, après s’être enlevé ses gants. Ses lèvres faisant la moue.  
Delphine lâcha un petit rire.  
– Pour me faire pardonner, je t’offre le petit dej, d’ac ?  
– Je veux bien, mais je pourrais continuer à bouder.  
– Comme tu veux, alors un thé brun, un sucre, et une part de gâteau au chocolat ? Il vient d’arriver, il est tout chaud.  
– Ça me va. Répondit-elle en souriant.  
En regardant la blonde partir ver le comptoir elle commença à balayer la salle du regard : des fauteuils et divan pour huit, six et quatre personnes autour de tables. Un énorme comptoir, en U au milieu de la salle, des escaliers menaient à l’étage ou était le club et sa piste de danse. L’endroit était grand, moderne et fait pour une population jeune. Avec beaucoup de monde… Elle n’aimait pas quand il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle savait que c’était dû à son manque de confiance en soi, et qu’aux fils des semaines cela ira mieux.  
Est-ce que je vais être capable de faire face à tous les clients, sans paraître stupide ? Sans babiller ? J’ai toujours été à la limite entre le socialement acceptable et le geek absolu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me sentirais hors de mon élément. Je me souviens de mon malaise, le jour où j’ai reçu mon premier prix, du Championnat d’échecs juniors d’horizon, ou mes moments seule dans un coin, regardant les autres élèves à la récré. Plus mémorable encore : le jour où Mégane m’avait demandé de la lécher, en première… Épique. Euh… Non ! ça n’a rien à voir… Hors sujet.  
Elle sourit, et sortit sa tablette lisant ses messages.

Trois minutes passèrent, et Delphine revint, s’asseyant devant elle, souriante ; posant un plateau garni.  
Sam commença à préparer le thé et commença à siroter les mains autour de la tasse.  
– Le patron m’a dit que ton cv était bon, il faut juste que tu passes l’entretien avec lui, ne t’inquiète pas il est sympa. La fille, Alba, que tu vas remplacer, va déménager à Madrid.  
– Je te remercie encore Delph, c’est vraiment la galère pour trouver un emploi, et j’ai vraiment besoin d’argent.  
– Tu es là que depuis trois mois et tu es déjà sans le sou ?  
– Pas encore, mais ça arrive à grand pas. Je n’aurai jamais cru que la vie soit si chère, en dehors du foyer familial, et la bourse de l’alliance ne suffit pas. Mais avec le salaire d’une serveuse à mi-temps je crois pouvoir m‘en sortir.  
Delphine regarda l’heure.  
– Je me demande ce qu’il fout le patron, il y a quatre employés qui attendent les ordres là-bas. Et le bar devrait être ouvert à l’heure qu’il est.  
Samantha se tapota le menton, fixant le plafond ; faisant semblant de réfléchir.  
– Hmm ! Une femme seule avec lui, et il demande à être seul… Hmm ! Je donnerai bien un avis… Mais non ! C’est peut-être mon futur patron. Dit elle un sourire suggestif aux lèvres  
Delphine éclata de rire.  
– Mon dieu Sammy tu es complètement folle, Le froid ne t’a pas refroidie à ce sujet, tu es si… quoique… Delphine sourit, vu la femme, je ne dirais pas non ; enfin si j’étais célibataire bien sûr. Se reprit-elle.  
Samantha la regarda un air mutin.  
– Bien sûr. C’est sûr que Christina ne verrait pas ça d’un bon œil… Elle est si bonne que ça, la femme ? dit-elle, d’un ton taquin et curieux.  
Une porte s’ouvrit, suivit de pas et une voix féminine se fit entendre, ferme, mais belle, avec un accent, qu’elle ne reconnut pas de suite.  
– Et je ne le dirai jamais assez, faites attention à l’alcool et aux surnombres Daloss, c’est primordial. Les autorités sont pointilleuses sur la sécurité, moi, aussi. Je vous enverrais un videur, spécialisé dans la gestion des flux.  
– Bien Madame.

Au fond de la salle, sortant du couloir, venait d’apparaître une des plus belles femmes que Samantha avait vu depuis sa venue à Oxford. Elle était grande dans le 1 m 75, mi-vingtaine, peau pâle. Des cheveux d’ébène, tirés en arrière dans un chignon parfait, donnaient à son visage un mélange exquis de force et de beautés. Un maquillage subtil donnait à des lèvres pleines et des yeux clairs un air dur et sérieux. Une écharpe bleue était enroulée à son cou.  
Un trench-coat de marque, d’hiver, noir avec capuche, laissait deviner un superbe corps, avec une forte poitrine. Des cuissardes noires et un pantalon bleu, moulaient de longues jambes galbées.

Waouh ! Ça, c’est de la femme. Elle a l’air si froide, si dure… Tout à fait mon style… Malheureusement, elle ne sera accessible que dans mes fantasmes… Peut-être dans quelques années ? Elle soupira, frustrée. Tu peux toujours rêver sammy, mais oui, une fille doit rêver, surtout sur ce type de Déesse…

Un skycar se gara devant le Bar.  
La belle brune se retourna.  
– Bon, je dois y aller, je devrais revenir dans deux ou trois mois. Je compte sur vous Daloss, au revoir.  
Et, n’attendant pas que l’homme lui réponde, elle releva sa capuche, et remit ses gants tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ses hanches se balançant, sous chacun de ses pas. Elle monta gracieusement dans le skycar, et s’envola.  
L’homme se tourna et commença à donner des ordres aux employés.

Delphine se tourna vers Samantha. Secouant la main, excitée, et lâcha.  
– Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit, c’est une véritable bombe ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
– Tu connais son nom ?  
– Dawson, je crois. Depuis que je travaille ici elle vient deux à trois fois par an. Elle gère des bâtiments de ce genre sur toute l’Angleterre ; enfin, c’est ce que je crois.  
– Elle est Australienne ?  
Mais avant, que Deph, ne puisse répondre, elle fut interrompue, par le patron.  
– Delphine, aller au boulot ! Tu t’occupes de la réserve, avec Nat. Elle se leva d’un bond.  
Puis il sourit à Samantha.  
– Mlle Traynor ?  
– Oui, M. répondit-elle en se levant. Et tendit la main, qu’il serra en retour.  
– Bonjour, Mlle, veuillez m’excuser du retard. Puis il montra le fond de la salle, par là je vous prie. Elle le suivit dans le bureau.

********************

7 h 45

Samantha réussie à franchir les portes coulissantes du tramway, juste avant leurs fermetures. Tous les sièges étaient occupés, et pas un homme ne se leva pour lui laisser la place. Espèces de mufles. Pensa-t-elle.  
Une émission de variétés était retransmise sur des petits écrans. Elle se faufila entre les passagers, murmurant des excuses pour se positionner contre la paroi. Appuyant son front contre la fenêtre, Samantha laissa le balancement rythmique de la rame calmer ses pensées. Elle sortit sa tablette pour se renseigner sur la météo, soudain, une alarme message retentit. C’était Delphine, elle l’ouvra.

[Alors. C’est bon ?  
[Oui ! Nouvelle serveuse, Lundi, fini le monopole de la séduction et du charme au bar… J’arrive !!!]  
[ Mdr, Tu ne changeras jamais. Félicitations. Au fait, ne dis rien à Christina à propos de la belle ténébreuse, pas un mot sur elle et sur mon comportement. Elle ne sait rien sur elle, et j’aimerais éviter un tsunami venant d’elle. D’acc ? (yeux de chiot)]  
[Bien sûr, pas un mot, tu as m’a parole.]  
[Aller je dois retourner au travail, bisous]  
[++]

Elle sourit, et continua à lire les informations. Un message d’arrêt pour zone résidentielle universitaire l’alerta du prochain arrêt.  
Elle descendit et alla rejoindre son appartement.

\--------------------

Dimanche

18h26  
Samantha était affalée, sous une couette sur le petit divan, du petit appartement qui lui était alloué. Christina son amie et colocataire, se préparait pour sortir avec Delphine, elle attendait sa venue.  
Samantha visionnait, une série de photo sur sa tablette un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. Chris s’approcha d’elle, s’asseyant à ses côtés, regardant à son tour les photos.  
Il y avait une série de photos d’une belle femme, rousse et tonique, des photos prises à en cachette, à la sauvette : prenant un café, marchant un sac sur l’épaule, discutant avec une femme à la peau sombre et un homme, etc. Elle lui prit la tablette des mains, et se leva en la réprimant, secouant la tablette en l’air.  
–Bon sang Sam, tu nous avais promis à Delphine et moi que tu allais effacer toutes ses photos, et tout ce qui te relie à elle.  
Sam gémis, rougissante et détourna le regard.  
– Je sais, et je t'avais dit la vérité, mais c’est dur, elle est si… si… hé mince ! c’est si dur.  
– Elle était ! Pas elle est, tu agis comme si tu la voyais tous les jours, en réel. C’est du passé Sam, pense à l’avenir, tu t’accroches à une femme, d’on tu ne sais pratiquement rien, même pas son nom. Voilà près de quatre mois que tu es à Oxford, à te morfondre, il faut que tu te bouges, cherche-toi une vraie petite amie, sinon Delph et moi on va s’en charger.  
Sam se leva horrifié.  
– D’accord, je vais me bouger, je te le promets, rends, moi, la tablette.  
– Je veux que tu effaces tout, et maintenant, sans sauvegarde ni transfert. Plus rien ! Elle tendit la tablette.  
Sam la prit et, respirant un grand coup, elle commença à tout effacer, fermant les yeux. Puis elle montra l’écran à Chris. Qui en retour la prit dans ses bras en un calin.  
– Je suis si fière Sam, bravo. Tu vas voir, tu vas mieux te sentir maintenant.  
– Oui ! Toujours vers l’avant, vers l’avenir. Répondit Sam, affichant un petit sourire.  
– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?  
– Non merci, je dois terminer quelques cours, et je tiens à être en forme pour demain, je vais me coucher. Embrasse Delphine et amusez-vous bien.  
Sur ce elle alla dans sa chambre.

Deux heures plus tard  
Samantha venait de se coucher, après une bonne douche. Elle se mit en boule sous la couette, et attendit le sommeil qui n’arriva pas.  
Donc, voilà ! plus de belle rouquine dure à cuire, c’est fini… Et la belle ténébreuse du pub ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, elles ne sont là que pour tes fantasmes Sammy. Pour cacher ta solitude. Tu as l’habitude de flasher pour ce type de filles : belles, à fort tempérament, sures d’elles, athlétiques, rousses ou cheveux noirs. Malheureusement, ce genre de belles plantes ont toujours plus de cinq ans que toi, et elles ne s’intéressent pas à une jeune fille timide, venant juste de sortir de l’adolescence. Tu mets la barre trop haute, trouve-toi une petite amie, de ton âge, et tout ira bien.  
D’après Delphine, elle a beaucoup de flirts au bar, surtout des garçons, mais aussi des filles… Et il y a le choix… On verra bien.

Elle finit par s’endormir, le visage triste.


	4. Chapter 4

.  
Chapitre plus long d'habitude, et scènes de sexe lesbien (Premier scène de sexe long de ma part) Vous êtes prévenu (es) ...

 

chapitre 4

Sandhurst, Angleterre.  
École militaire de l'Alliance FR  
Mardi 18 février 2177  
Parc de logements privés militaires.

05 h 17  
Studio de Jane Shepard.

La chambre était plongée dans un silence paisible, une obscurité partielle régnait dans la pièce. Une douce lumière venue du stationnement entrait par les volets à moitié fermés; jusqu'au lit. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux à la fenêtre.  
Jane dormait, allongée, sur le ventre, nue, le visage dans l'oreiller, bras gauche pendentif sur le côté du lit. Elle se réveilla, sentant un bras doux et chaud, enroulé autour de sa taille, bougé; glissant sur ses fesses. Elle tourne la tête, en ouvrant difficilement une paupière, la refermant aussitôt sous l'effet d'une sourde douleur, qu'elle sentit irradier le haut de son crâne. Hé merde! gémit-elle en silence. Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux; tout en les plissant.  
Une belle jeune femme à la peau bronzée, nue, était allongée à ses côtés. Des cheveux châtains et épais, visage d'un visage, dans un chaos postsexe. Des lèvres charnues, légèrement entrouvertes, laissez passer un léger souffle. Jane fixait la fille, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le cerveau encore brumeux, essayant de se rappeler le prénom de cette fille.  
Plus tard! Oui! Après le café ... Et les pilules contre les maux de tête ... Non! Les pilules en premiers.  
Sa bouche et sa langue étaient aussi sèches et rêches, une barbe de trois jours d'un homme ... Elle fit la grimace. Une barbe râpeuse entre ses cuisses, trop nulle, ça casse l'ambiance. Beurk!  
Jane bougea délicatement, glissant doucement le bras de la brune sur les draps; faisant attention de ne pas la veille. Puis elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Et en appui sur une principale elle se leva sans se presser. Faisant attention aux vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle décida de rester nue, il a fait bon dans la chambre. Elle s'habillera plus tard.  
Commençant à la salle de bains, elle marcha sur un sex-toy, glissant dessus, se rattrapant à temps. Et merde! Elle plissa les yeux, puis elle ramassa le faux pénis, encore vibrant, recouvert de lubrifiant. Pff! Mais c'est pas vrai ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé passé? Pensa-t-elle sourcils froncés, elle se frotta la tempe, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Jane l'éteignit et alla le poseur dans l'évier de la salle de bains. Avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au miroir. Des traces de suçons et de rouge à lèvres étaient disséminées le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la clavicule ... Elle gémit, mécontente. Putain! La conne! Je vais encore devoir moi mettre le fond de teint, ou devoir répondre aux questions des ... Une douleur vint agresser ses tempes, le coupant dans ses pensées, elle grimaça. Putain de matin ...  
Elle prit trois pilules et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, qui donnait sur la chambre salon, du petit studio.

Elle bougea lentement, touchant avec précaution les objets qui lui étaient nécessaires pour préparer le café. Elle se sentait comme dans le coton. Combien de verre d'alcool avait-elle bu hier soir? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état en cours de réveil, et cette fille? Plus tard ... Elle commente à réchauffer la cafetière.

En attendant, Jane se retourna vers le lit, posant le regard sur l'horloge de la table de chevet, 05 h 25, presque le réveil. Puis elle s'attarda sur le corps bronzé, qui bougeait doucement, sur le lit. Grande, beau cul, belles jambes ... Belle prise, vite que je me souvienne des événements d'hier soir. Un sourire en coin à ses lèvres.  
Elle ne fait pas de réveil, mais elle a encore une minute, le temps de savourer son café, et de reprendre ses esprits.  
Jane se tourna vers la fenêtre, fixant à travers le volet entrouvert, le parking, couvert de neige; encore vide. Pensif.  
Une fois le café chaud, elle a pris une tasse, complétant un sucre et mais une gorgée. Soupirant de plaisir.  
Le goût amer s'attarda sur sa langue, m'occupant de toutes les autres goûts, qui peut encore être attarder: le goût du sexe et de l'alcool d'hier soir.  
La vie reflua lentement dans son esprit, à mesure que le café à fait son effet. Elle sourit. La mémoire lui revenant à coups, lui procurant des délicieux frissons.

Une semaine ennuyeuse, seule, des amis (es) non disponibles. Pas de temps pour une rencontre rapide sur un site. Ça veut dire pour elle, dans le bar danse lesbienne qui était autour de l'académie, et courir les jupons ... À l'affût d'une belle fille.  
Et une fois au bar: les boissons, les danses, les filles, les flirts ... Une jeune et belle caporale ... La suite était moins claire pour Jane. Il y avait eu d'autres boissons, toutes les payées par la fille, et elle avait insisté pour cela. La différence de qualité ne contait pas ce soir, elles sont que deux femmes, s'amusant et cherchant du plaisir. Elles sont embrassées, les baisés de plus en plus nombreux, l'excitation montant rapidement. Elles décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder au bar, pour aller d'un commun accord, chez Jane.

Jane mais une autre gorgée de café, toujours fixant le parking. Un sourire plus grand apparut sur ses lèvres.  
La suite de la soirée n'était pas aussi précise qu'elle aurait voulu, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait passé une nuit d'enfer avec la fille.  
À cette pensée, un frisson lui passer l'échine, le suivi d'une vague de chaleur, d'atteindre le bas de son ventre et plus bas.  
Elle regarde son fils entrejambe pour trouver d'autres traces de baisers sur ses cuisses et sur son sexe rasé. Elle soupira. Oui la belle brune était douce et sensuelle, et surtout elle avait le froid aux yeux.  
Elle ferma les yeux, et commente à se délecter des fragments de souvenirs accumulateurs: des gémissements, des cris, des positions d'avance des positions en nouvelles, des jouets ... Des orgasmes ... Beaucoup d'orgasmes. Elle sourit à ces souvenirs.

Beaucoup de femmes, et très peu d'hommes ont été passés par son lit. Des amants d'un soir le plus souvent. Globalement elle viseait les femmes. Pour les hommes ... c'était ... Plus dur. Son désir sexuel pour les hommes était tout à fait différent, sévères et durs: une sélection d'hommes beaux, musclés, soumis, les femmes de sexe, et bon dans l'acte sexuel. Et pour être sûr que le désir reste, avant et pendent l'acte, il doit y avoir une autre femme, bref que ce soit un trio.  
Le seul homme actuellement, en qui elle avait confiance était Marc. Sinon il faut faire de longues recherches sur son site «Hélios, Date», pour trouver le bon type.

D'après le psy qui suivait, c'était dû à son expérience d'esclave sexuel. Et que le plaisir, qui a eu dans l'acte sexuel avec son type bien spécifique d'homme, était sûrement dû à un événement, de son histoire. Et il fallait continuer les séances pour savoir plus. Mais c'était secondaire, par apport à tout le reste ...  
Elle savait comment voir un psychiatre. Au début elle croyait que n'en avait pas besoin, mais le Docteur Karin Chakwas lui avait dit, qu'elle avait passé devant un psy de l'alliance, pour ma santé mentale, pour le bien de tous, pour mon avenir, bref pour mon bien-être ...

Jane ferma les yeux, et redevint sérieuse et triste, sa pensée a changé totalement.

Hé, oui! Encore, et encore, toujours revenir dans le passé. C'est si difficile et difficile, de retourner dans ces moments chaotiques de ma vie. Putain de passé ...!

Un bruit étouffé, venant de la chambre, la sortie de ses pensées. Elle ouvre les yeux et rétablit la tête, mais ne bouge pas, elle respire fortement.

Des pas doux et hésitants se rapprochant, se firent entendre, s'arrêtant derrière elle, tout près. Et pendentif près de dix secondes, rien ne se passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un corps chaud se blottisse contre elle. Des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille, un suivi de son caressant affectueusement son ventre et ses abdos. Puis, de douces lèvres, vinrent tendrement embrasser le haut de son épaule,

Jane fut surprise par les gestes de tendresse, et se retourna, lentement, lui souriant. Dans la semi-obscurité,  
Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur gris, posé à l'envers. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs en désordre, ses yeux couleur ambre brillaient dans la faible lumière. Un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle était très jolie ... Puis elle dit, d'une voix faible, pâteuse, due au sommeil.  
\- Bonjour. Je ... Euh ... Dit-elle d'une voix timide.  
Jane lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et prit la parole, la regardant dans les yeux, d'une voix douce.  
\- Je t'ai réveillée?  
\- Oh non! C'est votre absence qui m'a réveillée, Madame.  
\- Je croyais que c'était ma présence, qui te restait éveillée, dit-elle, taquine.  
La fille tourna la tête rougissante.  
\- Et rappelle-toi, l'un d'mis d'accord, pas de vouvoiement, et pas de Madame, jusqu'à la reprise du service.  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas habituel, c'est étrange de coucher avec un Officier supérieur.  
\- C'était la première fois n'est-ce pas?  
\- Avec un officier supérieur? Oui!  
\- Et alors, quel est ton avis? Méritent-ils l'excellence supérieure qu'on leur attribue? Tu as la permission de parler librement. Dit-elle, souriante.  
La jeune fille baisse la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Et dit d'une voix faible; un peu timide.  
\- Mon Dieu ... Vous ... Vous êtes sacrément attrayante madame, ainsi qu'exception chaude, et vraiment bonne, je reviendrai volontiers ... Si vous le voulez, évidemment.  
Jane sourit. Je suis attrayante? Chaude? Bonne? Waouh ...! Merci. Mais elle continue à me vouvoyer, ce ne doit pas être si facile pour elle. Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Laisse-la faire.  
\- Merci! Répondit-elle. Je m'entraîne tous les jours, pour satisfaire mes filles.  
Claire pouffa de rire, très vite couvert par sa main. Essayant de se retenir.  
-Pardon Madame.  
Jane lui sourit, puis elle prit la carafe de café en lui-même.  
\- Tu veux du café?  
\- Non, mais, si vous avez du thé, je veux bien. Répondit-elle, allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté du comptoir.  
\- Euh ... je vais allumer la cuisine, attention aux yeux. Elle actionna l'interrupteur.  
Elle commence à ouvrir quelques placards, elle tombe sur une boîte en carton, Lipton, le vert. Oui! Le thé de Julia ... Super.  
\- Du thé vert, ça te va? Dit-elle, en tendant le bras vers la jeune fille.  
\- Oui, c'est parfait. Encore merci.  
Jane, commente à chauffer de l'eau, préparant la tasse. Elle put voir dans le reflet de la vitre la fille, qui avait son regard sur ses fesses, sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle lâcha un petit soupir, et descendit du siège. En disant.  
\- Il est 5 h 35 je vais commencer à m'habiller.  
\- Tu pus le sexe, tu ferais mieux d'aller vite prendre une douche, dit-elle, en montra la porte de la salle de bain. Tu as le temps, ce sera beaucoup mieux que la douche collective de la caserne, et devoir t'expliquer, sous le harcèlement des questions des copines. Mais pour les suçons, je ne peux rien faire, désolée.  
Oh! Merci ... Je vais faire vite. Dit-elle, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Jane hocha la tête, puis elle commente à couler l'eau dans une tasse, et posant le sac. Voilà, bientôt prêt, pour ... euh ...?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, se sentant plongée dans ses souvenirs, pour faire jaillir de sa mémoire le prénom, qui lui a fait honteusement défaut.  
Raquel? Non. Clara? Jennifer? Merde! J'ai oublié son prénom ... Je vais lui demander son numéro et son adresse mail, en lui demandant son prénom et nom, et hop! Une fille sacrément douée au lit, chaude et jolie, à disposition. Voilà! Tout simplement.

6 h 07

Devant la porte du studio de Jane.

\- Encore merci, Caporal Claire Garder, merci pour cette superbe soirée et cette nuit torride. Claire, oui! C'était son prénom. Elle lui avait donné ses numéros et noms.  
\- C'est moi qui vous remercie Madame, merci pour tout ... Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
\- Vous pouvez compter, caporale, soyez toujours prêt.  
Claire, se mit au garde-à-vous, et dit.  
\- Toujours disponible pour vous, Madame!  
Jane rit.  
\- Repos! Caporal, vous pouvez broyeur.  
Claire s'approcha, et lui donna un léger coupé, sur les lèvres et s'enfuit vers un taxi qui attendait, pour rejoindre sa caserne.  
Jane secoua doucement la tête, soupirant. Puis elle alla rejoindre les quartiers de l'école militaire, pour prendre son poste et continuer ses derniers jours de stage de Lt.  
Tout en marchant, elle regarda l'adresse, d'une carte de visite noire et grise, que Claire lui avait glissée, avec plein d'enthousiasme à son sujet. [Bar club, La reine noire, 56 route du parc, Oxford]. Claire y allait souvent, c'était son club préféré, et elle lui conseillait. Elle mit la carte dans sa poche.

 

********************

 

Oxford  
jeudi 20 février  
Bar lesbien. L Galactique

21 h 17  
La salle du bar était à moitié pleine, aux enceintes diffusantes de la musique. Au centre, assis sur les tabourets du comptoir, Samantha Traynor, fixait son verre de jus d'orange, n'osant pas bouger ni se retourner.

«Samantha? »  
\- Hé! Sam, tu m'entends?  
Elle sentit des doigts, tapotant son poignet. Et au lieu de réagir, elle dit.  
\- ... Elle ... Elle est toujours là ...?  
Abby, la gérante du bar, qui prépare deux verres de whisky pour les clients, un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Sam, vers la table, où une belle et mystérieuse cliente était entrée il ya vingt minutes. Elle avait regardé un verre de vin, et, après avoir regardé son regard autour de la salle, ses yeux arrêtés sur Samantha, qui était assise au zinc ..  
\- Toujours là, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle.  
Sam déglutit, sa tête se rétractant lentement dans son manteau, tapotant nerveusement son verre, qui a été maintenu plein, depuis que le regard de la belle femme a croisé le sien. Le fait de retourner rougissante, et se concentrer sur son verre. N'osant pas regarder dans le grand miroir en face, de peur de croiser son regard.  
Une serveuse vint chercher les whiskys, lançant un sourire moqueur à Sam. Puis s'en alla, secouant légèrement, la tête.  
Samantha prit une petite gorgée de jus d'orange, comme pour donner du courage. Avant de dire.  
\- Est-ce ... est-ce qu'elle regarde toujours par ici? Murmura-t-elle.  
\- Toujours, et plus particulièrement toi.  
Samantha laissa échapper un léger gémissement de désespoir.  
Abby roula des yeux.  
\- Sam, chérie, s'il te plaît, soit forte, va lui parler, elle te regarde depuis elle s'est assise. Elle ne te quitte pas des yeux, tu lui plais, c'est sûr. Samantha, une petite tablette, ou une vidéo, en direct de la sécurité de la salle, montrait la belle femme: la trentaine, grande, cheveux châtains en chignon, yeux bleus, peau hachée, et très beau corps, le tout dans un tailleur -pantalon gris. Le style femme d'affaires.  
Samantha soupira et prend une longue gorgée de jus d'orange, vidant le verre.  
\- Elle est loin de ma ligue ... Cet oiseau est dans les hommes, elle est hétéro, c'est sûr. Et même si elle est dans les femmes, pourquoi elle-même à une brindille comme moi. Elle a la trentaine et j'en ai dix-sept; elle n'est bonne que pour les fantasmes, pour moi. Marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle repoussa doucement le verre vide et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle opère des yeux sur elle malgré le déni, ces yeux perçants et ce petit sourire.  
Elle déglutit, sentant ses joues se rougir à la pensée qui passe, elle releva sa capuche, se couvrant au maximum de la tête.  
\- Tiens, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une petite livraison pour moi? Le verre est enlevé et échangé par un verre de vin, comme celui que la femme avait commandé. Son verre est presque vide, vas-y!  
Samantha sourit.  
\- Tu es vraiment folle.  
\- Allez, bonne chance.  
Sam respira profondément, puis attrapa le verre et se dirigea vers la belle brune.  
Abby souriait, secouant la tête. Elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène devant elle, tout en nettoyant le comptoir.

Sam, rougissante, se présente à la femme qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Mais qui gardait le silence.  
\- Heu ... Bonsoir, Madame, j'ai remarqué que votre verre était presque vide, alors si vous êtes inscrit, je viens vous en offrir un autre ... Je peux ... Elle a été coupée, par la belle brune qui lui a pris le verre des mains, et lui dit.  
\- Je m'appelle Crystal, et merci pour le vin. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, je veux parler, si vous avez un moment.  
Elle avait une belle voix.  
\- Oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais très tendue.

Abby regarda avec attention Sam et la femme, tout avait l'air de bien se passer ...  
Dix minutes passèrent, en discussions, frôlements de mains et sourires. Et une Samantha songeuse, de plus en plus excitée.

Enfin Sam, se leva et vint rapidement au comptoir, pour parler à Abby.  
\- Tu peux m'ouvris la salle de danse? S'il te plaît? dit-elle presque dans un murmure, gêné et même en même temps excitée.  
Abby haussa les sourcils, surprise.  
\- La salle de danse? Mais pourquoi? ... Oh! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que ... dis-moi, que ce n'est pas, ce à quoi je pense ... Que lui as-tu dit?  
Samantha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage écarlate, et baisse la tête, avant de dire.  
\- Elle n'est que de passage à Oxford, elle part pour le Japon à minuit. On ne peut pas aller à son hôtel, le temps d'aller et d'euh ... Enfin, tu vois, elle serait en retard à l'aéroport, manque de temps. Elle releva les yeux.  
Abby croisa les bras et regarde Sam dans les yeux.  
\- Tu lui parles depuis dix minutes, et hop! Tu es déjà partante pour le sexe? Merde, Sammy, tu connais la peine. Et tu veux que je t'ouvre la salle de danse, pour un coup rapide? dit-elle, d'un ton grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé passé Sam?  
\- Tu l'as bien fait pour Mathilde et Jen, allez, Abby ... Dit-elle, d'un ton suppliant, lui faisant, des yeux de chiots.  
Abby ferma les yeux, et passa sa principale dans les cheveux. Les yeux de chiots de Samantha étaient son point faible.  
\- Eh! merde! Et elle! dit-elle, en ce qui concerne la femme qui sirotait son vin sereinement. Elle est d'accord?  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord. Alors c'est bon? dit-elle souriante, pleine d'espoir.  
Abby fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une carte magnétique.  
\- Tiens, ça ouvre la porte, fais attention, elle est encore en travaux et tu nettoies après, compris?  
Samantha, hocha la tête et prit rapidement la carte et se pencha, pour lui placer un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Merci, Abby, vraiment merci ... Puis elle rentre et alla rejoindre la femme, l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle. Vers la salle de danse.  
Abby, les regarda partir, soupirant. Dans le même temps, elle remarqua une femme, qui avait relevé la tête, au passage de Sam, et la femme et l'avait suivi le regard. La femme était entrée il y a une heure, elle était assise dans une pièce, loin des regards. Son deuxième verre de whisky devant elle, pensive: grande, les cheveux noirs en chignon, sous la bonnette en laine gris, la peau hâlée, les yeux marrons, belle, avec un visage sévère. Elle portait sous son manteau ouvert, un uniforme de sortie, de l'Alliance. Elle avait l'air seule et déroutée.

 

Samantha vient d'entrer dans la petite salle de danse, elle alluma la zone d'entrée. Crystal, s'avança, parcourant la salle du regard: une petite piste de danse, des divans, des tables et un comptoir. Le fond était en travaux, une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce.  
\- Il fait chaud ... C'est là où tu amènes toutes tes amantes?  
\- Oui! C'est un de mes endroits pour mes conquêtes. Elle Mentit, sourire séducteur aux lèvres. «Pour la chaleur, c'est sûrement pour les ouvriers, dans la journée.  
Samantha s'approcha, lui prit la main et tira la femme vers une banquette. Puis elle se retourne, se fait face à elle, tête baissée, s'entremêlant les doigts, nerveuse. Puis elle dit, d'une voix basse.  
\- Bon, hé, bien voilà ... On est seulement. Je ... Heu ...  
voulez ... - Tu veux m'enivrer? Pour profiter de moi? Répondit Cristal, ronronnant, petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Sam se mit à secouer la tête.  
\- Non, bien sûr que ... Puis Samantha, releva légèrement la tête sourcils froncés. Vous vous moquez de moi, hein? C'est ça?  
La femme ne répond pas, mais lui prendre le menton de sa gauche principale, sa principale droite posant sur sa hanche, puis elle se pencha, capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux. Sam ferma les yeux, gémissante, agrippant sa nuque pour la retenir et lui renvoyer son baiser. Elle couina, passe sentit les mains de la femme, serrer fortement ses fesses, dessus son manteau. Puis Crystal s'écarta, posant son devant le sien.  
\- Es-tu sûr que tu le veux? Ce n'est que ...  
\- Oui, je sais, le sexe rapide, mais je suis l'ai dit, c'est bon pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Puis elle l'embrassa, avec plus de fougue. Lui faisant bien comprendre sa détermination.  
Au bout d'une moitié de secondes, la femme la poussa doucement et commenta à son fils, en souriant.  
\- Enlevons nos manteaux ... Et le reste ... Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, à ses lèvres.  
Elles commencent à se déshabiller, rapidement, posant manteaux, vêtements, pantalons et chaussures. Gardant leurs sous-vêtements. Sam une culotte rouge sexy et un soutien-gorge noir, la femme, une chaîne dentelle, et un soutien-gorge de même style. Samantha salive, prête pour la suite ...  
... Mon Dieu ... Je ne crois pas ... Je vais enfin faire l'amour avec une vraie femme ... Une trentenaire ... L'expérience, la fougue, et tout ... Oh, oui! Et tout le reste ..., waouh, j'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ils restèrent là immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux, puis Crystal se rapprocha, assez près pour que leurs seins se touchent.  
Elle ferma ses deux mains sur sa taille, l'encerclant, pour la serrer contre elle dans un baiser passionné. Sam ferma les yeux, et répond positivement à la poussée d'une langue sur ses lèvres, quelle laisse passer, et gémit quand la langue de la femme, dansa avec la sienne, pendentif de la deuxième seconde.

Des doigts caressant les muscles souples de son dos, vinrent dégrafer son soutien gorge, le fait glisser au sol.

Soudain, la langue disparue pour laisser place aux baisers, picorant sa mâchoire pour se déplacer le long de sa gorge. Samantha gémissait, les yeux fermés, sous les doux assauts, tandis que la femme plantait des baisers chatouilleux, le long de sa clavicule. Traçant fils chemin sur la peau douce, de couleur caramel. Samantha, se trémoussait, gémissante, contre le corps chaud de la femme, essayant désespérément de défaire de ses doigts tremblants, le fermoir du soutien-gorge en dentelle.

Merde! Sammy ... Assure, ne gémis pas comme une adolescente, sois forte! Fais bonne figure et ... Oooh ... Mon Dieu ... Ses pensées explosèrent, sous l'effet d'un frisson violent, qui venait de descendre le long de son corps, jusqu'à son bas-ventre.  
Sous l'effet de caresses et de baisers bien placés.  
Sam haleta quand Crystal reprit son exploration. Ses doigts identifiés caressaient avec assurance la courbe de la taille de Samantha. Une entrée principale sous sa culotte, malaxant ses fesses. Tandis que des doigts caressaient un sein. Samantha est aux épaules de la femme, juste au moment, où une langue passe sous un sein, le léchant, avant de remonter à l'auréole brune. Sa respiration s'arrêta, quand la langue de cristal s'attarda sur un téton dur, le feuilletant, et que deux doigts épinglaient l'autre. Le fait couiner, avant de lâcher un grognement de plaisir.  
Mais reprends-toi! Tu agis comme une gamine là! De la volonté Sammy, hacher! Maîtrise-toi! Respire ... Expire ... Eh merde! Non! ... C'est trop ... C'est Impossiiii ... Oooh ... Chiotte! Un autre frisson l'enveloppe, s'attardant sur son noyau sensible. Cette fois, c'était sûr, sa culotte était foutue.  
La langue, laissa le téton, pour tracer une ligne humide le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant au nombril, pour lui donner quelques photos de la pointe de la langue. Puis Crystal se redressa, et se pencha au niveau de sa joue. Lui murmurant, d'une voix grave.  
\- Es-tu sûr de ça? «Douceur». Elle appuie sur le mot Douceur, pour bien se faire comprendre. Puis elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, avant de prendre son lobe entre les dents et le tirer. «Je ne serai pas gentille Douceur,  
Samantha frémit, en entendant, fils pseudo du site de rencontre. Et laissez échapper un petit gémissement et ferme les yeux.  
Mon Dieu, ça y est! Mon premier sexe, en tant que soumise ... Enfin! J'y suis ... J'attends ça depuis longtemps, je le prends même c'est le sexe rapide, ça vaut bien une petite culotte de foutue ... c'est quand même dommage ... Si peu de temps.  
\- Je sais, haleta Sam. Je ... Je suis prête, madame.  
\- Bien! Alors, allons-y.  
La femme, se recula gardant bien son regard sur Sam, et tendit son bras, pour enrouler ses doigts autour de la natte de Sam, qui grogna sous l'effet de la brûlure, la forcer à suivre juste devant le divan. Elle lâcha la natte, et baisse son string, très lentement, faisant apparaître un sexe humide, partiellement rasé, un rectangle de poils noirs au-dessus.

Crystal, s'essaya au bord du divan, écartant les jambes et pointant le sol entre ses pieds.  
\- À genoux! ordonna-t-elle, fermement.  
On se trouve entre les jambes de la femme, levant les yeux vers le visage de la femme et le sexe appétissant ... Elle se lécha ses lèvres, prévoyante ...  
Crystal tapota ses cuisses, autorisant à toucher.  
Elle posa ses principaux sur les cuisses, les caressants, tendrement, les écartant encore un peu. Les yeux de cristal se plissèrent, et elle saisit la mâchoire de Sam avec ses doigts, fermement.  
\- Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres! Et tu ne te touche pas, à moins que je ne te dise compris? Et dernier point, tu ne me pénètres pas! Tu ne sers que de ta langue! Entendus?  
Samantha hocha du mieux qu'elle a mis, avec son menton dans la main de la femme.

Crystal, la fixa un instant, avant que la principale sous sa mâchoire ne glisse dans ses cheveux, agrippant fermement la natte, pour tirer sa tête en avant, entre ses cuisses. Sam est surprise, mais elle se reprend vite, vite son fils, dans cette zone qu'elle connaît bien.  
Des poils courts et doux sourent ses lèvres et son nez, elle glissa la tête vers le bas, respirant le doux parfum de cristal. Son humidité rencontrant d'abord son menton, puis ses lèvres. Elle sortit la langue ...  
Crystal laisse s'échapper un petit soupir, la chanson se prononce sur la langue de Sam, se pose sur le bas de son sexe, ouvert, pour remonter lentement le long de sa fente, zigzagant, jusqu ' au clitoris ... Pour y clapoter plusieurs coups de langue, sur la pointe du bourgeon sensible, faisant gémir la femme.  
Ses doigts se déplacent des cuisses aux plis humides, les écartant. Facilitant l'accès.  
Samantha fit redescendre sa langue le long de la fente humide, jusqu'à la base du sexe, pour y plonger une langue, remontant lentement le clitoris, feuilletant les plis lisses ... Grognant de plaisir. Son goût était un mélange de sel avec une pointe de douceur acide.  
... Hummm! Trop bon ... Pas de bêtises sammy, applique-toi, elle soit fière de toi ...  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la fierté, devant toute l'humidité abondante qu'elle provoquait. Elle excitait la femme, c'était sûr.  
La langue arriva au clitoris gonflé. Ses doigts se mettant de chaque côté du capuchon, tirant dessus, décalottant le clitoris. Elle pointa la langue, et commença à feuilleter le petit paquet de nerfs sensible, sentant immédiatement les cuisses de la femme, se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Suivi d'un gémissement guttural. Une main serra, sa tête.  
Oh! Oui! Douceur ... Comme ça ... tu es une bonne fille.  
Inconsciemment, sa main droite se déplaça entre ses cuisses, où elle est chaude et mouillée, elle dégoulinait le long de ses cuisses à travers le tissu de sa culotte.  
Soudainement, Cristal lui concerne la tête, tire sa natte, fixateur du regard, la peau brillante d'une couche de transpiration, la respiration haletante.  
\- T'ai-je dit que tu peux te toucher? Siffla-t-elle, et Sam envoyé son cœur s'emballer devant le ton sombre de sa voix, lui faisant tordre son ventre.  
Samantha avala, et se lécha les lèvres pour prendre toute l'humidité, accumulée. Elle se garde de la tête du mieux qu'elle est avec les doigts de cristal, toujours autour de sa natte.  
\- Non, Madame, pardonnez-moi ... Je suis débutante, je ... Sa phrase est interrompue, par un bruit de respiration forte, suivi d'un faible gémissement, venant de l'entrée.  
Elles se tournent simultanément vers le bruit.  
Une silhouette noire vêtir leurs attentions, et le visage de Sam tourne au rouge foncé, quand elle se rend compte qu'une personne ... C'est une femme, à moitié cachée derrière pilier murale, était entrée dans la salle: elle était jeune, la vaine, un bonnet gris couvrant les cheveux noirs, la peau mate, grande et belle. La femme avait le manteau ouvert, découvrant un uniforme militaire. La main gauche pinçant un téton à travers le tissu, et elle a fait sa tête dans le pantalon. Les yeux fermés, visage rouge.  
Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'arrêta brusquement, rouvrant grandement les yeux, le bouche ouverte d'effroi. Son regard croisa les leurs, ses mains toujours là où elles font arrêtées.  
Un long silence remplie la salle. Sam, détourna le regard, et le prix de panique essaya de le levier, mais une ferme ferme l'empêcha de se lever, maintenant à genoux. Le visage rouge de honte.  
La femme retira sa principale de son entrejambe, elle attendrait quelque quelque chose. Chrystal lui fit un petit signe de tête, et lui montra le côté vide du divan. La belle militaire semble hésiter, puis elle s'avança doucement, les scrutant, méfiante, pour venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés, se tenant droit, ses yeux allant de Sam à Crystal. Puis elle s'exprima, d'un ton doux légèrement géné, mais ferme.  
\- Hum! ... Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir déranger ... Puis je vous regarder?  
Cristal sourit et regarda Samantha, droit dans les yeux. Pour lui demander.  
\- Peut-elle rester, Douceur. ?  
Sam Hocha doucement la tête. Le visage en feu.  
... Mais ... Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ... Pourquoi ai-je accepté? Suis-je devenu une perverse? Merde! ... Je ne maîtrise plus rien, je n'ai jamais été, aussi excitée que maintenant ... J'ai mon bourgeon et mon vagin en feu, depuis que cette belle est là ...  
Cristal se retourna vers la jeune femme , sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Voulez-vous participer?  
Non, merci ... Je ... euh ... Je ne suis pas actif, je vais regarder.  
Crystal fronça les sourcils.  
\- Vous êtes voyeuse ou passive?  
La belle armée semble embarrassée, tourna son regard vers la piste de danse, pensive; voir inversé ses yeux dans ceux de Crystal, et dit.  
\- Une amie m'a dit que j'étais bicurieuse ... Et passif, voilà, mais si ça pose un problème ... Crystal leva la main.  
\- Non ! Non aucunement, pardon pour la question, nous allons continuer, n'est-ce pas Douceur? dit-elle en se tournant vers Samantha. Aller au travail.  
Samantha reprit le léchage du clitoris, et des plis, sous les yeux avides de la militaire, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, glissa son pantalon et son boxeur, a examiné un sexe entièrement rasé et rose. Puis elle commença à se masturber, tout en se caressant la poitrine, sans aucune pudeur.  
Pendentif plus de quinze minutes, des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs entrecoupés par des encouragements, et de bruits humides, résonnèrent dans la salle.  
Soudain Crystal grogna, et dit à Sam, d'une voix rauque de désir.  
\- Ça suffit, suce-le, et vite j'y suis presque. Gémit-elle une voix essoufflée  
Elle se penche, écartant les plis dégoulinants de désirs, et enveloppant ses lèvres autour de bourgeon en feu, le suçage fortement et goulûment, tout dans le feuilletant frénétiquement de bout de sa langue. Les cuisses de Crystal se referment sur son visage. Elle n'arrêta pas, suçage encore plus le clitoris, fermant les yeux, dans la concentration totale du travail bien fait ...  
Crystal, les yeux fermés, cambrés, tremblait légèrement, tout en poussant des forts gémissants d'extase ...

Samantha leva les yeux vers le visage de Crystal alors en pleine jouissance, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, souriante, dans un nuage orgasmique. La principale dans sa natte se détendit. Sam passe de petits coups de langue, le long et autour de sexe luisant, le nettoyant, en profitant pour placer des baisers le long des cuisses, puis elle s'assit, s'essuyant du dos le principal sa bouche et son menton. Et attendit, en espérant que la sa favorisée soit sa et elle elle partira en elle aussi.  
Elle osa porter un léger coup d'oeil vers la belle armée.  
La belle femme était avachie contre le dossier, les fesses sur le bord du divan. Son débardeur était levé au-dessus de sa poitrine, dans une peau hâlée, dans des abdos et dans un corps tonique. Son soutien-gorge sportif a été exceptionnel. Son pantalon et boxeur, formaient un tas à ses pieds, autour de ses bottes.  
Elle fixe Samantha, les pupilles dilatées de désir. Deux de ses doigts, frottaient avec son fils clitoris. Son autre principal massait un sein, caressant du pouce un téton brun, dur. Aucun bruit ne sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, à l'exception d'un rapide.  
Elle réussit à se maîtriser? Comment fait-elle? ... À sa place, je serai en train de gémir et moi trémousser, incapable de me retenir ... Non! Pire, j'aurai déjà joui ... c'est évident. Elle est belle ... corps tonique et ...

Le corps de cristal est pertinent, la forme sortit de ses pensées  
\- Bon travail douceur, encore un manque d'expérience, mais tu débrouilles bien pour ton âge.  
Samantha la regarda, fronçant les sourcils, très irrités. Crystal n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers la belle militaire. Et lui dit d'une voix encore rauque de plaisirs.  
\- Mademoiselle, si vous la marque, vous donnez l'expérience à cette jeune fille, elle ne demande qu'à apprendre. Et par la même occasion, vous m'écoutez donc votre avis sur ses capacités? Je cherche alors la couverture d'éloge sur le profil de sa page ...  
La militaire qui avait arrêté de se masturber, s'exprima, intéressée.  
\- Quelle page?  
Elle se tourna vers Samantha, qui avait le visage cramoisi et un air horrifié.  
\- Douceur, veux-tu lui donner le nom du site, et ton nom ... Si tu veux bien sûr. Pour qu'elle puisse donner son avis  
Les mots sortantent sans retenue.  
\- Hélios Date, je suis sous le nom de «Douceur d'Horizon»  
Mon Dieu je suis folle! Je ... Je ne connais pas la même ... Pas encore ce soir. Même si elle avait lu ton profil ... C'est trop chaud ...  
\- Voilà! Alors qu'en dites-vous? Envie de tester sa petite, mais frétillante langue? Ses timides, mais douces lèvres?  
\- Hé! Et si je ne veux pas? Répliqua Sam. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je me moque de que tu veux, tu m'obéis! Tu te rappelles? À moins que tu ne veuilles tout arrêter?  
Samantha baisse la tête, mettant ses bras le long de son corps.  
\- Oui, pardon ... Euh, non! Je ... Je me rappelle, et non, je veux continuer.  
\- Et vous belle militaire?  
\- Je veux bien ... Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour lui rendre le plaisir, il faut qu'elle sache.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a été déviée, et pour mon plaisir je m'en occupe ...  
Crystal alla derrière Sam et la poussa entre les jambes de l'armée, qui écarta encore plus les cuisses, prévoyante, malgré l'entrave des vêtements autour de ses pieds. Ses yeux focalisés sur Sam, haletante.  
Mon Dieu! Un trio ... Avec une autre belle femme ... bien tonique ... Mmmh! Rien que pour moi ...  
Un pic de chaleur allumé à son bourgeon déjà en feu. Suivi d'un volumineux filet d'humidité, venant de sa chatte en chaleur, coulant le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sous l'effet de la pensée.

Samantha se lécha les lèvres. Puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches et se pencha, posant une langue juste au-dessus du clitoris, sans le toucher et le glissement de la langue vers le haut, suivant le bord des abdos sculptés de la belle militaire. La belle femme se cambra et lâcha un gémissement sourd, et prévoyante, elle enleva son soutien-gorge.  
Sam remonta une langue jusqu'à la courbure ferme des seins, pour les lécher chacun leur tour. Une de ses mains vint caresser le ventre musclé. Ensuite ses lèvres enveloppent un téton, l'aspirant dans un premier temps avant le lécher, faisant siffler la guerre. Ses doigts vinrent s'occuper du téton pendant l'autre sein, le pinçant. Son regard est attiré par un nom sur les plaques d'identité militaire, branlantes, «Ashley», les plaques bougeaient trop pour qu'elle puise voir le nom de famille.  
Ashley ... c'est beau ... et elle s'est remise à taquiner les tétons.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, la belle armée lui a indiqué la tête, d'une principale douce, mais ferme, avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser féroce,  
Un petit bruit de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Sam, mais elle ne s'y opposa pas. Elle passa ses mains autour de la taille de l'armée et rendra le baiser avec enthousiasme. Mais elle est vite submergée par la férocité et la domination du baiser et de la langue. Puis la belle femme s'abîme le baiser et lui rend sa liberté.  
Sous l'effet de l'excitation supplémentaire du baiser, Sam baisse son visage entre les jambes musclées. Se comportant à l'intérieur de l'intérieur des cuisses, pour la suite traîner sa langue, le long des plis humides et enflés de la belle militaire. Elle en profita pour poser deux doigts sur la fente, un peu pour le compte, et pour la réaction de la femme. Un léger sourire, l'accueil, le suivi d'un hochement de tête, la rassura. Elle glissa doucement, mais facilement les deux doigts entre les murs lubrifiés et chauds. Elle sentit les muscles intérieurs serrés autour de ses doigts, et comment faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides.  
Dans le même temps, elle attrape le clitoris entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant fortement, avant d'en lécher la pointe. Puis elle ajouta un doigt ...  
\- Putain! Oooh! gémit la militaire, se cambrant violemment, et poussa un long gémissement. Sam sentit une tête sur la tête, la police contre son sexe, lui disant de ne surtout pas bouger.  
Alors que Sam continuait méticuleusement à travailler avec sa langue et ses doigts; elle sentit sa culotte glisser le long de ses cuisses pour être enlevée. Puis des mains l'incitèrent à se mettre à quatre pattes, jambes écartées, les fesses en l'air. Elle laissa faire, se concentrant sur le bourgeon gonflé entre ses lèvres; essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre ...  
Samantha sentit une question posée sur sa gauche, suivie d'une langue humide, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Lui donnant de petits coups de langue, dans le creux des rênes et sur le coccyx. Sam couina, et se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. La langue lécha sa fesse droite avant de descendre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, donnant des petits baisers, avant de remonter vers le sexe humide, par de petits coups.

Crys utilisa deux de ses doigts pour frotter la chatte trempée de Sam. Avant de glisser sans effort, dans les plis chauds et humides. Sam était serrée, mais elle était capable de bouger ses doigts. Puis elle commença à pomper, son autre principal caressant et malaxant une fesse. Samantha laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur, étouffé dans le sexe de la belle militaire.

Oh mon Dieu! Je..Je vais être prise en sandwich. Entre deux femmes forte ... C'est trop ... Trop chaud ... Trop bon, Oh oui! ... Elle pousse un grognement de plaisir, et accélère les coups de langues sur le clitoris et le mouvement des doigts. Je ne maîtrise rien, et c'est bien ... Si bon ..

Au bout de deux minutes, Crys se pencha, et sortit la langue pour glisser entre les lèvres humides, la léchant en profondeur, la langue faisant des cercles le long et entre les plis. Elle sortit ses doigts de murs chauds et mouillés, pour venir caresser le clitoris de Sam. Elle sursauta, et grogna

Samantha enfonça sa bouche dans la chatte de l'armée, sa position entre deux superbes femmes lui permettait de tourner la tête. Elle se recula, se cambrant au maximum et écarta un peu plus ses jambes avant de mettre son cul dans l'air, le secouant dans l'extase. Sam a appuyé sur un peu plus sa tête contre son sexe, le jus des plis était étalé sur ses joues et son menton, qu'elle lécha avec avidité ...

\- Hmmf! ... Hmmf! "En quelques minutes Samantha commença à perdre le contrôle, le plaisir était au sommet du fort ... Elle avait du mal à tenir, elle perdait du pied.

Une moitié consciente, elle laisse une langue vagabonder vers le bas, passant tout en léchant, le périnée pour s'attarder sur l'anus. La belle armée sursauta, et se figea sous la caresse de la langue, et poussa un lourd grognement, pressant la tête de Sam entre ses cuisses, sous l'effet de la libération de l'orgasme. De petites secousses parcouraient son corps.

\- Alors? Tu aimes ça, petite mangeuse de chatte? Grogna Crys, qui écrit à propos de haleter, ses doigts frottant et pinçant le clitoris en feu de Samantha. «Bien sûr, petite salope ... Bien sûr, que tu aimes ça ... le goût d'une chatte débauchée, une bonne chatte dégoulinante ... Samantha lâcha un long grognement, sous l'effet des paroles. Juste après ses paroles Cris glissa une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse  
alors? Tu te mets toujours à quatre pattes pour ceux qui le demandent? Pour tous ceux qui veulent s'amuser avec ton petit petit corps? Toujours prêt à rendre le service?  
L'effet de ses dernières paroles fut bientôt.

Un orgasme violent la submergée, la récompense crieur. Elle se redressa légèrement, avant d's'écrouler sur la cuisse de la belle armée. Elle chercha une récompense, et sa principale trouva une autre, croisant leurs doigts.

********************

22h35  
Samantha vient de finir de nettoyer la salle de danse et d'utiliser le système d'aération. Elle assure un moment et ferma les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle sortit, referma la porte et rend la carte d'ouverture à Abby. Lui promettant de tout lui dire, mais pas maintenant, car elle était très fatigué.

 

 ********************************************** ********************************************** ********************************************** *****************************

    **chapitre 5 bientot**

**En espérant que cela vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, c'est important, sinon sans vos avis, j'écris dans le flou total. Merci à tous et toutes.**

 

 


	5. Chapitre 5

NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS.  
Julia wiles : (lesbienne). Civile. Amante et amie de Shepard. Propriétaire d’une compagnie de vaisseaux de transport, travaillant avec l’Alliance. Amoureuse de Shepard.  
Mark Burkett : Civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard.  
Sophie Lacroix : (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard.  
Claire Garder : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Caporale, dernière conquête de Shepard... Très attirée par Shepard, mais ne se fait pas d’illusion.  
Macha Mircovitch : (bisexuelle). Militaire. Cheffe. Assistante personnelle de Jane Shepard. Elle a le béguin pour Jane, ainsi qu’une très grande admiration.  
.****************************************************************************************************************.

Chapitre 5

 

Londres, Angleterre.  
Vendredi 21 février 2177  
Quartier résidentiel  
Villa, de Julia Wiles  
6 h 05

 

Jane Shepard venait de sortir de la douche et terminait de s’habiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres : Julia avait fait attention, elle ne lui avait pas laissé de suçons le long de la gorge et de la mâchoire, bonne chose ; pour ceux de la clavicule… cela allait. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche ; fixant l’anneau en or, secouant légèrement la tête souriante. Elle arrangea son chandail et enroula un élastique autour de ses cheveux humides en une queue de cheval. Jane retourna à la cuisine pour prendre deux tasses de café fumantes et revint à la chambre.

Elle entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour que la lumière de la cuisine éclaire un peu la chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers le grand lit. Elle posa les cafés sur la table de chevet, poussant de cotés les godes vibrants éteint et alluma la radio, baissant le son. Puis Jane s’assit sur le bord du lit et se tourna vers la gracieuse forme nue de Julia, couchée sur les draps. La couette recouvrant la moitié de ses jambes.

Jane en profita, pour laisser glisser son regard sur le beau corps nu, allongé sur le ventre : la peau couleur caramel luisait, sous des restes d’huile de massage. Sa tête enfoncée dans l’oreiller, disparaissant sous un fouillis de cheveux noirs. Une main posée sur le côté de la tête faisait apparaître une menotte à son poignet.

Jane tendit le bras, pour caresser de sa main les fesses toniques, avant de passer le dos d’un ongle le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant gémir et frissonner Julia ; lui donnant la chair de poule. Puis elle donna une petite claque sur une fesse. Avant de dire.  
« Debout belle paresseuse ! c’est l’heure. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Tu as du café sur la table de chevet. »  
– Mnngh, Julia grogna des incohérences, d’une voix légèrement ensommeillée, et lui tourna le dos.  
Julia grogna quelque chose, avant d’enfouir son visage dans l’oreiller, cherchant à tâtons la couette pour se couvrir.  
– Et arrête de bouder, ce qui est fait est fait !  
Puis au bout d’une vingtaine de secondes, elle se leva doucement : les yeux encore un peu flous, son cou et sa mâchoire étaient couverts de suçons, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, descendaient dans toutes les directions. Les circonstances typiques d’une nuit de sexe agitée. Elle fixa ses yeux sur Jane, qui mettait ses bottes. Dos à elle.  
Julia s’approcha et l’étreignit, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, une main se posant sur une cuisse, l’autre sur son ventre, les caressants. Puis elle lui donna de tendres baisers sur la nuque, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Puis elle dit, sur un ton de reproche.  
– Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas épousée ?… Dit-elle, gémissante. Pourquoi pas moi ?  
Jane roula des yeux et soupira.  
– Julia, je te l’ai déjà dit… c’est un faux mariage, c’est pour une mission qui…  
– Mais pourquoi Mark, et pas moi ? Moi aussi je t’aime ! La coupa-t-elle.  
Jane écarta les bras de Julia, doucement, mais fermement, et se leva pour se mettre face à elle, elle prit la tasse de café et commença à le siroter, les yeux dans ceux de Julia. Puis elle lui dit.  
– Bois ton café, ça va réveiller ton cerveau, pour que tu ne dises plus de connerie… Rappelle-toi sur quoi l’on s’était mises d’accord… toi et moi.  
Julia détourna le regard et s’assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tasse de café, et se mit à boire. Mais ne répondit pas.  
Jane répondit à sa place.  
– Nous avons un accord Julia, entre nous deux ce n’est que de l’amitié et du sexe, je ne peux t’en donner plus, tu le sais et tu l’as acceptée. Et c’est très bien ainsi, si tu en veux plus je ne peux pas t’en… Elle fut coupée.  
– C’est bon ! j’ai compris… arrête ! répondit-elle, en colère, et frustrée. Elle reposa fermement la tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur ceux de Jane. Puis elle se redressa et força Shepard à s’asseoir sur le bord, appuyant doucement sur son épaule et sur sa hanche. Jane se laissa aller sur le bord du lit, continuant à siroter son café, curieuse de la suite.  
– Allez, assieds-toi ! Tu ressembles à une Matriarche Galarienne !  
Puis elle courut vers la salle de bains avant de revenir avec une trousse de maquillage, et s’assit autour des cuisses de Jane.  
– Attends Julia ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais?  
– Chut, tu en as vraiment besoin… rappelle-toi, tu as un rendez-vous.  
– Bien, mais que les yeux.  
– Et les lèvres !  
Jane soupira.  
Julia sourit et commença le travail.  
Une vingtaine de secondes passa, seule la musique de la radio se faisait entendre ; avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.  
– Alors pourquoi lui, et pas moi ? Fronçant les yeux.  
– Tu ne vas pas lâcher, hein ?  
Julia secoua la tête.  
– Réponds !  
– Un couple de femmes mariées aurait plus attiré l’attention qu’un couple normal. Et Mark s’est tout de suite porté volontaire, il a accepté d’être mon mari et…  
– Faux mari ! répliqua Julia.  
– Oui, faux mari… Donc, il connait les grosses lignes de la mission, et il l’a accepté. L’état major a accepté son implication, mais en dehors de toutes actions. Il m’accompagnera donc, pour cette mission.  
– Tu peux m’en dire plus sur la mission ? Julia venait de terminer un eye-liner, et commença l’autre.  
– C’est secret, Julia ! Tu le gardes pour toi, sinon plus de sexe… Couic ! Jane la regarda, un air grave.  
Julia leva les yeux au plafond et soupira.  
– Bien sûr, je ne suis pas si folle.  
– Donc en gros… je dois détruire une base qui sert de ravitaillement et de transit, pour les trafiquants de drogue et d’esclaves. C’est une mission d’infiltration, et de destruction. Mark me sert de couverture, si l’on se renseigne sur nous, nous ne serions qu’un couple marié en voyage de noces, faisant le tour des colonies. Les services secrets nous ont fourni une bonne couverture. Mark restera à l’hôtel pendant tout le reste de la mission.  
Julia arrêta son travail de maquillage et regarda Jane, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiés.  
– Tu vas infiltrer et détruire une base seule ?  
– Non, un groupe m’attend sur place, je dois en prendre le commandement. C’est une mission pour mon statut N7, l’état-major m’a donné cette mission et je dois la monter, choix du groupe, stratégie, etc. Tous mes choix ont été approuvés, maintenant je dois la réussir.  
Julia termina le maquillage et prit la main gauche de Jane, exhibant l’alliance.  
– Pff !… Elle est moche, moi, je t’aurai offert une alliance avec plein de diamants.  
Jane ne répondit pas. Elle venait de se concentrer sur les informations venant de la radio, qui indiquait, qu’un grave accident bloquant la M3 menant à l’école militaire de Sandhurst. Elle souleva Julia pour l’asseoir sur le lit, et commença à mettre sa veste en jurant.  
Julia fronça les sourcils.  
– Qui a-t-il ?  
– La M3 est fermée pour cause d’accident, et la M4 est bloquée par la neige, je vais être obligée de prendre la M25 et la A3 et je n’ai même pas appelé le taxi et, merde ! je vais être en retard à Sandhurst, et en plus j’ai un rendez-vous avec les Gradés. Et pour couronner le tout, je dois passer chez moi pour des vêtements propres.  
Jane alluma son omni-outil s’apprêtant à appeler un taxi  
– Tu peux prendre une de mes motos si tu veux.  
Jane s’arrêta et la regarda, surprise, mais un large sourire apparut sur son visage.  
– L’antigrav ou à roue.  
Julia se leva et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
– Qu’importe, celle qui te fait plaisir, mais à ta place je choisirais l’Antigrav, elle est plus sure pour la neige et le verglas. Elle se leva, prenant Jane, par la main et l’attira vers le vestibule, ou elle prit une clé USB dans un plat sur un meuble et la lança à Jane, qui l’attrapa sans problème.  
– Merci.  
– Fais gaffe ma belle, fais attention à toi.  
Jane ne répondit pas. Elle mit son manteau et ses gants, et se dirigea vers la porte ou elle retourna, donnant un baiser affectueux à Julia, avant de dire.  
– Alors c’est sûr, on ne te verra pas ce soir ? Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne peux pas te faire remplacer ?  
– Hé, non, une livraison pour Arcturus, en urgence… Je dois être au vaisseau à 11 heures, c’était prévu avant ton invitation, désolée. Dit-elle tristement. « J’aurais tant aimé être avec vous, et surtout empêcher Mark de faire un peu trop le coq. »  
– Sophie prépare une soirée, pour fêter ma promotion au grade de Lieutenante et ma remise de l’étoile de Terra, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois libre lors de la soirée. Je t’enverrai les invitations dès que tout sera prêt.  
– Oui, je sais, elle m’en avait déjà parlé, c’est pour dans une ou deux semaines… c’est ça ?  
– c’est ça, alors fais attention à ton agenda. Puis elle lui donna un dernier baiser sur son front, et sortit tout en prenant le casque, en direction du garage. Julia lui ouvrit la porte.  
Deux minutes plus tard, une superbe moto-antigrav survolait le sol à plus d’un mètre, dans la nuit et le froid.

********************

Zone de non-droit  
Banlieue NE de Londres.  
6 h 45

Héléna Feron, venait d’ouvrir la porte du bureau, deux gobelets de cafés à la main. David était en pleine communication téléphonique, il lui fit signe de rentrer et de ne pas parler, elle avança, lui montrant le gobelet de café fumant avant de le poser sur la table. Elle examina la pièce : des chaises, une table et des casiers. Très sommaire, pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers l’homme au téléphone : David Rieder, très grand, châtain, encore avec son manteau. Il gérait la mission d’ont elle était en charge.  
Puis elle se tourna, jetant un coup d’œil à travers la vitre, laissant son regard voguer vers l’extérieur : l’endroit avait à peu près 80m², sans étages ; c’était un ancien hangar, pour véhicules de transport. Il avait été transformé en un espace de stockage et de garage : la moitié était occupée par des caisses, des paquets et quelques petits conteneurs. Le tout enfermant de la Technologie, des armes, drogues ou autres.  
Près des grandes portes coulissantes, dans un conteneur ouvert, cinq jeunes filles adolescentes portant toutes un manteau, étaient assises. Elles étaient menottées et bâillonnées, les yeux dans le vide… Droguées.  
Héléna fronça les sourcils.  
Mince ! Des esclaves ?… De futures prostituées ? Eh, merde ! Le gang continu dans ce trafic ?…  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à David, irritée. Il avait terminé sa communication et commençait à siroter son café, il la regardait d’un œil songeur.  
– Pour qui sont ces filles ? dit-elle en montrant le conteneur derrière elle.  
David avala sa dernière gorgée, et soupira.  
– C’est une commande du commanditaire de Fabiani , ça n’a rien à voir avec la mission qui nous préoccupe.  
– Son commanditaire ?  Le contrebandier galactique ? Donc elles sont bien destinées pour être esclaves, n’est-ce pas ? Esclaves sexuels, quelques parts dans la galaxie et, vu l’apparence et l’âge des filles, leurs futurs ne vont pas sûrement pas être très agréables… Je croyais que le gang ne faisait plus dans la traite d’esclave galactique ?  
– Moi aussi, moi aussi… Écoute  Héléna ! Je n’y suis pour rien, d’accord ! alors, ferme-là, ou va te plaindre auprès du boss. Maintenant pouvons-nous passer au sujet du jour ?  
Héléna ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Essayant de se calmer.  
Calme-toi, merde ! Bien sûr qu’il n’y est pour rien… Et je n’y peux rien. La demande d’esclaves humains était en fortes hausses, surtout les filles et, bien sûr les crédits sont prioritaires… Comme toujours.  
– Oui!  
– Bien, tout est près ? Tout se passe comme prévu ?  
– Oui, c’est bon ! Mais je recommande d’attendre Fabiani. Je n’aimerais pas à avoir à tout répéter. Il devrait être là non ?  
– C’était lui que j’avais au téléphone, il ne devrait plus tarder ; il a été ralenti par la météo.  
On frappa à la porte. « Entrez », dit calmement David.  
Un homme à la peau hâlée glissa sa tête de côté.  
– Il est là chef.  
– Fais-le entrer.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Fabiani entra. Il était brun, petit, mais alerte, un bonnet gris sur la tête et emmitouflé dans son manteau. Il avait un petit sac à l’épaule et un gros gobelet de café dans sa main. Il les salua, chacun d’un hochement de tête.  
– Rieder ! Feron ! Désolé pour le retard.  
– Salut Fabiani ! répondit David.  
Héléna ne lui répondit que d’un signe de tête, pleine de mépris pour cet esclavagiste.  
– Avant de commencer… Ce sont mes filles dans le conteneur ? Demanda Fabiani.  
– Oui, elles sont arrivées hier soir, vous avez dû recevoir leurs bilans de santé, je vous les ai envoyés avec le reste. Elles correspondent à vos critères.  
Héléna serra les dents. Avant de lâcher, d’un ton cassant.  
– Pouvons-nous commencer ? Vous savez ? La mission ! J’ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes, avec mes hommes et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.  
David la regarda d’un air dur.  
– Oui, asseyez-vous et commençons.  
David et Fabiani prirent chacun une chaise, Héléna resta debout. Tablette à la main.  
– Nous vous écoutons, Mlle Feron.  
– Tout est prêt, les hommes connaissent leurs rôles, les véhicules et le matériel ont été vérifiés et nous avons répété l’action par deux fois, sans problèmes, aux mêmes horaires. Je vous ai envoyé tous les rapports concernant la mission.  
– Vous vous chargez de l’infiltration et du suivi ? Questionna Fabiani.  
– Oui je serai sur place, suivant la cible, toujours en contact avec les hommes, les prévenants des évènements. Tout devrait bien se passer.  
– Vous avez une idée de l’heure de son départ du club et, si elle sera seule ?  
– Non, le club ferme à minuit et le night-club à 4h, nous avons donc une large fourchette de temps pour l’enlever et l’amener ici. Si elle est seule ? D’après mes sources, elle ira danser avec sa petite amie après son service, donc tout se jouera entre minuit et 4h00 ; s’il y a des imprévus, je vous en ferais part… Voilà !  
– Pour moi tout est bon, qu’en dites-vous, Fabiani ? Dit David.  
– Idem, mais encore ne pas oublier, que c’est une mission très importante, mon commanditaire veut absolument cette fille. Bonne chance Mlle Feron.  
– Bonne chance Héléna.  
– Merci, bon j’y vais, au revoir.  
Puis elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre ses hommes et femmes.

********************

École militaire de Sandhurst  
Bureau de la Lieutenante Jane Shepard.  
6 h 50  
Macha venait de poser sur le cintre de la petite salle de bains, l’uniforme bleu d’officier neuf, sous housse, ainsi que la chemise et le pull et aligna les chaussures cirées à talon plat. Elle balaya du regard l’ensemble, satisfaite. Puis elle repassa devant le bureau de Shepard, où elle y avait posé deux paquets précédemment. : Deux paquets, dans leurs emballages poste, avec, à peu près, la même taille. Ils avaient passé tous les protocoles de sécurités, un venant de la citadelle, l’autre de France. Sans aucune indication de leurs contenus.  
Macha se mordit la lèvre, pensive, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle poussa les paquets de côtés et prit un petit paquet cadeau dans sa main pour le poser au centre, suivi d’une boule qu’elle mit juste dessus, bien en vue. Puis elle balaya la salle de ses yeux ; satisfaite, elle sortit pour rejoindre son bureau.

La Cheffe des opérations : Macha Mircovitch, assistante personnelle blonde aux yeux bleus de Shepard, sirotait son café devant ses PC, tapotant et analysant les données devant elle. Elle regarda encore une fois l’heure ; une dizaine de fois depuis 7h00, et fronça les sourcils.  
7 h 14, Shepard n’est toujours pas là… Presque un quart d’heure de retard, étonnant… Sa belle héroïne était toujours en avance habituellement. J’espère qu’elle n’a pas eu un accident. En deux mois, elle n’avait jamais eu de retard, elle était même toujours arrivée avec cinq à dix minutes d’avance. Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Il ne lui est rien arrivé, peut-être, qu’elle a eu une nuit chaude… et agitée… Elle arrêta le travail et fixa l’écran, pensive… Oui ! c’est ça ! une nuit ardente… Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre à la pensée de sa belle et tonique Lieutenante et bien sûr, héroïne de l’alliance ; en pleine action, avec une… Ou plusieurs… Macha fut tirée de ses pensées par des pas déterminés et rapides, s’approchant. Elle leva la tête, c’était Shepard. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Et se leva prête à la saluer, sourire aux lèvres.  
Shepard venait vers elle, les yeux fixés sur elle, le front plissé, étonnée… La fourrure de sa capuche, ainsi que son manteau noir, était couverte de flocons de neige.  
Un sac de sport était suspendu à son épaule ; un casque de moto à la main. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai fouillis, le port du casque avait partiellement défait sa queue-de-cheval ; faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux, de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant à la fois un air de jeune adolescente mutine et… craquante…  
Macha la salua d’un geste précis.  
« Bonjour Lieutenante »  
Shepard s’arrêta devant le bureau et rendit le salut.  
– Cheffe Mircovitch? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Le Chef Carina ne devait-il pas vous remplacer, pour cette dernière journée?  
– Oui, Madame, mon affectation a vos côtés, c’est bien terminé hier soir, mais le chef Carina a eu un problème, et le Major Steinmeier m’a donc chargée de gérer votre dernière journée à Sandhurst.  
– Jusqu’à la fin de la cérémonie ?  
– Oui.  
– Mais vous n’êtes plus sous mes ordres directs, n’est-ce pas.  
– C’est cela, techniquement je suis sous les ordres du major.  
Shepard eut un petit sourire.  
– Heureuse de vous revoir, nous n’avons pas pu nous dire au revoir hier.  
– Le plaisir est partagé, Madame. Répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres. Je vous apporte du café ?  
– Oui merci, à tout de suite pour le briefing.  
Shepard se retourna pour se diriger dans son bureau. Quand Macha s’écria.  
– Oh mon dieu !, j’allais oublier, j’ai déposé votre uniforme de cérémonie, il est dans la salle de bain, et il y a deux paquets venant de l’extérieur, ils ont franchi sans problèmes la sécurité.  
Shepard lui fit un signe de tête et rentra dans son bureau.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Macha entra, une tasse de café à la main, et un datapad dans l’autre.  
Elle regarda rapidement le bureau : ses cadeaux étaient ouverts et le contenu posé au bord, l’un à côté de l’autre. Les deux paquets avaient été défaits, mais l’un avait été refermé. Une écharpe en soie bleue, noire et dorée de la marque Hermès était posée au milieu du bureau. Elle posa la tasse de café sur le côté du pc allumé.  
Elle se tourna vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. 

Shepard était dos à-elle, face au miroir, en train de se changer, avec les affaires qu’elle avait apportées dans son sac (uniforme standard ): elle était pied nu, son pantalon avait été changé, mais son haut était nu, le soutien-gorge de sport noir, était posé sur le bord du lavabo. Les tatouages et les muscles de son dos ondulant sous ses gestes.  
Macha ne bougea pas, laissant son regard errer le long du corps athlétique ; des fesses jusqu’au dos tatoué et tonique, pour aller à ses bras musclés, elle appréciait grandement la femme devant elle…  
« Mircovitch ?»  
Elle sursauta à l’appel de son nom, et se reprit ; se concentrant sur le mur de la salle de bain, où elle rencontra le visage de Shepard ; qui la fixait, dans le miroir, sourire en coin.  
– Oui Madame ?  
– J’aurais besoin de votre aide, cheffe.  
Macha avala et s’approcha de Shepard.  
– Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
– Je voudrais que vous examiniez ma nuque et mon dos, pour relever toutes traces de rouge à lèvres, suçons ou autres… J’ai rendez-vous à 10 h 20, pour un bilan de santé avec le Dr Tiers, et pour mon malheur il fait partie de mon régiment, donc je ne voudrais pas qu’il découvre certaines traces, qui pourraient être un sujet à plaisanteries futures et ragots. Elle passa à Macha un gant humide par-dessus son épaule. Enlevez tout ce que vous pouviez. »  
– Je vais faire au mieux, Madame.  
Macha se pencha pour être au bon niveau, puis elle partit à la chasse aux quelques traces de rouges à lèvres, qui parsemaient le dos et les omoplates. Elle faisait attention, de ne pas trop être distraite, par les tatouages de la superbe rose, le long de la moitié de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu’à la base de la nuque, et le code-barre entouré de myriades d’étoiles montant vers la nuque, sur l’omoplate gauche. À l’Omoplate droite, un tatouage du logo de l’Alliance ; avec un N sans chiffres au-dessous du logo de l'alliance.  
Macha se mordit la lèvre.  
Mince ! Elle est trop sexy… Tous ces tatouages… Ces suçons et traces de lèvres… C’était une nuit ardente, c’est sur… Elle fronça les sourcils. Eh, merde ! Tous ces mois à flirter avec elle, toutes ses allusions, ces jeux d’attirances, etc. Tout ça, pour rien, tout était trop codifiés… Règlementés… Ne pas se retrouver au moins une fois, inviter à une soirée à ses côtés, et sans que cela n’enfreigne la fraternisation. Tous ces mois perdus… Foutue fraternisation !  
Pendant une trentaine de secondes, le silence régna, coupé par quelques frottements sur la peau. Puis Shepard parla, d’une voix plus douce que la normale.  
– Je vous remercie pour les cadeaux, une boule anti stress, en forme de tête de Butarien, j’avoue que c’est bien trouvé, ainsi que le coussin massant. Merci.  
– Ce n’est rien, madame, j’étais sûre que ça vous plairait, surtout le Butarien. Répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Shepard se retourna vivement et sans avertissement, prenant par surprise la cheffe, qui, toujours penchée en avant, se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres des seins nus de sa Lieutenante. Prise de panique, et de gène, elle recula trop rapidement, trébuchante, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre.  
Deux bras fort et rapide se posèrent autour de sa taille et son épaule, Shepard venait de la rattraper, l’empêchant de tomber à la renverse ; puis elle fut aussitôt tirée vers le haut et retournée, dos contre le lavabo, face à Shepard… Macha était haletante, rouge de honte.  
« Je… Je suis désolée, Madame. Et merci, je… »  
– Non ! C’est de ma faute, j’aurais dû vous prévenir avant de me retourner… Pardon.  
Shepard recula légèrement, retirant ses mains du corps de Macha, avant de lui prendre ses mains dans les siennes, son regard droit dans les yeux de la Cheffe.  
Puis shepard prit la parole, d’une voix basse, sensuelle.  
– Je n’ai malheureusement pas prévu de cadeaux pour vous Mlle Mircovitch, ou du moins si, mais je devais vous le remettre hier, mais l’on ne s’est pas vu et ce cadeau et chez moi.  
– Ce n’est pas important Mada… Macha fut coupée et rendue silencieuse par deux doigts sur sa bouche.  
Elle se pencha au niveau de l’oreille, et lui chuchota.  
– Vous m’avez offert deux cadeaux ; donc pour me rattraper, Je vais aussi vous en proposer deux.  
Le premier, est un ensemble avec d’autres plus petit, ayant chacun un usage bien spécifique, ils sont toujours en ma possession et ne me quittent jamais… Je peux vous les l’offrir tout de suite, pour que vous en découvriez tous les joies et plaisirs… Mes conquêtes en ont toujours dit le plus grand bien… Vous m’aviez offert des cadeaux de relaxations, les miens… Sont eux aussi, très relaxants…  
Elle en profita pour souffler dans le cou de la cheffe, la faisant frémir. Puis elle reprit..  
Quant au deuxième, il va aussi certainement vous plaire, et, par le plus grand des hasards, il est actuellement en ma possession. Grâce à vous…  
–Grace à moi ?  
– Oui, il est dans un des paquets que vous avez posés sur mon bureau, celui de la citadelle.  
– Oh !  
– C’est un cadeau venant d’une amie, je ne pourrai donc pas vous l’offrir, mais je pourrais vous en faire découvrir, tous les effets… Et sensations… Qu’en dites-vous Mlle Mircovitch ? dit-elle chuchotant a son oreille, d’une basse.  
Macha, les yeux grand ouvert, rouge de honte et d’excitation n’en revenais pas.  
Seigneur, cette voix… Elle me propose du sexe ? C’est bien ça, hein ?… Je ne rêve pas ? Mais si ça ne l’est pas ? Elle ne me parle pas de chocolat là ! Hein ? Putain, mais c’est quoi alors ces cadeaux ?… Eh, merde ! essaye de reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau, réfléchi ! C’est trop chaud là !…. Merde du sexe avec Shepard… Chiotte ! ma culotte est déjà mouillée…  
Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, pour ne plus avoir à faire face à la belle rouquine, qui la troublée tant et à ces beaux yeux verts dilatés, presque noirs. Et par un ultime effort de volonté, elle réussit à s’exprimer, presque dans un murmure, d’un ton rauque de désir.  
– Je ne crois pas que la fraternisation, soit en accord avec vos cadeaux Madame.  
Elle sentit la main de Shepard saisir son menton, pour l’obliger à la regarder, bien en face.  
– Vous n’êtes plus sous mes ordres, vous avez été détachée par le Major pour me suivre lors de la cérémonie et gérer ma dernière journée. Vous n’appartenez pas à mon unité et à 17h00 tout sera fini, je quitterais Sandhurst et nous ne nous reverrons sûrement plus jamais. Il n’y a donc pas d’infractions… Alors pour terminer avec tout ça, je voudrais savoir si maintenant ! Là ! Je parle à la Cheffe des opérations Mircovitch… Ou à la belle et désirable Macha, pleine de désir… Alors ? Qui ai-je devant moi ?  
– Une Femme qui veut son cadeau et vite !… Et une cheffe qui désire se faire baiser, par sa belle et sexy Lieutenante !. Macha rouvrit les yeux, dans l’horreur, haletante.  
C’est moi qui ai dit ça ?… Mon Dieu ! J’ai demandé à Shepard de me baiser ?… Mais qu’est-ce que je fais ? Putain de saloperie de fabuleux fantasme… C’est sûr, j’ai perdu ma faculté de penser clairement…  
– J’ai entendu votre demande-cheffe et je vais m’appliquer à satisfaire vos attentes.  
À peine avait-elle dit ses mots, que Shepard la retourna, face au miroir, les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo. Elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches et jambes, la faisant se pencher puis tirer en arrière, la cambrant ; mettant en évidence ses fesses.  
– Je reviens, surtout ne bougez pas, restez comme vous êtes. Chuchota Shepard à son oreille. Elle frémit sous le souffle.  
Sa Lieutenante alla fermer la porte, ouvrant et fouillant dans quelque chose, qui ressemblait à un paquet, puis éteignit la lumière du bureau, avant de revenir, pour se placer juste derrière elle. Elle sentit des mains effleurer ses cuisses, avant de venir caresser ses fesses. Puis elles descendirent le long des jambes, se positionnant sous la jupe, pour caresser les cuisses, recouvertes de bas noir.  
« Nous ne serons pas dérangés, à quelle heure est mon prochain rendez-vous ? »  
– 7 h 45, Madame, briefing de la journée à la salle… Elle fut coupée par une petite claque sur une fesse.  
– Bien, nous avons une vingtaine de minutes… largement le temps, pour vous faire apprécier vos cadeaux.  
– Merci, bien Madame.  
– La jupe crayon vous va bien, cheffe. Est-elle bien pratique en hivers, par ce froid ?  
– Avec… Avec des bas chauffants, il n’y a aucun problème, Madame.… Et j’aime les jupes. Répondit-elle, d’une voix pleine de désir.  
– Bien, bien… car j’apprécie les filles qui en portent…  
Macha sentit des mains prendre l’ourlet de sa jupe, pour la relever en douceur, dévoilant progressivement ses jambes gainées et un tanga noir en dentelle. Une bouche posa un baiser sur une fesse, avant que la jupe ne soit pliée à sa taille. Pendant ce temps, Macha était restée immobile, penchée à l’avant ; yeux fermés… Respirant fortement.  
– Écartez les jambes. Lui ordonna Shepard.  
Elle obéit immédiatement.  
– Très bien Cheffe, prête pour le 1er cadeau ?  
– Oh ! Oui !  
– Oui qui ?  
Macha gémit, remuant légèrement ses fesses.  
– Oui, Madame !  
– Bien, Cheffe, commençons.  
Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu’elle n’ait jamais eu.  
Je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produise… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf… sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard… La belle et dur à cuire Lieutenante Shepard… L’héroine d’Elysium… Waouh…  
Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prit le tissu humide et le fit glisser, caressant de la langue la peau qui précédait le tissu. Sa langue descendit le long la fesse, jusqu’au pli du liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle, l’embrassant et la léchant.  
Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour y être enlevée, avant d’atterrir dans sa poche.

Macha arborait le plus grand sourire qu’elle n’ait jamais eu.  
Je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela se produise… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous… Sauf… sauf, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, bien sûr… Se faire baiser par Jane Shepard… La belle et dur à cuire Lieutenante Shepard… L’héroïne d’Elysium… Waouh…

Shepard se mit à genoux derrière Macha, appréciant au passage le galbe délicat de ses fesses, moulées dans un tanga noir en dentelle. Elle prit le tissu humide et le fit glisser, en même temps elle caressa de la langue la peau qui suivait le tissu. Sa langue descendit, le long la fesse droite, jusqu’au liseré du bas noir, le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle prit le temps de caresser la peau pâle.  
La peau de Macha sentait la rose, le reste d’un gel douche parfumé.  
Puis en quelques secondes, la culotte glissa le long de ses jambes pour y être enlevée, avant d’atterrir dans la poche de Shepard.

Macha était maintenant totalement offerte, les jambes écartées, fesses nues en l’air. Figée dans l’attente, essayant vainement de ne pas songer à ce qui allait suivre…  
Shepard glissa la langue à l’intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter sur la fesse droite, alternant les baisers et les petits coups de langue sur la douce peau. La langue s’arrêta juste au début de raie des fesses.

Ses mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses douces fesses, les écartant, exposant le trou rose plissé qui attendait son attention, puis elle se pencha ; elle entendit Macha respirer fortement. Jane planta quelques baisers et coups de langue sur les joues douces et pâles puis sans donner à Macha le moindre indice de ce qui allait arriver. Jane glissa une langue frétillante entre les fesses, et commença sa descente. Macha sursauta de surprise, et serra le lavabo en poussant un cri de surprise suivi d’un long et fort gémissement d’allégresse, avant de relever la tête, les yeux fermés.  
Jane en entendant l’engouement de Macha continua à la lécher. Sa langue se déplaça en zigzag, courant de long en large et de bas en haut le long du magnifique cul, frôlant brièvement en de petits cercles l’anneau sensible, mais sans s’y attarder, la taquinant… C’était quelque chose, qui elle savait faisait enrager ses amantes. Macha grogna, de frustration, claquant une main sur le lavabo sous l’effet de l’irritation.  
Oh, mon Dieu ! Shepard me lèche, lèche mon cul… Oh mon Dieu… C’est trop… Oh oui !… Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir. Merde ! Pourquoi elle s’arrête ? Non,non !  
– Ma… Madame ! Ohhh ! Vous… S’il vous plaît… Mmm  
Jane releva la tête pour lui répondre.  
– Chut, Patience cheffe, lâchez-vous, profitez de tout. Puis elle plongea entre les joues, langue en avant ;  
Elle adorait les grognements et les gémissements que faisait Macha, cela l’excitée. Puis toujours en léchant amoureusement son cul, Shepard glissa deux doigts entre les plis humides de Macha, avant de venir masser le clitoris, en de petits mouvements circulaires. Macha lâcha un long gémissement avant de rouler des hanches pour mieux suivre le mouvement des doigts. Un important flot de mouille coula sur les doigts agiles de Jane.  
Macha était trempée, sa chatte dégoulinait de désir et de luxure. Elle sourit.  
« Est-ce moi qui vous fais mouiller cheffe ?… Fantasmez-vous sur moi depuis longtemps ? »  
Dieu, oui. pensa Macha  
– Oui ! Madame…, exalta-t-elle d’un ton rauque.  
–  Vous aimez ça n’est-ce pas, Mircovitch ? Vous faire bouffer le cul par votre supérieur… Je vois que cela à de l’effet… grogna Jane, haletante, ses doigts frottant toujours le clitoris en feu de Macha. La petite secrétaire, qui fantasme sur sa supérieure, la petite secrétaire lubrique. »  
– Ass… Ahh ! Assis… Assistante personnelle Madame, Nng !… pas secrétaire. Réussit-elle péniblement à répondre.  
Juste après ses paroles Jane s’attarda encore quelques secondes sur la rosette, la brossant de la pointe de la langue, faisant gémir la cheffe, avant de continuer la descente. Puis elle glissa une langue frétillante le long des plis humides de Sam, et lui donna une claque sur une fesse.  
– Donc ! vous mettez toujours votre cul en l’air, en bonne assistante que vous êtes ?… Donc c’est ce genre d’assistance Cheffe? Toujours mobilisable pour assister vos supérieurs ?  
Macha lâcha un long grognement.  
Puis Jane continua à la lécher, feuilletant le long et l’intérieur de ses pétales humides, en de petits, mais rapides coups de langue. Shepard pencha la tête pour accéder au clitoris, le prenant et le serrant entre ses lèvres, le suçant fortement avant de lui passer quelques coups de langue sur la pointe. Tout en continuant à le frotter avec les doigts.  
En quelques minutes Macha commença à perdre le contrôle, l’excitation, le plaisir, tout était trop fort, elle avait du mal à se concentrer… Elle allait bientôt venir. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son corps, elle ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir, mais elle se figea…  
Shepard sentant les spasmes de l’orgasme arrivant, elle, pinça le clitoris.  
Macha se raidit, instantanément. Elle tenta désespérément de s’accrocher au lavabo, une vague de plaisir secouant son corps, la submergeant, dans un long guttural cri d’extase. Macha sentit dans un flou total, une forte main la bâillonnant, étouffant son cri.  
Macha essaye d’ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restent fermés, incapables de les ouvrir. Le plaisir été trop fort…  
Masha glissa le long du lavabo pour s’affaler mollement sur le sol, soutenu par Shepard. Au moment où elle retrouva la force d’ouvrir les yeux, Jane attendait, bras croisés appuyée contre le bureau, aussi parfaite qu’elle était toujours. Elle se releva doucement, rabaissant sa jupe, ses mouvements ralentit sous l’effet post orgasmique.  
«  Vous êtes venus rapidement Cheffe, beaucoup trop rapidement… »  
– Vous en êtes la cause Madame . Répondit Macha petit sourire aux lèvres.  
– Certes… ça va allez ?  
– Oh, oui ! Encore merci Madame.  
– Quand au deuxième cadeau, elle se retourna est pris un strapon violet sans harnais en forme de U. « C’est un modèle avec un petit champ biotique, ondulant autour des…elle ne put finir, un bip d’urgence se fit attendre sur l’omnioutil de Macha.  
Elle s’excusa et l’alluma. Et mit un doigt a son oreille. Sourcils froncés, sérieuse.  
– Oui Major… bien sûr… tout de suite Monsieur, je termine avec La Lieutenante Shepard et je vous rejoins, Monsieur. Elle ferma l’appel, et se retourna vers sa Lieutenante.  
Le Major Steinmeier, me demande de le rejoindre, le plus tôt possible, je crois que…  
– C’est bon Cheffe, il semble que nous en avons terminé, et qu’il n’y aura pas de seconds cadeaux… Elle regarda le double gode et soupira. Dommage… Allez, revenons au bouleau.  
Trois minutes plus tard, Shepard était assise derrière son bureau, rhabillé, la Cheffe Mircovitch, en face, maquillage refait.

« 7 h 45, briefing de la journée, salle des officiers N°2 au premier étage »  
« 8 h 30, rendez vous avec le docteur Chakwas au Bar Club Black Queen »  
– Chakwas  
« 9 h 15, rendez vous chez le coiffeur»  
« 13 h 00, rendez vous avec le Lieutenant commandant Addison dans votre bureau»  
Jane sourit  
« 13 h 30, préparation et maquillage pour la cérémonie  
– Passons la cérémonie etc,  
– bien, Madame.  
« 17 h 30, Aîkido » j’ai reçu un message de Madame Tayson, le cours de saxophone de demain est annulé, des problèmes personnels, elle est désolée.  
– Voilà Madame, je dois y aller, Jane se leva et suivi Macha jusqu’à la porte.  
– A plus tard cheffe Mircovitch  
Macha se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers la belle rousse  
– Avez vous vus ma euh… Ma culotte ?  
Jane haussa un surcil.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.  
– Oh… Je vois, hé bien, à plus tard Madame. Ah ! L’écharpe est magnifique, vous avez bon gout. Et encore merci pour le cadeau, j'ai vraiment aimée, vraiment ... Elle salua Shepard et sortit. Elle salua Shepard et sortit.  
Jane s’approcha de son bureau et prit l’écharpe, l’enroula autour de son coup, avec soins. Pensive, nostalgique.  
Magnifique, bon gout… Comme vous Mlle Dawson, comme vous… un sourire aux lèvres, repensant à la belle ténébreuse d’Oméga, qui l’avait sauvée. En sacrifiant sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.  
Delphine ziegler : 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters.  
Christina Pieters : 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine.  
Mark Burkett : 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de Spa de sport et de massage. Amoureux de Shepard.  
Sophie Lacroix : 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard.  
Nancy shepard : 22 ans (lesbienne), sœur jumelle de Jane (voir Prologue à Oméga.) très grièvement blesser, se remet lentement.

 

Chapitre 6

SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21 (chapitre5)

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
Vendredi 21 février 2177  
Bar Club, The Black Queen

Réserve du Bar  
7 h 35  
Samantha Traynor était venue au bar club, dès l’ouverture, pour parler à son amie Delphine de son expérience avec les deux superbes filles, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle ne tenait plus en place…  
Delphine avait arrêté l’inventaire des boissons, et s’était retournée ébahie vers Samantha, qui était assise sur une caisse, balançant doucement ses jambes : elle était toujours dans son manteau, capuche baissée, et gants dans la poche ; sac en bandoulière. Sam avait les joues rouges d’embarras, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres, mais son visage était rayonnant.  
Delphine s’approcha lentement vers elle, les yeux plissés.  
« Attends ! Tu te tapes une belle trentenaire, et une jeune militaire tonique… Et ?… C’est tout ??? Un trio, deux chaudasses, pour toi seule, une chaude soirée… Et rien ?…  
Puis d’un ton moqueur, elle reprit les mots de Samantha, en essayant d’imiter l’accent anglais de Samantha, reprenant et abrégeant ses mots, tout en faisant des gestes désinvoltes, dans le vide.  
« J’ai fait l’amour avec deux superbes femmes hier soir, c’était super… Mon premier trio, une sublime femme d’affaires trentenaire, et une jeune militaire chaude et musclée, voilà, voilà… C’était bon… »  
– Je n’ai pas dit, « voilà, voilà », et que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

– Mais les détails Sam ! Tous les détails, je veux que ton trio d’hier soir soit gravé dans mon cerveau, les gémissements ! Les Cris ! Les descriptions des mouvements et actions des langues, doigts et… Merde Sam ! Tout !  
Samantha tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant le sol, les joues encore plus rouges. Avant de s’exprimer d’un ton bas, presque un murmure.  
– Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Delph, mince !… C’est gênant, tu sais… C’est que c’était très chaud là-bas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout te raconter.  
Delph fronça les sourcils, et s’approcha, avant de lui taper le torse avec l’index.  
– Je ne rigole pas Sam, je ne vais pas te lâcher, pas avant de tout savoir, et Chris, non plus… L’avertit-elle, sourire confiant aux lèvres.  
Samantha redressa la tête, avec un air horrifié.  
– Chris ? Tu ne vas pas lui dire, n’est-ce pas ? S’écria Sam. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, et je ne te parle même pas de son action sur les réseaux sociaux, si elle sait pour hier soir ; je vais devoir fuir Oxford, ou peut-être la terre… Ma réputation détruite. »

Delph se retourna et commença à faire les cent pas, fixant le sol, lançant ses bras en l’air en de petits mouvements de colère.  
– Avoir un trio à ton âge, merde ! C’est fou ! Tu as 16 ans, et déjà un trio… J’ai 18 ans et j’attends toujours pour ça, Chris ne veut pas en entendre parler… Putain ! Et en plus une trentenaire, merde !

– Aller raconte-moi, comment tu les as rencontrées, ou cela s’est passé, l’ambiance, etc. Et ne t’en fais pas pour Christina, tout restera entre nous, je sais qu’elle est un véritable danger sur les réseaux. Tu es mon amie, et tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.

Sam fronça les sourcils, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Les yeux posés sur ses bottines, pensive  
– Tu veux que je te raconte tout ? Ici, maintenant ?  
– Ouaip ! Je continue l’inventaire, et tu me racontes l’Orgie.  
– Delph !  
– Allez, lâche le morceau ! On a tout le temps, tu commences les cours à 9 h 00 c’est ça ? Sam hocha la tête. Alors, vas-y, et si tu ne peux pas terminer, je te verrai cet après-midi quand, pendant ton service, on trouvera un temps mort ou pendant le repos. Puis elle commença à scanner les étalages.  
Samantha soupira et commença à raconter son expérience, le visage rouge d’embarras, essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux brillants de Delph, excitée par l’histoire ; un énorme sourire sur le visage.

15 minutes plus tard.  
– Tu as pris des photos des filles ? Demanda Delph.  
– Non, seulement une de la trentenaire, Crys.  
– Montre-la-moi ! Et rapidos !  
Sam sortit sa tablette et montra la photo d’une superbe femme, brune, à moitié nue ; en train de remettre son tailleur-pantalon. La photo avait été prise discrètement.  
Delphine gémit en la voyant.  
« Et tu dis qu’elle t’a remarquée sur ton site de rencontre ? »  
– Oui, elle avait lu mon profil, mes désirs, et demandes, mais avait été sur une autre, et le hasard, la amenée au L Galactique, ou elle m’a reconnue et op !  
– Quel site ? Tu es sous quel nom ?  
– Je l’ai effacée.  
– Des conneries ! Après une telle rencontre, je peaufinerai, et valoriserai mon profil sur le site, pleine d’espoir, pour renouveler les rencontres et expériences.  
Samantha ne répondit pas et Delph n’insista pas.  
– Tu n’as pas de problème avec ça et t’a petite amie ?  
– Ma petite amie ? Qui ça ?  
– Penny, d’horizon…  
Sam ferma les yeux et inspira.  
– Et mince ! Penny… Chiotte !  
– Ne me dis pas que tu l’avais oubliée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Si !  
– Penny n’est pas vraiment ma petite amie, et il va falloir que j’éclaircisse l’état de notre situation avec elle, et que nous mettions les choses au point.  
– Ça ne doit pas être facile d’aborder le sujet, hein ?  
– Tu peux le dire… Je n’arrête pas de repousser ce moment, je profite de mon éloignement avec elle, et sa méconnaissance de ma vie privée, pour ne pas aborder le sujet… Je suis une vraie lâche.  
– Non, tu appréhendes seulement la discussion, tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal c’est ça ?  
La porte s’ouvrit empêchant Sam de répondre. La tête de Palya la nouvelle gérante du Bar Club apparu, et dit.  
– Delphine ! J’ai bes… Samantha ? Que fais-tu ici, si tôt ? Ton service n’est-il pas à 15 h 00 ?  
– Je passais par là alors j’en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour.  
– Ah, bien. Delph, il y a de plus en plus de clients, et Marie n’est pas encore là ; j’ai besoin de toi en haut, fais vite. » Avant de repartir.  
– J’arrive !  
Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui sourit.  
– Allez on remonte, mais ne crois pas que j’en ai fini, j’ai encore des tas de questions à te poser plus tard. Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.  
Samantha roula des yeux, et suivit Delph.  
Après avoir passé la porte, Delphine se tourna vers Sam tout en marchant. Et lui dit.  
– Tu viens toujours danser ce soir ?  
– Oh oui ! Je suis chaude bouillante, prête à m’éclater à fond, j’ai vraiment envie d’y être.  
Elles arrivèrent dans la salle du Bar.  
– Oh ! Je vois… Tu es sur les starting-blocks pour la chasse à la nymphette, hein ? Chaude bouillante ! comme tu dis…  
Sam roula des yeux, et secoua la tête ; dépitée. Avant de répondre.  
– Tu vas la fermer, tu ne… Sam se figea, la bouche grande ouverte ; stupéfaite. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient une cliente, qui s’apprêtait à s’asseoir.  
Delphine s’arrêta et posa une main sur l’épaule, inquiète.  
– Ça va Sam ? Qu’y a-t-il ?  
Samantha ne répondit pas, à la place, elle leva la main pour montrer la jeune rousse, qui venait de s’asseoir. Delph regarda dans la direction montrée. Et fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Cette fille ? Tu la connais ?.  
Samantha s’agrippa à son bras. Haletante, et elle lui murmura.  
– Mon Dieu, ce n’est pas possible… C’est… C’est la fille du transport, tu sais celle qui m’a amenée sur terre…  
– C’est elle ? Tu en es sure ?  
Sam hocha la tête.  
« Elle est déjà passée hier, à 8 h 30  
– Quoi ? Elle est déjà venue ?  
– Oui, bon, allons-y, allons la voir de plus près.  
– Delph, puis je te demander un service.  
– Bien sûr.  
… 

Nancy enleva son manteau, et le posa à ses côtés sur le divan. La température du bar était bonne, puis elle regarda rapidement autour de la salle, elle se sentait bien. Elle appréciait l’ambiance et le mobilier ; puis elle prit la Tablette de menu électronique, et commença à faire son choix.  
Une douleur fulgurante émergea dans sa tête, avant de se propager sur les côtés. Elle sursauta et gémit sous l’effet de la forte douleur : elle se massa les tempes, avant de sortir de son sac des cachets, et de les avaler rapidement. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le menu, avant de s’apercevoir que sa main droite commençait à trembler.  
Hé, merde ! Pas maintenant… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, vite que les cachets fassent effet. Jane ne doit pas me voir comme ça, non ! Ça fait la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine… La crise arrive, je rentre ou j’attends Jane ? Pourquoi suis-je venue si tôt ? Elle regarda l’heure, 7 h 50. Trois quarts d’heure à attendre… Mon Dieu ! Vite que Karin arrive, elle pourra me donner des conseils.  
Son mal de tête commença à se calmer, rendant la douleur plus acceptable, sa main n’avait plus que de petit à-coup.  
Un appel de Karin Chakwas se fit entendre, sur son omnioutil, elle appuya sur son oreillette.  
« Bonjour Karin »  
– Bonjour Nancy, j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour le rendez-vous, Jane ne pourra pas venir, pas ce matin, elle à des contretemps dus aux évènements de la journée, elle est désolée, mais elle nous verra lors de la cérémonie.  
– Hé merde !  
– Ou es-tu là ?.  
– Au Black Queen, prête pour le petit dej.  
– Déjà ?… Ça va ?  
– Bof ! mal de tête fulgurant, etc., mais ça c’est calmé, là c’est bon, et bien je crois que je vais rentrer.  
– N’hésite surtout pas à m’appeler si ça s’aggrave.  
– Je te rappelle, à plus. Elle coupa l’appel et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.  
Je me lève à 6 h 45, beaucoup trop tôt. Pour me préparer, pour être parfaite pour Jane, je suis si fatiguée, manque de sommeil. Une crise naissante… Des krogans se battent dans mon cerveau, et Jane ne vient pas… Putain de journée de merde !

 

Sam avait fini de mettre l’uniforme du bar et alla chercher le plateau qu’elle avait commandé à Delphine.  
« Tu es sur de se que tu fais ? S’enquit Delph.  
– Non, c’est ça, le problème… Je ne sais même pas si j’aurai le courage de l’approcher à moins d’un mètre, et encore moins de lui parler, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance…  
– Courage ? Chance ? Mais qui a t-il avec cette belle nana ?  
– Plus tard Delph, plus tard.  
Elle prit le plateau, et l’examina : un Cappucino, un morceau de tarte au citron et deux pains au chocolat.  
« C’est ce qu’elle a pris hier ? »  
– Exactement le même menu, bonne chance.  
– Merci, j’en aurai besoin là.  
Samantha inspira fortement, avant de se diriger vers l’arrière de la belle rousse : elle avait une chemise blanche avec par dessus un pull sans col gris, et un pantalon noir, avec des chaussures marron.

Sam progressa lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivant à moins de cinquante centimètres, elle s’arrêta pour se calmer, et en profita pour examiner la belle inconnue. La belle rousse avait terminé une communication, avant de se pencher, et mettre la tête dans ses mains, dégageant la nuque. Elle aperçut sur la nuque qui venait de se dégager le haut d’un tatouage représentant une rose.  
Son cœur battant la chamade, Sam se fouetta mentalement.  
Allez vas-y ma belle, tu peux le faire… Ça ne fait que quatre mois, depuis la dernière fois… Elle se souviendra peut-être de toi… Seigneur, faites qu’elle se souvienne de moi. Go !

 

Nancy décida de prendre un petit-déjeuner ici, et prit le menu.  
Je me nourris, je rentre et hop ! Au lit!  
Ses pensées furent dérangées lorsque qu’un plateau, avec un petit déjeuné complet fut posé sur la table ; juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une des jolies serveuses qu’elle avait aperçus, plus tôt. Elle regarda la serveuse : Une belle jeune fille, le visage rougissant, entre 16 ou 17 ans ; une peau bronzée avec de longs cheveux noirs, en une longue tresse. De beaux yeux ambrés, avec un timide, mais joli sourire, quoique actuellement crispé. Ses mains serrant une tablette contre son torse, sur son torse. Les doigts tremblant légèrement. Son regard était focalisé sur un des ingrédients du plateau.  
Hum… Très Attractive.  
Nancy redressa son torse mettant en avant sa poitrine, et cacha sa migraine derrière la façade d’un visage neutre, puis elle donna à la jeune fille un regard interrogateur.  
« Je n’ai pas encore commandé… »  
La serveuse sourit, rougissante, et secoua la tête, n’osant toujours pas la regarder.  
Étrange.  
– Su… Sur… Sur la maison. Mademoiselle. Réussit-elle à répondre timidement. Ses yeux étaient toujours focalisés sur un point sur la table.  
Nancy fut surprise.  
– Oh ? Eh bien, euh… Merci beaucoup… Et que me vaut ce privilège ?  
Samantha ne répondit pas, son esprit avait vagabondé… Ailleurs. Ses yeux se déplacèrent légèrement vers la poitrine de la belle rousse, sans bouger la tête.  
Mon Dieu qu’ils sont beaux… 85c ?… Oui, comme dans sa mémoire, sur le vaisseau… Une belle poitrine ronde et ferme, de celles qui tiennent bien dans la main, hmm… Dommage qu’ils soient couverts par le pull…  
« Mlle ? Pouvez-vous relever vos yeux ? »  
Samantha sursauta sous l’effet de la voix et d'une main gauche s'agitant devant elle. Ou elle put y voir une alliance en or, à l'annulaire. Un violent coup au ventre frappa Sam. suivit d'une boule au ventre.  
Que… Quoi ? Ce… C'est une alliance ? Elle est mariée ? Non, non ! C'est pas…  
Un claquement de doigts la fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
– Oh ! Euh… Oui ? Excusez-moi. Répondit-elle, le visage cramoisi, recadrant rapidement son regard sur le cappuccino. Vous avez un beau pull, vous savez ? »  
Elle se gifla mentalement avant de fermer les yeux de honte. Se rendant compte de se qu’elle avait dit.  
Et merde ! Espèce de gourde… Pense avant de parler.  
Nancy, haussa un sourcil, et souffla.  
– Et pouvez-vous répondre s’il vous plait.  
– Je vous demande pardon, je n’ai pas entendu.  
– Que me vaut cette attention, expliqua-t-elle, en montrant le plateau. Petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.  
Samantha gémit intérieurement, elle n’avait pas de plan au-delà de lui offrir un petit-déjeuner, elle commença a paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
– Je… Je ne… bégaya t-elle.  
Mon dieu Sammy ose ! Vas-y ! Tu n’auras sûrement pas une autre occasion, pour faire sa connaissance… Eh puis merde pour l'alliance...  
Et après une seconde d’hésitation, elle fit un clin d’œil à Nancy avant de s’enfuir rapidement, à l’arrière du Bar, vers la remise.  
Le visage écarlate. Le rire de Delphine se rajouta à sa honte.

Nancy fronça les sourcils ; surprise de l’action de la jeune serveuse, ou plutôt de la jeune fille… Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois… étrange, timidité ? Elle haussa les épaules, et regarda le plateau, une serviette en papier était posée à côté de la tasse ; un numéro y était écrit au stylo, pas de noms…  
Nancy jeta un dernier regard vers le fond du bar, où avait disparu l’étrange fille, puis sur l’autre serveuse derrière le comptoir, qui essayait de retenir avec difficulté son rire. Elle grimaça, ne comprenant pas totalement la situation. Une blague ? Un flirt timide ? Un défi ? Elle soupira, peu importe, puis elle commença à entamer le petit dej.  
Mais elle continua à réfléchir. La serveuse était attrayante, elle allait y penser. Elle enregistra le numéro, bien sûr, elle avait des besoins… Des envies… Mais malheureusement  ce n'était pas possible, pas dans son état, elle secoua légèrement la tête faisant attention à sa douleur aux tempes.  
Non ! Je ne peux pas, pas dans mon état, et puis je ne suis que de passage à Oxford. Ne pas donner à cette fille de faux espoirs, et toutes ces crises qui m’épuisent tellement… Non pas d’aventure, je ne peux pas… Elle soupira, tristement. Plus de sexe, depuis quatre ans… Depuis que j’ai repris connaissance, à l’hôpital… Ça me manque tellement… Je n’ai droit qu’à du sexe solo, qui me donne un orgasme, mais toujours suivit d’une crise ou d’une violente migraine, pendant des heures… Eh! merde ! Putain de saloperie de blessure…  
Elle regarda le numéro pensive et sourit...  
Peut-être que Jane serait intéressée… Oh oui ! Elle le sera… Elle sauvegarda le numéro et écrivit à sa sœur, puis lui envoya le numéro.  
Puis elle se reprit et termina le petit-déjeuner.

Delphine frappa deux coups avant d'entrer dans la réserve. Et elle se dirigea vers une Samantha assise, derrière deux caisses, les genoux contre le torse, le visage dans ses mains.  
« Elle est partie Sam, tu peux revenir. Je t'ai rapporté tes vêtements ».  
– Surtout ne te moque pas ! Pas de sermon, ni reproche… Mon Dieu… Je n’ai jamais été aussi honteuse. J’ai tout foiré. Dit-elle Gémissante.  
– Les sermons, les critiques et les reproches ce sera pour plus tard, pour l’instant tu devrais te rhabiller, et te dépêcher pour tes cours.  
Samantha se leva lentement, et prit ses vêtements avant de commencer à changer ses vêtements de serveuse. Puis elle posa la question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
– Elle a pris la serviette, celle avec le numéro ?  
– Non, mais elle l’a enregistré, et elle n’a rien laissé.  
– Et elle n’a rien dit ?  
– Si, elle est venue me voir juste avant de partir, pour me demander si par hasard j’avais une photo de toi, et je lui en est transférer une.  
– Quoi ? Elle a demandée une photo ? Couina Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
– Eh oui ! Tu as la cote on dirait.  
Une vague de fierté et de joie submergea Sam. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.  
– Qu’elle photo ?  
– Peu importe.  
– Ah non ! ça a son importance… C’était une belle photo au moins ? Pas celle où je tire la langue ou celle où je fais le French cancan ou…  
– Sam ! Grouille-toi ! Et non, c’était une photo simple de ton visage.  
– Et elle n’a rien dit d’autre?  
–Non, simplement un merci pour le cadeau, et un bon pourboire.  
Sam plissa les yeux. Suspicieuse.  
– Tu n’inventes rien hein ? Tout est vrai ?  
– Bien sûr que tout est vrai, je n’oserai pas te mentir sur la femme de tes rêves ! Allez, bouge-toi ! Au fait sur la serviette, il n’y avait pas ton prénom… Tu l’as oublié ?  
Sam se figea, et gémit, secouant légèrement la tête.  
– Je suis une vraie nouille ! Mais quelle conne je suis !  
Delphine lâcha un petit rire, avant de la prendre par les épaules, l’attirant vers la sortie, tout en la réconfortant.

Dix minutes plus tard,  
Samantha attendait à l’arrêt du tram. Se demandant si elle devait parler à Delph de l’alliance, qu’elle avait vue au doigt de la belle rousse.  
Non ! Pas maintenant, elle serait capable de me critiquer pour flirter avec une femme mariée. Elle n’aime pas les aventures avec des filles déjà prises… Selon elle, ça amène des crises et des tas de problèmes…  
Elle regarda pour la dixième fois si elle avait reçus un appel… Toujours rien.

********************

Bar Club, The Black Queen  
22h35  
1er étage, devant la porte du club et sa piste de danse.  
Samantha attendait l'ouverture de la salle du club, appuyée contre la rambarde. Ses yeux se mirent à balayer le flot de personnes  
qui commençait à arriver en contrebas. Deux videurs à l’entrée du Bar faisaient le tri, l'un avec une tablette à la main ; tandis que l'autre donnait des bracelets aux entrant, laissant une longue file en attente sur le trottoir. La foule majoritairement de jeunes, trépignaient devant et en haut des marches du Bar Club : le club pouvait recevoir entre 200 et 300 personnes, et le quota de 60 % de filles devait être respecté. Elle souffla.  
Elle essaya encore une fois de ne plus penser aux évènements du matin, et de la belle rousse… En pure perte. Elle regarda pour la énième fois ses messages… Toujours rien, elle soupira.  
Tu es trop impatiente Sammy, de la patience… Mais peut-être que tu ne l’intéresses pas finalement ?? Voilà pourquoi elle ne t’appelle pas… Non ! Sinon elle n’aurait pas enregistré ton numéro, et demandé une photo… Alors, arrête d’y penser, et amuse-toi, éclate-toi ! Tu es ici ce soir pour t’amuser, avec Delph, et Chris. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elles font ?  
Sam les chercha du regard, en bas, ou elle trouva Delphine, en train de donner un dernier coup mains aux serveuses, et Chris qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, dans les escaliers, en s’excusant. Delphine remarqua Sam et lui leva un pouce avant de lui montrer trois doigts, lui disant d’attendre encore trois minutes. Soudain, son regard s’attarda sur l’un des deux clients auquel Delph s’adressait. … Il s’agissait de l’homme du vaisseau !… Elle en était sure : bel homme, grand, cheveux rasés noirs, et bien bâtit aux épaules larges. Elle en était sûre, elle connaissait son prénom, il s'appelait… Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, Mike ? Max ?... Marc ! Oui ! C'était lui ! Marc, l'homme qui était très proche de la rousse, et qui l'avait doigté et léché… Elle fit une grimace en repensant à la scène.  
Un homme doigtant et léchant une femme, beurk… Un homme n'aura jamais autant de dévotion, de tendresse, d'amour ou de passion dans se genre d'acte, qu'une femme… Moi je lui aurai montré à ce Marc comment donner à une si belle femme un orgasme en moins de cinq minutes… C'est sur.  
Elle tapa du plat de la main sur la rambarde, en colère.  
La belle rousse aurait dû laisser cette… Julia ? Oui, c'est ça… Cette Julia, totalement désespérée, elle aurait dû prendre la place de ce Marc, ce gars trop imbu de lui même… Seules les femmes savent y faire avec d’autres femmes. Elle grogna de dépit.  
Elle se secoua et se concentra sur l’homme et la femme en face de lui, encore dans son manteau, elle ne la connaissait pas : une jeune femme dans la vingtaine passée, jolie, cheveux châtains courts.  
Marc parla à Delphine avec un large sourire , faisant un large signe de sa main, qui fit rouler des yeux la femme en face. Delph lui fit un petit signe de tête et alla poser son tablier, avant de monter les escaliers vers elle et Chris qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Juste après la venue de la belle rousse ? Elle lui avait donnait l'adresse ?  
Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui venait d'arriver à côté de Chris, avant de l'embrasser. Sam attendit quelques secondes les laissant terminer, puis elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix pour couvrir le bruit de la foule..  
Delphine se tourna vers elle.  
– Qui ça ?  
– Oh, l’homme, là-bas, avec la brune, répondit t'elle désinvolte en hochant la tête vers le couple assis sur le divant.  
– C'est Marc Burkett, tu ne le connaît pas ?  
– Non, je devrais ?  
Delph se tourna vers Chris, surprise. Avant de répondre enjouée.

– Mais bien sûr que tu le devrais, c'est le propriétaire du seul centre de spa à Oxford, massages, soins du corps, bains… Mmm ! Tout ça, quoi ! Le centre Burkett Spa, tu n'y es jamais allé ?  
– Euh… Non, pas trop les moyens.  
– Il va falloir que l'on s'occupe de toi… n'est-ce pas Chris ?  
Christina ouvrit son omnioutil et commença à pianoter.  
– Je prends tout de suite un rendez vous pour trois, pour samedi prochain.  
Le sujet de Marc commença à lui échapper, elle essaya de recibler le sujett.  
– La brune avec lui c'est sa femme ?  
– Sa femme ? Non, justement il attend sa femme, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien prit, il m'a dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder.  
Soudain Christina s'écria, euphorique.  
– Ça y est ça ouvre ! C'est parti pour le délire… Et l'éclate à donf ! Et elle prit les mains de Delph et Sam les entrainants dans la boite de nuit.

 

Suite de la soirée du vendredi 21 au (chapitre 7)

 

Si vous avez une remarque, avis ou critique, n'hésitez pas à me le faire connaître. Encore Merci.


	7. Chapitre 7

NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, les plus récurrents.  
Delphine ziegler : 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters.  
Christina Pieters : 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine.  
Mark Burkett : 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard.  
Sophie Lacroix : 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard.  
****************************************************************************************************************.

Chapitre 7

SUITE DE LA JOURNÉE DU VENDREDI 21

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
Vendredi 21 février 2177

Bar Club, The Black Queen  
23 h 17

Sophie passa la porte et se dirigea rapidement vers un divan à quatre places, qu’elle avait réservée. Elle s’assit lourdement, puis fit signe au couple à l’entrée de venir la rejoindre.  
Jane venait d’entrer dans le club avec Marc à ses côtés avant de se diriger vers Sophie. Marc passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude discret, qui lui fit relâcher son étreinte, sans la lâcher.

Il faisait chaud à l’intérieur du club, la musique y était encore faible, suffisamment pour ne pas crier pour se faire entendre. La lumière tamisée était relaxante, elle souriait intérieurement en découvrant la grande piste de danse, les sofas, divans et les tables basses où étaient installés plusieurs groupes, et puis le bar plus loin avec, déjà, un attroupement autour. La faible luminosité et les jeux de lumière rendaient l’ambiance envoûtante qu’elle adorait.  
Le couple s’assit sur le divan. Sophie se leva et se pencha pour leur dire.  
« Je vais chercher le champagne, vous voulez d’autres boissons ? »  
— Une bouteille de vodka, pour moi ! Peu importe la marque ! S’écria Marc.  
— Pourquoi du champagne ? S’étonna Jane.  
Sophie roula des yeux, et Marc lâcha un petit rire.  
— Pour fêter ta promotion et ton titre, idiote ! Et que cela se fasse dans le plus gros délire possible ! Yaou !  
— Mais Julia n’est pas là, et je lui est promis que nous fêterions cette journée tous ensemble et… Sophie la coupa, un doigt sur la bouche.  
— Je sais, je sais ! Mais là c’est entre nous trois, Jane… Marc et moi voulons vraiment célébrer cette journée… Ta journée !… Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.  
Jane réfléchit un instant, sourit et répondit.  
— Une bouteille d’extra-martini, ça ira bien pour un cocktail avec la vodka.  
Sophie leva un pouce et se dirigea à travers la salle pour passer la commande. Jane avec le bras de Marc autour de ses épaules s’enfonça dans le divan pour observer davantage le lieu. Avant que ses yeux ne s’arrêtent sur un groupe, à quinze mètres environ, juste en face. De l’autre côté de la salle.

Sur le divan en face, un groupe de trois filles, entre et 16 et 20 ans environ, elles semblaient être en pleins débats… Une fille brune aux cheveux courts était, sur les cuisses d’une blonde aux cheveux longs, elles avaient une discussion vive, avec une fille aux cheveux longs noirs, coiffés en natte. Cette jeune fille avait la peau couleur caramel, elle semblait être plus jeune que ses copines. Elle écoutait ses amies tête baissée, tout en hochait doucement la tête.  
Elle portait une robe bordeaux courte, qui dévoilait les épaules et bras, chaussure à talon aiguille court. Ses mains posées sur un petit sac noir, sur les genoux.

Jane se pencha un peu en arrière pour mieux la distinguer, prit sa tablette, l’alluma, et glissa ses doigts dessus avant de choisir une photo, avec un texte dessous, qu’elle relut :  
[re ! coucou ! C’est encore moi ! J’espère que tu as reçus la photo de la jeune fille… C’est une petite fleur toute fraîche que j’ai rencontrée au Black Queen. C’est une serveuse et elle m’a draguée… Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas (pas dans mon état). Alors comme tu vas au Club ce soir peut être qu’elle sera là ? Je crois qu’elle est prête pour être butinée… Bonne chance à elle, bien sûr ! La pauvre !!! Donne-lui une chance, elle à l’air d’être adorable. Bises] :)  
[Nancy.]  
[Ta sœur qui t’aime.]   
Elle secoua la tête, puis elle compara la photo avec la fille en face d’elle…   
C’est bien elle, alors pourquoi pas ? Juste pour voir si tout ce que me dit Nancy sur elle est vrai… Il me semble que j’ai déjà-vu cette fille… Mais ou?

Soudain la jeune fille se tourna vers elle, croisant son regard, avant de tourner rapidement la tête en la voyant lever les yeux vers elle, comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent vers Jane et éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de la fille à la peau caramel. Puis elles se mirent à lui parler sérieusement, semblant la réprimander. La jeune fille en face visiblement stressée hochait la tête, et elle sembla respirer fortement.  
Sophie revint avec le seau à champagne et trois verres qu’elle posa sur la table.  
— La vodka et le martini vont suivre. Elle servit la champagne. Puis elle se leva suivit de Marc et ils levèrent leurs verres. «Pour l’instant, célébrons notre héroïne ! Hourras! Hourras ! hourras!  
Jane arrêta de penser à la jeune fille, et se concentra alors sur le verre qui venait d’être déposé devant, elle le leva et remercia ses amis et but une gorgée rafraîchissante. Sourire aux lèvres.   
Oui ! Profite de la soirée et arrête de penser…

Divan de Samantha.  
« Voilà comment tu dois te comporter avec elle, en fille désinvolte, indifférente. Montre-lui que c'est à elle maintenant de faire le pas… Tu lui as déjà fait comprendre que tu t'intéressais à elle, alors, maintenant attend quelle vienne à toi, si elle s'intéresse à toi elle viendra ! » Termina de dire Delphine, d'une voix ferme, en s'adressant à Samantha. Chris approuva d'un hochement de tête.  
– Joue la fille forte et sûre d'elle, et si elle ne vient pas à toi ou qu'elle ne te montre aucun retour concret, alors arrête de te focaliser sur elle. Ajouta Christina.  
— Vas chercher les boissons et reviens et vois ce qui se passe… si elle ne réagit pas, tu vas danser, Aller ! Go ! Va à la chasse !…   
Sam se redressa, inspirant fortement, et leur sourit.  
— Merci les filles, merci à vous.  
Delph leva un pouce et lui fit un clin d’œil.  
Elle se retourna, s’apprêtant à aller chercher les boissons, et jeta un regard vers le divan de la belle rousse qui venait de se lever, lui tournant le dos, parlant avec l’homme… Marc. Elle portait un chemisier bleu ciel, un jean noir moulant ses belles fesses et ses longues jambes tonique. À ses pieds, des chaussures plates noires. Ses cheveux étaient en queue-de-cheval, une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs, était enroulée autour de son cou.  
Samantha se lécha les lèvres, puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la rousse…

Divan de Jane.  
« Comment ça, je dois boire que trois verres ? S’écria Marc. Mais on s’en fout on prendra un taxi, je reviendrai chercher ma voiture demain, mais ce soir je tiens à m’amuser ! Pas question de me limiter à trois verres! »  
— Marc ! L’on s’était mis d’accord, tu es venu avec t'on auto et moi en taxi, et tu as accepté de me raccompagner. Répliqua Jane.  
— Mais un taxi serait sur ? Non ?  
— Je dois me rendre dans deux zones, qui sont en dehors de l'espace aérien des Skytaxi, et je compte sur toi pour m'amener sur place en bonne santé.   
— Et pourquoi pas Sophie ?  
— J’ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur à Southampton, elle arrive de Paris à 4 h 00, je dois aller la chercher. Désolée, mais je t’avais déjà prévenu Marc…  
— OK ! OK ! Il leva les mains en signe reddition, avant de prendre la main de Jane et de lui dire.  
— Est-ce que ma sublime épouse me fera le plaisir de m’accompagner sur la piste de danse ?  
Soudain, l’homme pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour regarder derrière Jane. Elle se retourna, pour voir la jeune fille avec la natte noire, presque à son niveau. Elle avança, sourire aux lèvres avec les joues rouges. La fille passa à ses côtés et lui donna un petit coup de hanche. Et lui dit, d’un ton sensuel et badin.  
— Désolée ma belle, il faut que je passe.  
Avant d’accélérer le pas et de se diriger vers les toilettes, sans se retourner.

Jane haussa un sourcil, amusée et intriguée. Par l’action de cette belle jeune fille.  
— Eh ! Et cette danse ? Reprit Marc.  
— Je te suis, mais pas touche ! Prévient-elle  
Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse qui se remplissait et commencèrent à danser.  
Sophie regardait le couple, un verre aux lèvres, amusée…

 

Toilettes des filles

« OK ! OK ! Calme-toi, calme-toi »  
Samantha se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes. Son cœur cogné sous sa poitrine et elle dut déglutir comme pour vérifier qu’elle était encore consciente. Complètement figée par ce qu’elle avait fait. Sa façon taquine de lui lancer « Désolée ma belle, il faut que je passe ».et son coup de hanche… Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de le faire avant, sans la stratégie de Delphine.  
Samantha était si fière d'elle. Mais un évènement venait assombrir son action. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, par ce qu’elle avait entendu.  
« Est-ce que ma sublime épouse me fera le plaisir de m’accompagner sur la piste de danse ? » « Ma sublime épouse » « épouse»…  
C’est ce qu’elle avait entendu… Le mot maudit… C’était donc la belle rousse de son cœur qui était la femme de ce Marc ?… Eh Merde ! Elle frappa sur le bord du lavabo sous l’effet de la colère. Je suis maudite!  
Elle est mariée ! Hétéros ! Donc, pas pour toi, tu sais comment ça finit avec ce genre de fille… Elle restera donc ton fantasme. Sam fronça les sourcils. Mais… pourquoi a-t-elle pris ton numéro ? Et demander une photo de toi à Delph ?… Elle secoua la tête. Ne pense plus, suis simplement la technique de Delphine et Chris, et arrête de te poser toujours les mêmes questions, et de pleurnicher.  
Elle se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Elle savait dans le fond qu’elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, stupide… Ce sera à la belle rousse d’en juger après tout.  
Elle inspira, puis sourit au miroir et s’aperçut qu’elle avait enlevé une partie de son maquillage. Elle gémit de dépit. Elle allait être obligée de demander de l’aide à l’une des filles à côté d’elle. Pff ! La soirée commence mal…  
Après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration, elle recula, remit ses cheveux en place, puis sortit ; se dirigeant vers le bar.  
« Re Elton, humm… heu… »  
Le barman leva un sourcil en attendant que la petite brune commande quelque chose. Il termina de servir un couple puis se tourna complètement vers Samantha.  
— Oui Sam, je te sers quoi ?  
— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre en fait… tu prendrais quoi, toi ? si tu voulais offrir un verre à quelqu’un ?  
— Quelqu’un que tu apprécies vraiment très bien ?  
— Oui, voilà !, et que j’aimerais connaître un peu plus… Répondit-elle, rougissante.  
— Peux-tu me montrer cette personne, ou le numéro de son divan ? Elle se retourna et réfléchis un instant.  
— C’est le divan A3.  
Elton se pencha et pianota pendant quelques secondes.  
— Champagne vodka, et martini, voilà la commande pour ce divan… Il réfléchit un instant, avant de dire, toujours penché sur son écran. « La rousse ou la brune ? »  
— La rousse.  
Il hocha la tête, puis il se retourna et commença à mélanger des boissons, puis il se retourna et lui servit deux verres remplis d’un gros cocktail fleuri.  
— Euh… c’est quoi, ça ? Interrogea Sam.  
— Prends ça comme un cadeau de la maison. Ça pourrait lui plaire et pour te donner du courage. Sam prit un air étonné et lui demanda horrifiée.  
— Quoi ? Tu la connais ??  
— Non ! non !… Pas personnellement, mais enfin même un aveugle pourrait la voir, elle avec un homme, non… ?"  
— Hum… Ouais, mais bon… Sam se gratta légèrement derrière la tête.  
Elton poussa les cocktails vers elle.  
— Tiens, c’est idéal pour ce genre de scénario… Encouragements de la maison, tu en auras besoin… J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?  
Sam soupira en baissant les épaules tout en se relevant du tabouret  
— J’aimerais le savoir Elton, j’aimerai…  
Elle prit les verres.  
— Merci, Elton, merci pour les verres. Le serveur lui répondit avec un grand sourire, et Sam s’éloigna vers le divan A3.  
Oh, mais merde, Sam, à quoi tu penses !… Elle se dépêcha de s’asseoir avec son groupe, qui stoppa la conversation pour la regarder, surprise.  
— Hey, tu en as mis du temps, toi ! On t’a vue la frôler et te diriger vers les toilettes, tout se passe bien ?  
Chris lui donna un petit coup sur l’épaule avant de remarquer les deux verres que son amie venait de poser sur la table à toute vitesse.  
— Euh… deux verres ?… Questionna Delphine.  
— C’est pour qui, ce verre Sam ? Demanda Chris, qui s’était à nouveau assise sur les genoux de Delph.  
— Euuh… Comment dire… je crois que j’ai agi un peu vite en fait…  
Delphine ne put s’empêcher de pouffer légèrement.  
— Mais enfin Sam, tu pensais l’offrir à une belle rousse athlétique ou bien on doit tous se partager le verre ?  
— Non non, je… bah je pensais lui offrir, mais je n’avais pas bien réfléchi au fait que cette personne n’est pas vraiment venue seule en fait… Je ne sais plus ce je fais, ou si c’est bien…  
Elle se racla la gorge en s’enfonçant dans son siège, sentant son visage s’échauffer en un rien de temps.  
— Tu parles de l’homme ou de la femme ? S’écria Chris. Qu’est-ce que tu as appris ? Elle se retourna pour scruter la salle, en plissant les yeux.  
— Delph ! Sam lui attrapa le bras pour qu’elle se retourne.  
— Oh, mais… ce n’est pas qu’un petit coup de cœur pour que ça t’embête autant ! S’exclama Christina en tapant dans ses mains tout en se tortillant sur les genoux de Delphine, toute excitée.  
— Non, mais arrêtez ! elle va se douter de quelque chose là ! Gémit Sam, désespérée…  
Sam ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, lorsque Delphine poussa Christina de ses genoux pour venir s’asseoir à ses côtés.  
— Bon alors, c’est qui… ? Elle la regardait avec cette bienveillance qu’elle avait toujours, surtout quand il s’agissait de Sam. C’était toujours elle qui s’occupait de la raccompagner chez elle après une soirée trop arrosée, ou bien quand elle avait un coup de déprime.  
Sam lui indiqua d’un mouvement rapide de la tête l’endroit où se trouvait la rousse et Marc. Puis elle gémit sur un ton désespérée.  
— Le problème, c’est l’homme qui est à ses côtés… C’est son mari.  
Après avoir discrètement regardé, Delphine hocha doucement la tête en observant Sam.  
— C’est la femme qu’il attendait en bas ?  
Sam hocha la tête.  
— Bon… Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit… Comment dire… La blonde chercha ses mots, mais n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
— Je sais oui… Elle n’a pas l’air gay… mais ça ne veut pas dire que peut etre…  
— Non non, bien sûr… mais enfin, effectivement, aller lui proposer ce verre maintenant n’était pas la meilleure idée, je pense…  
Sam eut un léger sourire en cachant son visage.  
— Hmm je sais oui… mais je n’ai pas réfléchi je te dis… je l’ai croisée et… J’essaye d’être un peu plus entreprenante, comme tu m’as dit d’agir avec elle…  
Delphine pouvait voir que son amie était déjà bien partie, mais qu’elle était véritablement tombée sous le charme de cette fille. Elle la regarda à nouveau. On ne pouvait pas nier sa beauté, c’était vraiment une fille superbe, physiquement bien faite. Elle comprenait Samantha…  
— Écoute Sam, attend de voir si elle se retrouve seule à un moment… ou plus à l’écart de son mari peut-être… ? La piste de danse serait parfaite !  
Sam lui sourit.  
— Oui tu as raison, d’accord… je vais attendre qu’elle soit seule.  
— Bien quant à moi je vais chercher les boissons, qu’est-ce que je vous prends ? Questionna Chris, s’apprêtant à partir vers le comptoir.  
—Un French martini ! S'écria Delph.  
— Une Pina colada pour moi ! 

Une heure plus tard

Jane venait de revenir à son divan, s’écroulant dessus, pour reprendre son souffle… Marc rigola depuis la piste de danse, se moquant d’elle, elle lui répondit par un doigt d’honneur. Une heure de danse, se lâchant totalement sur la piste… Là, elle avait besoin de respirer un peu… Sophie était à deux mètres à gauche, discutant joyeusement avec un homme. Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et laissa dériver ses yeux à travers la salle, pour voir la petite brune qui était incitée par la blonde à rejoindre la piste de danse, ou elles commencèrent avec ses amies, à se déhancher sur la piste.  
Jane se déplaça sur le divan pour avoir une meilleur vue.  
Deux des filles s’embrassaient tendrement tout en dansant, elle rigolaient toutes les deux, sous le regard moqueur de la petite brune.  
Elle pouvait la voir depuis son siège, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si elle était seule. Elle lançait et balançait ses bras et ses jambes, et par moment elle dansait avec les autres filles, se frottant à elles, avec ce petit sourire…  
Jane ne la quitta pas des yeux, son regard glissant plusieurs fois sur la jeune fille, appréciant grandement son corps… Elle but une autre gorgée de son verre, et continua à l’observait du coin de l’œil.  
Bon sang ! qui est-elle, il me semble la connaître… Mais d’où ?…   
Elle fronça les sourcils. Marc vint la rejoindre, s’asseyant à ses côtés, et lui posa une question. Elle se retrouva tirée de ses pensées et, lorsqu’elle eut fini de lui répondre, la petite brune avait pratiquement disparu, apparaissant de temps en temps dans la masse des danseurs…  
Mais merde… Qui est cette fille ?  
Un étrange sentiment la parcourut… Un début de sentiment de non-maitrise. Et elle n’aimait pas ne pas savoir…

 

Beaucoup plus tard !

Deux heures passèrent sans que la belle rousse ne soit seule plus de quelques secondes, sur le divan ou sur la piste de danse. Elle était soit avec ce Marc, soit avec la femme.  
Jusqu’à ce que Marc et la brune allèrent danser ; la rouquine ayant refusé de les suivre.  
Elle se pencha et attrapa les deux verres.  
— Tu y vas ? Bien ! Bonne chance Sam. Allez ! tu peux le faire ! Lui dit Delph un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
Sam hocha la tête ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.  
Mais Sam était déjà debout et se déplaça en direction du groupe de Jane.  
Chris la suivit du regard, avec de grands yeux, avant de secouer la tête, une main sur le front…  
— J’espère que je ne vais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère, Samantha Traynor…  
Sam avançait vers le divan A3, fixant la table basse.  
Ok, oui comme ça… Vas-y Sammy, avec grâce et talent, comme d’habitude, et tout se passera bien, nickel. Après tout il n’y a absolument aucune raison que ça se passe mal, tu arrives, tranquille, décontractée… Et puis tu n’as qu’à dire que tu as un verre en trop… Que… euh… Que voilà quoi ! Et donc ce serait dommage de gaspiller hein ?… En même temps c’est la vérité, donc voilà je vous l’offre… Pourquoi ? Parce que vous me plaisez ? Que vous êtes belle ? Non ! Il faut que je trouve une bonne raison, et vite…  
Sam tenta de paraître la plus décontractée possible, et assurée, en s’avançant de la table basse. Elle releva la tête, pour voir deux hommes qui semblaient être des fêtards, être en discussion avec la belle femme qui semblait être irritée. Les trois étaient debout.  
Samantha s’arrêta et plissa les yeux.  
Ils étaient apparemment en pleine discussion. Mais Jane tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne se démonta pas. La belle rousse lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Samantha sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et continua à avancer vers elle. Un sourire se forma automatiquement à ses lèvres.  
Vite ! Quoi dire ? Euh, salut… non, non… Bonsoir Madame ? ! Non ! non non… ça fait gourde… hmm… J’ai remarquée que vous étiez seule ? Sérieusement… ? Je vais passer pour quoi ? Reprends-toi, ma fille ! Ah ! ça y est j’y suis, faut que tu dises quelque chose sinon ça deviendra bizarre…  
Sam ferma les derniers mètres pour arriver à un mètre, prêt de la table. les yeux verts ne la quittaient pas. Sam alternait entre son visage, son corps, puis ses jambes, puis son visage à nouveau parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.  
Waouh… elle est vraiment… elle est vraiment… Ces yeux… ils sont si beaux, deux émeraudes, légèrement en amande c’est… de beaux yeux… Puis elle regarda la table.  
Sam y déposa le verre juste devant Jane, sans même s’en rendre compte. Et la regarda à nouveau.  
Un beau sourire se forma, sur son visage. Elle ne quittait pas Sam des yeux, Puis elle montra le verre, C’est pour moi ?  
— Euh oui !… Bonsoir, j’ai pensé que… Bafouilla Samantha.  
— Eh ! Les filles, l’on peut vous rejoindre ? Insista un des hommes qui se positionna à côté de la rousse.  
— Non ! Dégagez ! répondit-elle sans se retourner. Continuant à faire face à Sam.  
— Pourquoi on ne te plaît pas ? Attends de… Il hurla sous l’effet la douleur.  
L’homme fit l’erreur de glisser sa main sur son cul. Sans jeter un coup d’œil en arrière, elle prit le poignet et le tordit, le hurlement de douleur de l’homme fut facilement avalé par la musique assourdissante. En même temps, elle lui fit une clé de bras plaquant son bras contre son dos. Son bras gauche passa sous sa gorge serrant fortement. Puis elle retourna l’homme face à son collègue.  
— Dois-je répéter ? Dégagez ! Foutez le camp ! Elle se pencha au niveau de l’oreille, alors mec ! Qu’as-tu à dire à ton collègue ? susurra-t-elle, d’un un ton calme  
Marc et la femme brune venaient de la rejoindre, se mettant de chaque côté de la rousse.  
En même temps deux videurs arrivèrent.  
— Lâchez le Mlle ! Vous tous reculez !  
Elle fit une grimace et poussa l’homme vers son ami.  
Les videurs se placèrent entre eux.  
— Bien ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Harcèlement ! Attouchements et gros con ! répondit Jane, d’un ton méprisant.  
Bien ! Suivez-nous les gars, et pas de résistance. Un videur poussa les hommes vers la sortie, sous la surveillance de son collègue.  
Samantha était figée, la bouche grande ouverte. Estomaquée. Elle ne savait que faire…  
— Besoin d’aide ? Questionna la brune à la rouquine.  
— Non ! ça ira. Laissez-moi quelques secondes. Puis elle se tourna vers Sam, et lui sourit. Désolée pour ce chamboulement, revenons à notre sujet…  
— Par… Pardon ? Elle remarqua en même temps le regard de la brune et de Marc sur elle.  
— Vous savez ? Au sujet du verre que vous m’avez offert…  
— Oh ! Euh… Eh bien, j’avais commandé un verre en trop pour mes amies et moi. Enfin. Je veux dire, on n’a jamais de verre en trop parce que ce serait stupide d’avoir commandé un verre en trop pas vrai ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre et se gratta à nouveau la tête en se tortillant, d’un pied sur l’autre. Elle avait terriblement chaud, ses joues étaient en feu, et elle se sentait ridicule, inutile. Soudain le regard de Marc la quitta, pour se tourner vers la brune pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, d’un air ironique.  
Mais la belle rousse continuait de la regarder avec ce regard qui la transperçait, et ce petit sourire qui en disait beaucoup, et peu à la fois, mais que Sam ne parvenait pas à lire. Parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.  
La rousse de répondit pas, et posa une autre question.  
— Eh donc ?  
— Donc, euh… Comme aucune de mes amies ne voulait de ce verre, je me suis dit qu’il ne fallait pas le gâcher… Ce serait… Enfin ce serait…  
— Dommage.  
Sam releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux à nouveau.  
— Oui. Dommage c’est ça… Ses joues rougirent encore plus. Heureusement La lumière tamisée ne le révélait pas trop.  
Merde ! Sammy tu es pitoyable… Mais dis quelque chose… tu y es là. Montre-lui que tu l'intéresses, fais lui un signe.  
Jane attrapa le verre, puis mit la paille entre ses lèvres tout en s’asseyant et s’enfonçant dans son siège, jambes croisées. Elle but une gorgée puis reposa le verre. Elle ne dit rien. Mais hocha la tête.  
— Très bon, merci pour le verre.  
C'est tout ? Merci pour le verre ? Bon j'ai compris…   
— Bon… Je ferais mieux d’y aller alors… Passez tous une bonne soirée… Sam savait que c’était foutu… Elle s’était loupée, elle avait complètement paniqué et avait grillé toutes ses chances d’approcher cette inconnue qui lui plaisait tant, et pour couronner le tout il eut l’interaction de ses connards de mâles machos qui avait totalement cassé l’ambiance…  
Elle tourna les talons et s’empressa de retourner vers ses amies, qui avaient suivi toute la scène, mais elle s’arrêta à mi-chemin et après quelques secondes elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Pour s’étourdir et tenter d’oublier pendant un certain temps, le fiasco de cette soirée, et cacher à ses amies, les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues… 

Divan de Jane

Elle aurait pu lui dire de s'asseoir ? C'était le moment idéal de parler avec elle et en savoir plus… Mais Marc aurait immédiatement remarqué quelque chose, elle dévoilait déjà assez son intérêt pour la jeune brune. Elle se tourna vers Marc, qui la regardait avec une drôle de tête.  
— Quoi ?  
Il eut un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard à Sophie, puis il se mit à pouffer.  
Jane leva les yeux aux ciel. Et prit une autre gorgée.  
— A chaque soirée, sortie, boite etc. Tu te fais draguée… Et les prétendantes sont de plus en plus jeune à ce que je vois… Marc continua à rire doucement et but une bonne gorgée de vodka.  
Sophie s'approcha.   
— Une conquête potentielle ?   
Jane se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais elle ne nia pas. Puis elle reporta son regard vers la jeune fille, qui dansait furieusement au milieu des autres danseurs.  
Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez cette fille. Je dois savoir.   
— Je vais danser, laissez-moi, je veux être seule. Ordonna-t-elle, à ses amis qui acquiescèrent.  
Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 

 

SUITE DE LA SOIREE DU VENDREDI 21 ET MATIN DU SAMEDI 22.

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
Samedi 22 février 2177  
Club, La Reine Noire

2 h 07

 

Samantha, se fraya un chemin sur la piste de danse, poussant et se faufilant entre les danseurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un peu d'espace pour s'installer, elle ferma les yeux et laisse la musique l'envelopper; Elle se mit à danser, se lâcher totalement sur la piste de danse, en toute liberté.  
la musique se reflète sur les murs, s'enfonçant dans le creux de ses os; le remplissant de cette envie de danser, de se balancer, d'oublier ... Et de se rapprocher des filles qui était plus de proches, et de danser avec elles dans suivant le rythme erratique de la musique. Les lumières stroboscopiques bleues mettaient en évidence les tissus humides de la sueur collant à la peau, ainsi que la chaise exposée sous les chemises, les robes et les jupes courtois, les corps étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, tandis que les corps compacts se pressaient étroitement, les uns contre les autres.  
Elle oscillait lentement sur la piste de danse dans la musique, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elle textile.  
oublier pour quelques minutes ... Ou plus si possible, elle se bloque pour un temps, de la profonde tristesse

Ça n'a pas encore trois chansons sur qui elle était dans et qui était déjà en sueur, c'était surtout au niveau de la tête que ça la gênait; Même avec une natte, sa nuque et son front sont retrouvés trempés dans quelques minutes au niveau des racines, au moindre effort.  
En même temps, ça veut dire que je ne dépense pas? ... Et ça ... je t'en prie! Pensa-t-elle.  
Elle lança un petit sourire à une brune mignonne, qui venait de lui lancer un clin d'œil, tout en se trémoussant lascivement en face d'elle.  
Puis une ombre avec un haut roux passa vite derrière elle et attira son attention avant de disparaître dans la foule. Son cœur manqua un battement.  
Elle? Non ! c'est un effet de lumière ... Elle soupira. Calme-toi Sammy, voilà que tu commences à rêver sur les ombres avec une nuance de roux, mon Dieu ... je dois vraiment voir un docteur et vite! Elle secoua la tête et reprit la danse, essayant de suivre la brune mignonne devant elle, qui se rapproche de plus en plus au fil des secondes et de la musique.

Soudain des mains glissèrent autour de sa taille, alors qu'un corps se pressait contre son dos et ses fesses, se déplaçant avec elle suivant le rythme de la musique. Elle était une glissa sur sa hanche, elle s'en va moqua et profite de la douce sensation.  
Elle ne connaissait pas la fille qui se frottait contre ses fesses, mais elle aimait ça. Samantha jeta un coup d'oeil à la main gauche sur sa taille et ses longs doigts aux ongles courts non vernis avec à l'annulaire ... Une alliance! ... Elle tressaillit à la vue et glissa rapidement ses yeux aux chaussures et au pantalon, de la fille derrière elle. Ils correspondaient à ceux que la chaude et idiote rousse portait.  
Un violent frisson parcourut son corps, et son cœur s'accélère tel un lapin.  
Merde! elle est derrière moi! Elle me tient et se frotte contre moi ... Elle veut se retourner, mais se reprit rapidement.  
Mon Dieu ... non! Continu à danser, calme-toi Sammy reste zen surtout pas de connerie et profites-en. Montre-lui que tu apprécies son contact ... Joue l'hameçon et l'appât ... C'est sûr là tu l'intéresse! Donc ça veut dire que je suis trompé à son sujet? Elle jouait donc la désinvolte, tout à l'heure ... Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Elle se colla contre elle et rejette la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, rentrant en contact avec l'épaule de celle qui était derrière elle et l'essaya de se prélasser dans ce corps tonique, ... elle ... Dans le même temps, une caressa sa hanche et le haut de sa cuisse, glissant de plus en plus; une vague de chaleur entre ses jambes. Elle respira fortement, essayant de se ressaisir.

Un menton se posa sur son épaule, et des lèvres vinrent frôler son oreille avant de souffler dessus, le faisant frissonner.  
Merde! Elle sait y faire ...  
Soudain une voix sensuelle et légèrement rauque se fit entendre à son oreille qui fait encore une fois frémir.  
«Il me semble que vous avez déjà vue en dehors de ce lieu, est-ce que je me trompe? »  
\- Non. Répondit-elle, mais sans en dire plus.  
Bien jouer Sam! Fais-la mijoter, ne pas trop lui en dire, moins elle en saura plus elle reste ...  
\- Non? alors pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes déjà vus ou rencontrer?  
Samantha sourit, à juin réfléchissant Réponse adéquate, deux soutiens - gorge s'enroulent Quand de sa Autour SUIVIE de goulûment nuque sur les ... Elle gémit siennes un contact et un Rendit LE BAISER, mordants SES La Lèvre ET en retour secteur posant sur la taille  
Oui ! Enfin! ... Elle a enfin ouvert les yeux ... Voilà ce n'était pas difficile, oui! Profite de ... Mais? ... Des bras sur ma nuque, et toujours des mains sur ma taille et ma hanche? ... Oh, non! Merde!  
Elle ouvre les yeux, désemparée et affolée, pour apercevoir la jolie brune qui dansait devant, en train de l'embrasser, les yeux fermés. Et en train de se frotter contre elle.  
Dans le même temps, elle sentit les mains de la rousse qui se retirait de son corps, tandis que le corps derrière elle se détachait d'elle.  
Oh! Non !, Non! pas ça!  
Samantha repoussa la brune devant elle, alors que le retour est brusquement pour voir la belle rousse, un air de surprise sur son visage les sourcils plissés dans le train de reculer. La rouquine leva les bras dans un air d'excuse.  
\- Désolée je croyais que ... enfin non, bref je vous laisse, et merci pour la boisson passez une bonne fin de soirée. Avant de disparaître dans la foule des danseuses ... Sa phrase était à peine audible, mais Sam l'entendit.  
Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose choisi et essaya de retenir, avant d'être saisi par les soutiens-gorge, et retourné par la brune, le visage en colère.  
\- Hé! Je suis là!  
Merde! tu as tout fait foirer, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? cria-t-elle, en colère. Se retenant de l'insulter.  
Et, merde! espèce de conne!  
\- Pourquoi? Je ne t'intéresse pas? Tu as pourtant semblé aimer le baiser ...  
\- Je l'avais enfin accrochée ... Je l'avais presque, eh merde! Lui cria-t-elle.  
La fille croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- Quoi? cette fille? Elle s'excitait en se frottant sur ton cul c'est tout, et vu la nana tu n'es vraiment pas son type, espèce de conne ...  
Sam se corrige sous l'insulte et tend vers un doigt menaçant vers la brune .  
\- Non, c'est pas vrai! Elle m'a parlé et nous commencer une discussion avant que tu ne s ... Sam s'arrêta brusquement, et fronça les sourcils.  
Mais pourquoi je parle avec elle? Pourquoi je lui réponds? Alors que je dois être en train de rattraper ma Princesse Princesse? Chiotte! Je dois retrouver ma princesse,  
Samantha fit un signe des bras disant que la discussion était terminée, elle se précipita vers le bord de la piste de danse, pour essayer de la retrouver.  
Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres à sa dernière pensée.  
Princesse ... Ça sonne bien ... C'est mieux que rousse ou rouquine ... Allez! Va pour Princesse ... Ma Princesse ...

Sa Princesse était introuvable sur le bord de la piste; Elle se dirigea vers le divan où elle retrouva: elle était debout face à une femme en uniforme, en pleine discussion. La femme se tenait juste et tendit une photo et un stylo à sa Princesse; elle était grande et belle, la peau hâlée et les cheveux noirs en chignon ...  
Mais? Que ... Mon Dieu! ... La belle femme bi curieuse passive du trio d'hier soir ... Asher? Non ... Ashley! oui, c'est ça! Mais que fait-elle là?  
Samantha se rapprocha, mais pas trop près; Juste pour avoir une idée de la discussion, et avoir une meilleure vue. Elle se positionna derrière un pilier mural, se faisant discrète.  
La belle rousse, écrivit quelque chose sur la photo et lui rendit, Ashley se mit au garde-à-vous et salua en disant quelque chose. Sam en entendit une partie, malgré la musique. Il faut dire que la musique passe à un mode prêt ... Au son plus doux.  
\- C'est un honneur Madame, vous êtes un exemple pour moi, encore merci ...  
La roulette des yeux en faisant un signe d'arrêter les formalités.  
\- Repos soldat, nous sommes hors service alors s'il vous plaît profiter de la soirée, détendez-vous et un conseil ... Et, determiner ses mots, elle lui tendent la principale que la brune serra avec le plaisir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Reçus madame, bonne soirée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et se dirigeait sur la piste de danse.  
À ce moment Marc et la femme brune qui accompagne le vinrent à ses côtés, la femme lui tendit un verre de vin puis lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils hochant légèrement la tête.  
\- Bien j'y vais.  
Sur ces mots, sa princesse alla prendre son manteau sur le divan, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.  
Samantha fut prise de panique.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle? ... Oh mon Dieu! Oh, non! Non, non, non! ... Elle ne va pas même pas maintenant! Nous ... Nous avons dansé que quelques secondes, et vraiment vraiment encore parlé Et son souffle dans mon oreille? Ses caresses ... Ainsi que ses frottements contre ses fesses? Ses questions? Elle ne peut tout de même pas me laisser comme ça quand même. !  
Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la sortie et ne veut pas que la soirée se termine maintenant; elle vite vite rattraper sa belle princesse.  
La belle rousse était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand elle tournait la tête, comme si elle avait l'entendue venir; leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils puis un petit sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, et secoua légèrement la tête, comme si elle était amusée, puis elle sortit.  
Samantha s'arrêta net, et resta là, immobile, la partie sortir les yeux écarquillés.  
Un clin d'œil! .... Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil! Elle se secoua la tête pour essayer de retrouver son esprit.  
\- Chiotte! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça! S'écria-t-elle. Désemparée et en colère.

Sam Haut de l'escalier pour apercevoir la salle de barre au trois quarts vide. Une dizaine de personnes se reposaient, discutaient, ou s'embrassaient en dehors de la salle de danse. Elle remarqua de suite sa princesse, qui vient de mettre à l'écart, adossée au bar, en train de regarder vers l'extérieur; un verre de vin à la main. Elle caressait de sa main gauche son écharpe bleue et sombre avec des motifs.  
Sam commença à descendre, se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers la belle femme. Elle a coupé un petit frisson; la salle était fraîche comparée à la salle de danse surchauffée.  
Sam vint s'adosser à côté d'elle, et suivit le regard de la rousse au-dehors, n'osant pas croiser son visage. Elle n'osa rien dire, ou plutôt elle ne savait que dire ...  
  
\- Re. ! Dit-elle, avant de prendre une petite gorgée de son vin.  
Réponds Sammy ... Vite! Et montre-lui que tu l'intéresse ...  
\- Hé bien ... Euh ... oui, re! ... Vous êtes vraiment rapide vous savez, il est difficile de vous suivre ... Vous devez savoir que je ne connais pas cette fille ... jetée sur moi comme une furie, et ... Commentaire dire, je ... Sam ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Jane eut un léger sourire, puis elle lui tendit le verre de vin.  
\- Un peu de vin? Il est vraiment très bon.  
Sam se tourna vers elle surprise, et prend le verre. Elle le tourna pour poser ses lèvres sur la petite trace sur le bord, ou sa belle avait posé ses lèvres. Savourant le léger goût.  
\- Merci, dit-elle en lui-même le verre. En même temps ses yeux rencontrèrent son visage.  
Qu'elle est belle! Ses yeux si magnifiques, hypnotisant. Vert clair ... Enfin non pas clair ... Émeraude! Oui! C'est ça ... Émeraude, ça sonne mieux. Et ses taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et son nez ... Mon Dieu, elle est trop craquante ... Et ... et ses lèvres pulpeuses ... Seigneur ... Elle se lécha les lèvres et se mordit la lèvre, à la pensée de toutes les possibilités d'action de cette bouche ...  
\- Je vous demande pardon? Jane fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
Mon Dieu ... Elle est encore plus mignonne ...! Maïs ? Merde! Qu'est-ce que? Elle sortit de son état de fascination.  
\- Hum quoi? J'ai ... J'ai dit quelque chose?  
Sa princesse lui sourit, de ce petit sourire en pièce si sexy ...  
\- Non, rien ... rien du tout ... Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres, offre une autre petite gorgée. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Samantha fronça les sourcils.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé passé là? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Mais bon sang Sam ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là? Tu ne vas pas te laisser démonter par cette ... par cette bombe que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer un jour, et encore moins que la lance un clin d'oeil, ou quelle se fotte contre tes fesses ... Sois Zen Sammy! Joue la tranquille.  
Elle inspira un grand coup, s'apprêtant à poser la question sur un ton décontracté, ou essaya de faire.  
\- Alors hum ... Je ne t'ai jamais vu au Black Queen? ... C'est la première fois que vous venez? Sam gémit intérieurement, et ferma les yeux ... Découragée.  
Waouh! Bravo Traynor! Pathétique. Tu as déjà fait mieux sérieux! On se reprend là!  
\- Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est Marc qui a choisi ... ou Sophie ... enfin bref, c'est un bon club, il me plaît bien, ça change des grosses boîtes ... Elle a pris une gorgée de vin, le gardant un instant dans sa bouche passer une pièce à l'autre avant d'avaler, puis elle se remit à réparer l'extérieur.  
Samantha fronça les sourcils.  
Fais chier. C'est qui, ceux-là? ... Ah oui! Marc! c'est le mec qui est en boîte et Sophie c'est sûrement la belle brune ... Marc ... Fils ... Elle contient une bonne fois pour toutes ...  
\- Marc ..., c'est .. c'est un ami?  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête.  
\- Mon mari. Répondit-elle, sans détour; sur un ton neutre. Elle détourna son regard de l'extérieur, pour venir poser sur Sam.  
Sa réponse fut comme un coup de coeur, Samantha aussi sec.  
Ouche. Ça fait mal, merde, Sam! Tu devais t'y attendre! ... Tu aurais le voir venir, mais non! Tu restais encore accrochée dans l'espoir qu'elle soit encore ... Encore quoi? ... Célibataire? Lesbienne? Attirée par moi? ... Et chiotte! Arrête de rêver ... De fantasmer.  
Elle baisse la tête, et réussit à bredouiller.  
Ah! ... Heu, je vois ..., et c'est ... enfin je veux dire ... Il a l'air sympa, il doit être ... Elle se figea sous l'effet d'une main chaude chaude sous son menton, alors qu'un pouce se posait sur ses lèvres. Un frisson passe sur elle au contact de la peau douce et chaude. Le principal signe du menton pour eux cachent dans les yeux ... Hésitant ...  
Pendentif quelques secondes, elles restèrent là immobiles, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, intensément ... Semblant ces attendre quelque chose de l ' autre.  
Puis soudain Jane se pencha et l'embrassa.  
Un violent frisson secoua Samantha quand elle sentit les lèvres tant convoitées, se poser sur les siennes, dans un baiser affamé. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de pousser un gémissement guttural ...  
Son corps était saisi de petits spasmes comme quand son excitation et ses désirs étaient trop forts ... Trop intense. 

_Chiotte!_ _Une culotte de foutu ..._ Réussit_elle à pensé par elle-même, avant de tout oublier et de plonger dans une délicieuse brume de béatitude... 

Le monde alentour avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que sa princesse et elle. Une bulle couchée autour d'elles ...  
Sam entoura les bras autour du cou de sa princesse, l'attirant fortement, comme si elle avait la crainte de perdre et plaqua ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes. Les baisers étaient doux mais ferme ...  
Une langue vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure, elle a répondu en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Une langue s'y faufile, cherchant la sienne sans douceur ... Agressive. Samantha répond aussitôt, mêlant sa langue à la danse pour caresser la sienne.  
Elle avait un goût de vin et une légère saveur sucrée. Ses formules ont été imaginées ... Douces et agiles.  
Elle inspira fortement.  
Son odeur était un mélange de sueur, d'un léger parfum floral, mélangé à un reste de senteur de shampoing.  
Mmm! Que c'est bon! ... Touche-la, sens-la, goûte-la. Oui, vas-y! Ooooh! Oui! Je veux que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.  
Une principale s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, griffant son cuir chevelu; électrisant son corps. Samantha instinctivement se plaqua contre le comptoir pour y appuyer, ses jambes commente à trembler ...

Jane continue à jouer avec la langue de la fille totalement dominante. Elle a été coupée en plein milieu de ce qu'elle allait raconter, mais peu importait. Cette fille était spéciale, elle l'intriguait et lui plaisait. Elle est en savoir plus sur cette étrange et belle jeune fille aux yeux noisette, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs. Elle trouve lui parler ... Après elle verra.  
Elle a arrêté le jeu de la langue, et pris la lèvre inférieure de la belle brune, entre ses dents légèrement tirées; faisant gémir la jeune fille. Puis elle la relâcha et recula légèrement.  
Pendentif quelques secondes, Samantha, les yeux toujours fermés chercha la bouche qui avait disparu; lançant dans le vide de petits baisers ... Désespérée.  
C'est fini? Oh, non! Non ! non ! Ça ne peut pas! Pas maintenant ...  
Samantha ouvrit les yeux, sa tête tournait, sous les effets des émotions et de l'excitation réunis.  
Waouh! mais ... mais ... juste encore quelques secondes, juste le temps de me reconnecter à la réalité. C'était ... c'était ... WAOUH !!! quoi!  
Sam la regarda, haletante. Essayant difficilement de retrouver ses esprits, le visage en feu, les pupilles dilatées.  
\- Ce ... était ... Un doigt se posa sur le bouche lui dit de se taire.  
Sa princesse la regardait fixement, les yeux verts étaient à moitié sombres sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle peut réfléchir, hésitante ...  
puis elle prend la main de Sam et l'attira pour aller s'asseoir dans une pièce à une table. Et se pencha, pour lui dire franchement et sans détour.  
\- Que veux-tu? De l'amour? Une liaison? Que cherches-tu? Car je tiens à t'avertir je ne peux pas te donner tout ça ...  
Samantha ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi rapide, ni aussi franc ... Tout ce qu'elle fait faire est de hocher bêtement la tête. Avant de répondre.  
\- Oui je sais votre mari ... Je ne veux pas troubler votre ménage ... Et si le baiser était trop, alors je vais mettre fin à mes pathétiques tentatives de charme et de flirt ... Finit-elle de dire avec un petit sourire à moitié taquin et triste.  
La rousse ouvre la bouche s'apprêtant à répondre mais le referma immédiatement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, plongeant ses yeux droits dans ceux de Sam, d'un regard intense.  
\- Serais-tu partante pour le sexe? Du sexe occasionnel? Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon mari ou mon couple, je peux le jurer ... Dit-elle en souriant. Cela ne sera qu'ente et moi, aimerais-tu cela?  
Sam avala difficilement, baissa les yeux et hocha la tête rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Des milliers de papillons ont écrit à voleter dans son ventre.  
\- Oui! J'aimerai bien ... Je serais vraiment folle de refuser une telle demande d'une femme aussi belle que vous ...  
\- Écoute-moi bien, j'aimerais bien que le revoir pour que nous puissions parler, pour au moins terminer la conversation pendentif la danse, et peaufiner et planifier nos rendez-vous futurs. Mais avant tout ça tu dois en savoir plus sur moi et mes attentes et désirs sexuel.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis très ouverte tant que cela n'implique pas les hommes ... les ... Elle était encore coupée par un doigt devant sa bouche.  
\- C'est justement ce que je veux dire, je suis sur un site de rencontre ou tu pourras tout savoir sur mes demandes, désirs et attentes. Tu jugeras par toi même et si tu as des questions et si tu es vraiment intéressé alors contacte moi. Et si tout était bien pour nous commencer.  
Elle regarde le poignet de Sam.  
Tu n'as pas d'omni?  
Sam secoua la tête.  
\- Pas ici, pas assez sexy avec la robe.  
Jane se leva et courut derrière le bar et y fouilla quelque temps, puis revint avec un post-it et un stylo. Elle écrivit dessus avant le tendre à Sam. Qui le prit  
\- C'est le lien du site '' Elios Date '', c'est un site de rencontre pour les personnes qui sont près de chez vous, inscris-toi et va sur ce lien il te mènera directement sur ma page et mon profil . 'Fatale' est mon pseudo. Remplis bien les conditions et ... Et vois.  
Date Elios? On est sur le même site ... Pseudo-Fatale? Fatale ... C'est bien son genre de pseudo ... Ça lui va bien ...  
\- Bien, d'accord. Alors ... Euh ... on se tutoie?  
\- Oui! Il n'y a aucun problème ... Ah! Oui, j'allai oublier, pas de noms et prénoms de famille, l'on communiquera que par nos pseudos. Mais tu verras cela sur mon compte ... Tu peux m'appeler Fatale. Comme une idée de pseudo? Pour que je puisse savoir qui tu es?  
Un bip d'alerte apparu sur son omni outil.  
  
Quoi? Déja? Hé merde! Sam fut attristée.  
\- Vous ... Euh, tu dois partir?  
\- Oui, Marc et moi peut partir.  
Samantha se raidit. Et dit d'un ton irritée.  
\- Vous allez, euh ... vous savez?  
Fatale haussa un sourcil et redevint sérieuse.  
\- Tu es trop curieuse ... Ce que nous allons faire ne te regarde pas ... si tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous deux, et que cela dure, tu devras rester en dehors de ma vie. N'oublie pas ce ne sera que du sexe ... \- Désolée.  
Fatale se leva et commente à diriger vers le club.  
Donne lui ton pseudo, vite!  
\- Euh, pour mon pseudo se sera «Douceur d'horizon». s'écria t-elle.  
fatale s'arrêta sans se retourner.  
\- Douceur d'horizon! Beau pseudo ... Je t'attends sur le site. Bonne fin de soirée Douceur ...

 

Christina  
Delphine

03h07  
Trois jeunes filles avançaient guillerettes, sur le trottoir en face de la reine noire. Elles se dirigeaient, vers l'arrêt du tramway à 100 m de là; Légèrement éméchée ...  
«Alors vous vous embrassez et hop! Vous sortez ensemble ... Comme ça! »S'écria Delphine en claquant les doigts, un air médusé sur son visage.  
\- Avec la langue? Et tout? Questionna Christina. Curieuse.  
Sam rougit, et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche chapka. Puis elle marmonna d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- Mince! Arrêtez les filles ... Seigneur je ne veux pas jamais parlez ... Mais pourquoi je me parle de mes histoires?  
\- Parce que tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de raconter tes exploits, et parce que nous sommes tes amies. Répondit Delph, naturellement. - Alors tu réponds? Insista chris.  
Sam Grogna.  
\- On n'est pas encore ensemble, on doit se revoir pour mettre les choses aux points ... Mais ça semble bien parti.

 

Delphine fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Dépitée.  
\- Tu te rends compte Chris! Saisir ans, à peine arrivée de sa colonie lointaine, une petite chatte esseulée et apeurée, et pfouu! En moins de quatre mois elle lève une gradée dure à cuire de l'alliance ... Qui plus est une bombe sacrée, plus de vingt ans ... Dure à cuire ... Sans parler du trio ... c'est fou!  
Christina se tourne vers une petite amie, avant de retourner vers Sam, la contemplation d'un air surpris ... étonnée.  
\- Un trio? Avec toi Sam? Quand? Avec qui? C'est vrai Sam?  
Samantha gémit rougissante et accéléra le pas.  
Merde! Delphine je t'avais dit de te taire! Lança t-elle, en colère.  
Sam arriva à l'arrêt et remarque la femme qui était avec sa princesse au club ... Sophie! Oui c'était elle: elle attendait le tramway, appuyée contre le mur, lisant une tablette. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil aux nouveaux arrivants, suivit d'un petit signe de tête et retourna à son écran.  
\- Alors? J'attends! S'écria Christina. Croisant les bras. Ses yeux allant de Sam à Delph.  
\- Plus tard Chris, pas là il y a quelqu'un ... Murmura Delph. Je te raconte tout plus tard. Pardon Samantha, c'est l'alcool ...  
Sam s'assoit et reste immobile, elle est comparée à l'examinateur la femme du coin de l'oeil, quand une autre femme arriva et se positionna à côté de Sophie: elle était grande, dans un long manteau gris foncé, une capuche cachait son apparence et ses cheveux.  
Quelques secondes plus tard deux hommes vinrent se placer à leurs gauche. Silencieux et très sérieux. Un lourd silence se fit ...  
Samantha commence à ouvrir le dialogue avec Sophie, en savoir plus sur Sa princesse, ou du moins essayer. Quand une navette civile arrive, s'arrêta devant l'arrêt puis les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant apparaître deux hommes cagoulés, pistolets à la main.  
\- Mains en l'air toutes!  
La grande femme sortit aussi une pistolet ainsi qu'une matraque électrique menaçant Sophie. Les hommes à gauche firent de même.  
Christina hurla, recevant instantanément un coup de matraque électrique qui fait la terre à terre. De suite secouru par Delph.  
\- Montez toutes! vite! Allez!  
Un des hommes poussent Delphine, et prendre Chris sur ses épaules et monta dans la navette suivie des filles ... Qui étaient violemment poussées dedans.  
La navette repartit.

 

J'apprécie vraiment les critiques. Je pense que c'est très important, j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s'asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu'un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes sur votre journée pour leur faire ce que vous pensez. Merci! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

 

Banlieue NE de Londres.  
3 h 55  
Navette.

Les filles avaient été mises au fond de la navette, sous la menace d’un homme armé. Leurs sacs furent regroupés à l'avant et fouillés.  
Samantha, apeurée et tremblante, était assise à l’arrière avec à ses côtés Sophie. Devant elle, Delphine avait Christina dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
La femme s’approcha et pointa un pistolet sur elles.  
« Mains sur la nuque !, taisez-vous et ne bougez pas !. » Ordonna-t-elle. Puis elle fit un signe, disant à quelqu’un d’avancer.  
Un des hommes s’avança, et couvrit leurs bouches d’un ruban adhésif. Puis il leur dit d’un ton ferme et menaçant.  
— Restez assises ! Ne bougez pas, obéissez aux ordres et il n’y aura pas de problèmes ! Compris ?  
Delph, Sam et Sophie hochèrent la tête, Chris qui recouvrait à peine ses esprits, lâcha un petit gémissement.  
L’homme hocha la tête, puis il s’en alla vers l’avant de la navette. Faisant un petit signe, à la femme et lui chuchota quelque chose.  
Avant d’avancer et de se mettre en face d’eux.

— Vous deux ! Là ! Dit-elle, en désignant Delphine et Christina, qui avait repris ses esprits. « Approchez-vous ! on va vous fouillez. » Puis elle montra l’avant de la navette leur montrant où aller.  
Une fois sur place la femme commença à les fouiller, les dépouillant des possibles pads, tablettes, et Omni-outil.  
Pendant ce temps, Samantha, qui était restée immobile, tremblante de peur, remarqua un mouvement venant de Sophie à sa droite, elle tourna ses yeux vers elle : Sophie venait d’enlever discrètement le petit bijou qui était autour de sa queue de cheval, appuya dessus et le fourra rapidement dans son pantalon et sa culotte. Sa main farfouilla quelques secondes, elle fit une petite grimace et ressortit sa main, la remettant derrière sa nuque.  
Qu’est-ce que ? Elle s’est fourrée le bijou dans la chatte ? Mais… Que fait…  
Sophie se tourna vers elle, lui lança un regard menaçant : un regard, lui demandant de ne rien dire… Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête, lui montrant qu’elle avait compris.  
Soudain, une voix forte se fit entendre.  
— Vous deux au fond ! Venez ici ! Appela la femme.  
Puis ce fut leurs tours d’être débarrassé de leurs appareils électroniques, avant qu’on ne mette à chacune un bandeau. Trop serré de l’avis de Samantha. Leurs poignets furent attachés avec un bracelet électronique.  
Elle entendit un homme s’approcher, puis une petite piqûre sur son épaule. Puis une main ferme la poussant sur le sol.  
En même temps, elle entendit le pilote dire à la femme qu’il y avait un changement d’ordre et de destination, elle jura.  
Quelques secondes plus tard  
La navette s’arrêta une fois, faisant descendre des hommes.  
Rapidement les yeux se fermèrent, trop lourds, suivis d’un engourdissement du corps avant de perde connaissance. Les larmes aux yeux.

 

Vaisseaux cargo  
MSV Kalik

Les cils de Samantha flottaient. Son corps et son esprit étaient lourds, si engourdis qu’il lui était difficile de les déplacer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait plus de bandeau. Mais sa vision était encore très floue, des restes de l’effet du somnifère.  
Putain ! Mais qu’est-ce que ?  
Elle commença à se relever avant de s’asseoir, le corps encore embrumé de sommeil et de fatigue . Les mains toujours menottées dans le dos, elle s’appuya contre une paroi froide. Samantha ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, puis elle posa le front dessus, fermant les yeux, essayant de sortir de son engourdissement cérébral.  
Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi patraque… ai-je trop bu ? Sexe trop poussé ?… Non, je ne me saoule jamais avant… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé… je…  
Puis elle recouvra progressivement la mémoire. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu’elle avait été enlevée et droguée, avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Elle haleta fortement, puis une forte montée de stress et de panique la submergea.  
Ok ! Calme-toi Sammy, respire fort et lentement, ne panique pas. Tu… tu es encore vivante et en bonne santé… pour l’instant… C’est le plus important. Elle sentit des larmes venir rapidement. Non ! Non ! Ne pleure pas, merde ! Ne te laisse pas aller à la panique…  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger coup contre la paroi venant de l’extérieur.  
Elle redressa la tête et regarda autour d’elle. C’était un espace glacial et sombre ; elle cligna des yeux à la faible lumière venant de petites ampoules clignotantes, d’un chauffage d’appoint posé au fond de la cloison. La paroi dans son dos était lisse et froide, et un petit courant d’air frais venant de l’avant la faisait frissonner. Cela ressemblait à un conteneur, mais elle n’en était pas sûre. Elle n’arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de la pièce. La pièce était sombre. Et ses sens étaient encore embrouillés.  
Soudain elle sursauta, lorsqu’elle sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse, suivit d’un bref mouvement à sa droite qui frôla son épaule avant de s’immobiliser.  
Elle se tourna aussitôt, pour apercevoir une vague silhouette sombre avec de longs cheveux. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un manteau, fixant le sol sans bouger.  
Soudain devant elle à droite, de l’autre côté de la paroi un reniflement et une petite toux se fit entendre, lui faisant prendre conscience qu’elle n’était pas seule. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l’emplacement d’où venaient les bruits.  
De vagues silhouettes sombres apparurent dans la pénombre, elles étaient assises et immobile…  
Elle ne put rien dire à cause du bâillon.  
Delphine ? Chris ? Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… Ses parents Papa... maman, je suis désolée… J’aurais dû vous écouter. Me concentrer sur les études, et rien d'autres… ne pas sortir à chaque occasion… et faire attention aux fêtes et boites de nuit. Elle laissa ses armes coulées. Pardon.  
Elle calma sa respiration et attendit quelques minutes ; prenant le temps de se concentrer pour mieux entendre et comprendre son environnement.  
Elle put ainsi entendre des bruits de respiration lents et calmes ; il y avait beaucoup d’autres personnes dans ce conteneur…  
Samantha cogna plusieurs fois de l'épaule la fille à ses côtés, sans réactions.  
Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre de l’extérieur : des appels, des ordres, des bruits de machines et de véhicules en mouvement attirèrent son attention. Elle écouta attentivement pendant quelques secondes : c’étaient des ouvriers travaillant autour de conteneurs pour les charger, dans des vaisseaux cargo… Soudain, il y eut une secousse puis le conteneur se souleva et tangua légèrement avant de se déplacer sur une longue distance. Elle était dans un spatioport… Elle en était sure…  
Puis le temps passa… combien ?… Elle ne sut; une heure ? Deux ? Les restes du somnifère, la fatigue, la peur et son esprit brumeux lui faisaient perdre ses sens, l’empêchant de penser sereinement. Le conteneur fut posé et rangé, puis le silence se fit. Au bout d’un certain temps, l’adrénaline des évènements étant retombée, elle sentit une brume anesthésiante envahir son cerveaux.  
Les paupières de Sam devinrent lourdes, avant de s’endormir…

 

Brighton  
Sussex  
Sud de Londres.  
Luxueuse Villa bord de mer, d'Andrew Materson  
Salon  
3 h 33.

Malgré l’heure tardive et le froid ambiant, une bande d’une dizaine de jeunes fétards(es) avait allumé un grand feu sur la plage, à 35 mètres en face d’une villa luxueuse.

Le salon était vaste, la moitié de la pièce possédait une large baie vitrée, donnant sur une plage derrière une route et une haie en contrebas. La baie vitrée était visible de tous les baladeurs et fêtards sur la plage. Mais elle était actuellement floutée par un système de teinte.

À l’intérieur, juste derrière le vitrage, de douces lumières sombres tamisées, diffusait un agréable voile sombre, qui sublimait les corps et semblait effleure les murs, et les meubles alentour. Une douce musique d’ambiance participait à créer une atmosphère parfaite.

Adossé à un pilier, entre la baie vitrée, était appuyé un homme, nu, jambes légèrement écartées. Sa tête rejetée en arrière ; gémissant et marmonnant un prénom ; d’une voix emplie de bonheur. Entre ses jambes, une superbe femme accroupie s’activait avec fougue.

« Mon Dieu Myriam… » Gémit-il.  
L’homme baissa ses yeux sur la magnifique femme entre ses jambes, qui stimulait talentueusement son érection. Il lui caressa tendrement ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs. Sachant à quel point il était un homme chanceux… vraiment très chanceux.

Et glissant dans sa béatitude, il repensa aux deux dernières heures passées…

… À 1 h 25 Myriam l’avait appelée pour savoir s’il était libre et partant pour du sexe. Andrew avait tout de suite accouru à l’appel de Myriam Dawson. Elle voulait avoir quelques heures ou une nuit de luxure… C’était à elle de voir… et de décider.  
Il savait qu’il devait faire attention, et ne pas la décevoir, s’il voulait qu’elle n’aille pas voir ailleurs.  
Et après qu'Andrew se soit appliqué avec plaisir à lui donner de multiples caresses et deux orgasmes, Myriam maintenant lui rendait la pareille.

Accroupie entre les jambes d'Andrew, Myriam suçait avidement une bite de belles tailles, tout en le pompant de sa main droite dans le même rythme… Ses beaux yeux bleus, dilatés par le désir, ne le quittaient pas du regard. Ses lèvres, toujours en mouvement autour de son sexe, affichaient un petit sourire de prédatrice.  
Il frissonna sous le regard.  
La main gauche de Myriam passa derrière lui pour commencer à lui caresser une fesse musclée, avant d’y enfoncer ses ongles. Il frissonna sous la piqûre, mais ne céda pas à son toucher ; essayant de rester droit et immobile, telle une statue… Il savait qu’elle aimait ça.

Myriam s’activait goulûment et avec talents sur la bite. Le suçant, et le léchant tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue le long de l’érection. Elle se pencha sur le côté, pour garder le mouvement de sa langue agile le long et autour de son érection.  Andrew gémit, puis détourna le regard sur les beaux cheveux noirs brillants, tandis qu’elle continuait à aller et venir le long de son sexe palpitant.  
Lentement elle se retira, ne gardant que le gland dans sa bouche, le frottant à l’intérieur de sa joue et contre ses dents. Tout en le tétant entre ses lèvres, lui léchant la couronne, avant de l’aspirer goulûment…

Sous la sensation, Andrew gémit de désespoir, jetant sa tête en arrière ; tout en tirant une poignée des doux cheveux noirs. Puis il grogna fortement, tandis que Myriam accélérait le rythme de sa succion.  
Putain… une vraie succube ! Mmm. Si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…  
Soudain, elle lui prit ses testicules dans sa main, pour les caresser tendrement, avant les tirés et les serrer, délicatement, mais avec fermeté. Andrew sentait qu’il n’allait pas continuer à tenir longtemps sous les assauts continus de la bouche et la langue de Myriam.  
— My… Oooh !…Myri, attend… Gémit-il déstabilisé.  
Heureusement elle se calma, le laissant reprendre un peu de contrôle…  
Elle commença à le masturber, tout en lui donnant des baisers et des coups de langue, sur l’intérieur des cuisses, et la hanche, passant par les testicules pour aller sur l’autre cuisse.  
Puis elle prit son verre de vin sur le sol, et versa quelques grosses gouttes de vin sur le gland et le long du sexe.  
Et, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui avec toujours son petit sourire malicieux ; elle ouvrit la bouche et se pencha, prenant le gland gonflé dans sa bouche. Avant de recommencer à le sucer et le feuilleter de sa langue pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle le glissa lentement sa bouche, tout le long de sa queue ; en l’aspirant fortement.  
Andrew gémit vivement, avant de lâcher un fort grognement d’appréciation…  
— Oooh ! Myriam, mon Dieu… Mmm !  
Putain !…Ce qu’elle est bonne… Elle sait y faire, oh oui…

Dans le même temps, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Myriam et poussa son visage contre sa bite. Elle y répondit avec engouement, en le caressant de petits, et rapides coups de langue sur toute la longueur…  
Alors qu’elle s’activait sur son sexe, Andrew se mit à l’admirer d’en haut.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa belle et forte poitrine : Ses mamelons roses étaient dressés et durs comme de la pierre. Puis son regard glissa le long de son corps, de ses hanches. Et remarqua que la main gauche de Myriam s’agitait entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts humides et agiles pompaient vigoureusement et profondément en elle ; tandis que son pouce frottait avec vélocité son clitoris. Elle retira ses doigts pour les glisser le long de ses plis, les caressant en de rapides zigzags. Laissant tomber des gouttes de son plaisir, dans une petite flaque de plus en plus grande sur le carrelage.  
\----  
Les minutes passèrent ; la musique ambiante était entrecoupée par de nombreux bruits de gémissements, de succions, de petites claques, et de caresses.  
Puis, alors qu’elle le suçait, elle sentit une suite de contractions de plus en plus proche. Elle sut qu’elle devait être moins enthousiaste, et le laisser souffler…  
Myriam le retira de sa bouche, en un petit pop sexy. Faisant jaillir une superbe bite luisante, qu’elle prit tout de suite en main pour la pointer vers le haut, tout en le pompant. Puis elle se pencha et frotta le sexe contre sa joue, avant de se pencher pour aspirer chacun des testicules lisses dans sa bouche ; les suçant avec passions. Puis elle passa quelques coups de langue sur chaque boule, avant d’y déposer quelques baisers…

Mmm… oui, toujours d’aussi belles couilles… fermes ,chaudes et douces… que du bonheur…

Ensuite elle remonta le long de l’érection, l’embrassant et le léchant, avant de s’arrêter sur le dessus du gland gonflé. Elle accéléra la masturbation, et donna un petit coup de langue sur la fente, avalant les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Mmm… toujours aussi bon goût… j'ai fait un bon choix... belle queue… longue et épaisse… comme je les aime. Ça fait toujours plaisir de la retrouver… Et il me donne toujours deux orgasmes… J’ai finalement fait un bon choix en choisissant Andrew. Pensa-t-elle, en passant quelques coups de langue, tout en continuant à le pomper.  
Mmm… Je crois que je vais encore le garder quelque temps…

La main d'Andrew envahit ses cheveux, les tirant d’un geste tendre dans un geste d'avertissement. Elle sut qu’elle devait arrêter de le faire souffrir… Il avait du mal à se retenir, mais ne voulait apparemment pas jouir dans sa bouche.  
Il lâcha un fort gémissement.  
— Nom de Dieu… Nngh ! Myriam, si… si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir…  
Elle le provoqua une dernière fois en lui léchant doucement la couronne de son gland, puis enroula ses doigts autour de son membre et le caressa. Lui pressant légèrement ses boules.  
— N’était-ce pas l’idée de base ? lui répondit-elle, un sourcil levé, souriante et taquine.  
En même temps elle lui donna un dernier coup de langue sur le bout de son pénis, léchant le liquide salé qui s’en échappait. Puis elle posa son sexe contre sa joue se frottant contre lui. Elle arrêta de le masturber ; pour venir caresser de ses doigts ses cuisses…  
— Pas… pas comme ça… Je veux te prendre, j’ai envie de toi…  
— Ah ?… Et comment me veux-tu ? Tu ne veux pas jouir dans ma bouche ? Le questionna-t-elle, surprise.  
— Je veux te baiser contre la vitre… Voir ton beau corps, sur fond de lumières de la mer et du feu sur la plage… À la vue de tous…  
Myriam se leva et se plaça face à la baie vitrée ; son attention fut tout de suite attirée par l’activité sur la plage… Intriguée, elle caressa doucement de la main gauche la vitre. Pensive…  
— Contre la baie vitrée, hein ?… Face à la plage, vue de tous ?… Humm… comme une putain de rue ? C’est ce que tu veux ?… c’est comme ça que tu me vois ??? Dit-elle en tapotant un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, songeuses… le regard fixant les fêtards sur la plage.. 

Andrew ne répondit pas, car cela ne ressemblait pas à une question ou une réponse pour lui. Mais plutôt comme une discussion interne… un monologue à voix haute.

Il savait que l’exhibition excitait Myriam… cela l’excitait énormément. Pour lui ce n’était pas le cas ; il n’était pas du tout exhibitionniste, mais, en se concentrant sur Myri et son corps, il pourra rester assez concentré pour lui donner du plaisir… et la faire jouir. Il voulait lui plaire avant tout…

Elle se pencha, prenant une gorgée d’un verre de vin posé à ses côtés, et dit.  
— Va mettre un préservatif, presto !… Et enlève le mode teinté de la baie vitrée… puis viens me baiser contre la baie vitrée. Dit-elle, d’une voix basse et rauque. Son ton ressemblait plus a un ordre qu’à une demande. Les yeux toujours tournés vers la plage.  
« Besoin de stimulations pour le préservatif, Monsieur Materson ? » Le questionna-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête de côté.  
Le sourire d'Andrew et de son érection lui confirme qu’il n’en a nullement besoin. Il se précipita pour prendre une capote, et essaya trop rapidement de la mettre, en ayant du mal… sous l’effet de l’excitation.  
Il grognat.  
— Lubrifiant ? demanda-t-il.  
— Pas besoin, dépêche-toi.  
Myriam se pencha, et s’appuya sur la barre transversale de la vitre. Elle se cambra, soulevant et mettant en évidence son beau cul en l’air, et écarta les jambes.  
Andrew se positionna derrière elle, tenant une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton.  
Le voile sombre de la baie vitrée disparut pour devenir transparent…  
Andrew derrière elle, ne put s’empêcher d’admirer encore une fois ce corps de top-modèle : cette douce peau, ses seins volumineux, mais toujours fermes, gardant leurs formes. Les tétons fièrement érigés et durs. Ces cheveux noirs et soyeux… Bref tout dans cette position ne peut que la rendre si chaude, avec ce cul et cette chatte lisse, et luisante ouverte en l’air…  
Il s’accroupit…

Myriam elle, le cul en l’air et les jambes écartées, attendait. Le regard fixant les fêtards, dont certains s’étaient déjà tournés vers eux…

Soudain, elle sentit des mains se poser sur une de ses fesses et une cuisse, juste avant qu’une langue virevoltante ne plonge en elle. Surprise, Myriam sursauta et gémit de bonheur sous l’effet de la langue, tourbillonnante entre ses plis lisses et trempés. Puis la langue se déplaça pour venir caresser en de petits cercles intenses, son bouton gonflé en fusion.

— Ooh ! Putain Andrew ! qu’est-ce… Nngh ! Hé Merde… Gémit-elle, en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur des mots compréhensibles.  
Mmm ! Dieu, son goût… Mmm. Un vrai délice…  
Son goût était un mélange léger de sel naturel et une autre saveur plus fruitée, mais indéfinissable. Il leva le capuchon de son pouce et vient feuilleter le clitoris, la faisant grogner dans un pur plaisir… Andrew sent ses cuisses se contracter de chaque côté de son visage. Un flot de jus s’écoulant sur son visage…  
« Merde Andrew… Nngh ! Arrête !  
Il se détacha, donnant quelques baisers sur les lèvres gonflées et se releva, souriant, en se léchant les lèvres.

Il se plaça bien derrière elle, et de sa main il aligna son érection avec l’ouverture de Myriam et pressa doucement le gland entre les plis, juste devant son entrée. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. 

Quand le gland trouva la moiteur de sa chatte, Myriam poussa un petit soupir.

Puis sans attendre, il glissa en elle, d’un mouvement doux, mais ardent jusqu’à la garde. La sensation du sexe épais étirant ses parois la fit grogner et haletait fortement ; elle serra ses mains sur la rambarde : des mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche, en un léger murmure.  
Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les laissant s’habituer à la nouvelle sensation. Il inspira fortement avant de ressortir partiellement, ne laissant que le gland en elle. Puis il la pénétra, et commença à la marteler par des coups profonds et vifs.  
Mmm… putain, oui !… Comme ça, vas-y !… Elle se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction…  
Myriam roula des hanches, pour bien se positionner autour de la bite qui la remplissait.  
Il haleta et poussa un peu plus en avant ; ses mains et doigts creusaient et caressaient les belles fesses ainsi que ses hanches.  
Soudain, un intense frisson d’excitation parcourut le corps de Myriam, tandis qu’un afflux soudain plus important de jus humidifia ses parois… Ses yeux venaient de voir des fêtards sur la plage faisant des signes dans leurs directions, certains (es) d’entre eux, commençants à se, rapprochaient…  
Elle serra la barre plus fort, écarta les jambes et se cambra un peu plus.  
— Plus fort ! demanda-t-elle soudain, d’une voix rauque, emplie de désirs. « Vite ! »  
Andrew gémit.  
— Mmm…, tu es incroyable… articula-t-il difficilement, se mordant la lèvre. Sa voix était basse et tendue.  
Il commença vivement à accélérer le rythme, la pilonnant plus agressivement. Myriam poussa un long gémissement, et commença à claquer ses fesses contre lui dans le même rythme.  
Le claquement des deux corps dans la salle devint rapidement prenant et terriblement érotique. Couvrant la musique ambiante, la laissant dans l’oubli.  
Des gémissements, des respirations fortes et des mots luxurieux, s’entremêlèrent, pendant quelques minutes.  
Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien… tout était si parfait… Andrew accéléra encore plus, sachant que cela le fatiguerait rapidement… se focalisant sur Myriam.  
Ça ne pouvait pas durer très longtemps.  
Le regard de Myriam fixait toujours les fêtards, qui étaient maintenant immobiles, derrière et sur le mur du jardin. Prenant des photos et certains(es), se masturbant discrètement…  
Myriam retira une main de la rambarde, pour venir frotter avec frénésie son clitoris.  
Andrew sentit de plus en plus fréquemment de fortes contractions autour de sa bite, c’était de plus en plus intenable, Elle allait bientôt jouir et lui avec. Andrew donna quelques coups plus rapides et plus durs ; il en était sur, il allait bientôt venir…  
Myriam sentit qu'Andrew avait changé de vitesse, accélérant en de rapides coups et plus fort.  
Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir venir avec lui… ou presque. Elle accéléra la cadence de son cul, tout en faisant rouler ses hanches. Son propre orgasme arrivait, une brume de plaisir commença à l’envelopper, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer pour le retenir… Mais… tout ça ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles pour penser. Elle pensa à se laisser aller à l’orgasme. Surtout quand les coups de bites, le cognement et le roulement de son cul étaient rythmés, avec le bip insistant d’une alerte…, c’était agaçant… troublant…  
Un… un Bip ?… j’ai, j’ai entendu un bip ? pensa-t-elle, elle se força de se reconnecter à la réalité ambiante ; son esprit encore dans la brume du plaisir montant.  
Eh , merde ! Non ! pas maintenant !…  
Elle secoua violemment la tête, pour retrouver un peu de clarté d’esprit.  
C'était le bip insistant d’un appel d’urgence prioritaire, venant de son iPad sur le divan. Près de ses vêtements.  
Se reconnectant à son esprit elle retrouva rapidement ses réflexes.  
— Stop ! Ordonna-t-elle  
Il s’arrêta de la marteler, mais resta encore en elle. Haletant et confus.  
— Qu'est-ce… Que…  
— Stop, arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant.  
Puis elle se retourna et se détacha d'Andrew, le poussant doucement, mais, fermement, glissant son érection hors d’elle, avec un frisson et un soupir. Puis elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l’incitant à se taire. Puis elle se déplaça vers le divan, prit le Pad l’alluma et s’assit. Ayant quand même la présence d’esprit d’activer seulement l’audio.  
[« Madame Dawson ? c’est Marland. Auriez-vous un moment ? C’est vraiment urgent. »]  
Andrew, qui avait réactivé le mode floutage de la baie vitrée, s’était déplacé vers le bar, pour remplir deux verres de vin, visiblement très irrités…  
La voix reprit.  
[« Madame ? êtes-vous là ? »] l’homme semblait inquiet.  
Elle se secoua encore la tête, pour accélérer le retour à la réalité, et avec un soupir, elle se résigna et actionna la touche parler, et répondit.  
Elle mit sa main devant la bouche, et s’éclaircit la voix, essayant de paraître groggy et distraite. Ce qui n’était pas difficile ; étant encore sous les effets de l’activité sexuelle et des phéromones…  
— Hum !… Désolée, oui je suis là. Je vous écoute !  
[«  Je suis désolé, Madame, est-ce que je vous ai réveillés ? »]  
Myriam regarda Andrew.  
— Quelque chose comme ça, qui a-t-il ?  
Marland, prit quelques secondes pour répondre, et quand il prit la parole, il semblait légèrement embarrassé.  
[« Mlle Dawson, nous venons d’avoir une alerte, venant du centre des vidéos de sécurité du black queen et… »]  
— Un instant.  
Elle farfouilla dans son sac prenant et plaçant son oreillette. La discussion devait rester personnelle.  
— Je vous écoute.  
[«  Nous venons d’être avertis d’un enlèvement à un arrêt de tram, à cinquante mètres du Black queen. Mlle Delphine Ziegler ainsi que trois personnes de sexe féminin ont été enlevées, Mlle Samantha Traynor, la nouvelle serveuse est parmi les victimes. »]  
Myriam se leva et commença à se rhabiller.  
— Enlèvement préparé ?  
[« Oui, Madame, il s’agit clairement d'un enlèvement préparé, une navette sans plaque, des agresseurs déjà sur place en attente. Par contre nous recevons un signal d'alerte, venant du véhicule qui nous permet de le pister,  ah ! M Tédo voudrait vous parler, mais il n'arrive pas à vous contacter »]

— Bien, passez-le-moi, et envoyez-moi tous les enregistrements et données, et prévenez, qui vous savez.  
[« Bien madame »]  
Elle mit rapidement son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, et juste avant de sortir elle se tourna vers Andrew. Qui silencieux et adossé au bar, sirotait un verre de vin.  
— Désolée, affaire importante… c'était vraiment très bien et bon, je te rappelle… lui dit-elle d'un ton désolée. Petit sourire triste aux lèvres.  
Il lui leva son verre, en signe d’au revoir, et de compréhension.  
Elle sortit et courut vers son skycar, et décolla, tout en continuant à parler et donnant des ordres…  
[ Une équipe de quatre hommes sera disponible dans une demi-heure Madame, pas moins, désolé. ]  
— Bien Tédo soyez prêt, mode 5, je viens vous chercher.  
[ Bien Madame je vous attends. ]

 

 

J’apprécie vraiment les critiques et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu’un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez. Merci ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.


	10. Chapitre 10

NDA : Quelques notes pour vous y retrouver dans les OCS, récurrents.

Delphine ziegler : 18 ans (lesbienne), civile. Meilleure amie de Samantha. Travail à plein temps au Black Queen. En couple avec Christina Pieters.

Christina Pieters : 19 ans (lesbienne), civile. Amie et colocataire de Samantha, étudiante en graphisme à Oxford. En couple avec Delphine.

Marc Burkett : 26 ans (hétéros) civil. Amis et amant de Shepard (il correspond aux critères de Jane). Propriétaire de centres de sport et massage. Amoureux de Shepard.

Franck Tédo : 40 ans, fidèle bras droit pour les missions et garde du corps de Miranda. (compagnon de « Prologue à Oméga »)

Sophie Lacroix : 23 ans (hétéro). Militaire. Amie et Lieutenante dans le même régiment que Shepard. 

***********************************************************************************************

 

Chapitre 10

 

Pour comprendre pleinement la fin de chapitre il serait judicieux de lire Prologue à Oméga. Pour mieux comprendre le lien Miranda et Jane.

**ATTENTION ! Scène de Viol / Non Con.**

 

Vaisseaux cargo

MSV Kalik

5 h 35

 

Le temps passait, et Samantha attendait dans le noir et le froid. Avec ce même silence monotone et oppressant, entrecoupé par de faibles bruits alentour : Les bruits de toux, des reniflements, et de faibles murmures venant des autres personnes dans le conteneur.

Elle n’arrivait pas à penser correctement ; la peur et le stress embrouillant ses pensées. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était menottée, ce qui rendait la situation pire pour se gratter… L’obligeant à se contorsionner dans des positions qu’elle n’avait pratiquées que dans le sexe.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par l’ouverture de la porte. Elle se tourna vivement pour être immédiatement aveuglée par une vive lumière entrante ; la faisant gémir, ainsi que les autres filles.

« Hé, merde ! » lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Elle baissa la tête pour s’habituer à la forte luminosité. Une grande silhouette traversa le conteneur, en donnant une bouteille d’eau à chacune des filles. Puis elle vint s’accroupir devant elle : c’était une Asari, aux yeux et à la peau bleu clair, en vêtements civils. La mâchoire et la joue gauche étaient traversées d’une large balafre, enlaidissant son beau visage.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d’eau, qu’elle prit rapidement, buvant avec avidité. Étant morte de soif.

« Merci » remercia-t-elle timidement. En terminant.

Une main fraîche et sèche lui releva le menton et toucha sa joue. Puis une lumière vive orange passa sur son visage avant de descendre le long de son corps. L’Asari prit une oreillette dans une poche, l’alluma et lui posa derrière l’oreille.

Puis la femme se releva et s’exprima, d’une voix féminine, mais dure.

— Humaine ? L’interpella-t-elle, d’une voix ferme ; une main secouant son épaule, suivi d’une tape sur la tête. Samantha frémit.

 _Elle m’a mis une oreillette avec un traducteur… Oui, sinon je ne pourrais pas la comprendre_. Comme Samantha ne réagissait pas, l’Asari répéta.

— Gamine, tu m’entends ? Tu me comprends ?

Un fil de panique la gagna, faisant accélérer son cœur, tel un pivert.

— Oui ! Oui ! Je vous entends et je comprends. Répondit-elle rapidement en hochant la tête.

— Bien, lève-toi et suis-moi, surtout pas de faux gestes, un garde sera derrière toi.

Samantha se redressa difficilement, aidée par l’Asari, avant de la suivre dehors. Elle jeta un regard rapide aux autres filles : elles étaient toutes assises, habillées d’un large manteau, jeunes, à moitié amorphes. Les yeux de deux filles qui la regardaient sortir étaient vitreux… Drogués.

 _Delphine et Chris ne sont pas là… et pas de trace non plus de cette… Sophie_ …

Une fois sortie du conteneur, elle se mit à suivre la femme à la peau bleu ciel, tandis qu’un homme se mettait derrière elle, lui emboîtant le pas. L’Asari portait des bottes, pantalon à poches moulant ses belles fesses, et une veste de cuir marron. Ils se déplacèrent à travers un long couloir, vers une porte. En marchant, elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle : c’était bien l’intérieur d’un cargo, de taille moyenne. Des conteneurs, des caisses de toutes tailles, des câbles et de nombreux sacs, ainsi que quelques véhicules, etc., le tout bien trié et rangé.

Une fois la porte passée et fermée, l’Asari renvoya l’homme, et demanda à Samantha de la suivre, vers une salle à droite. Avant d’y entrer ; elle entendit des sanglots, des paroles d’hommes fermes, et le choc de coups sur un corps, un cri, suivi de gémissements. Cela venait de derrière une porte à gauche du couloir.

Samantha frémit et eut un moment d’arrêt. Sentant son sang se glacer…

L’Asari la tira à travers la pièce, ou elle était entrée.

— Ne fait pas attention, suis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant où aller.

C’était un petit dortoir, avec des lits superposés et casiers à côté. Au fond, une petite salle avec une table et des chaises. En passant, elle put voir un Butarien couché, qui avait baissé son pad, se mettant à la regarder intensément de ses quatre-yeux.

Elle frissonna et détourna vivement le regard.

 _Un Butarien ? Mince ! C’est la première fois que j’en vois un, en vrai… Oh, mon Dieu !, ce n’est pas bon… Je n’aime pas leurs yeux, leurs regards… elle fit une grimace qu’est-ce qu’ils sont laids_  !

Sur une autre litière, un homme baraqué lisait une tablette, sourire aux lèvres ; il ne réagit pas à leurs passages. Ils avaient des vêtements civils, et étaient armés de pistolets.

Arrivée devant la table l’Asari lui détacha ses poignets du dos

— Ne bouge pas laisse toi faire.   

La femme à la peau bleue lui retira son manteau, et referma les menottes, les mains devant.

Ensuite elle alla prendre une pochette posée sur le coin de la table, en sortit un Pad et un petit cube, et s’assit.

« Assieds-toi », lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui montrant la chaise à ses côtés. Elle obéit. l’Asari lui prit un doigt et le piqua avec le boîtier, lui prenant du sang. Puis elle l’analysa. Samantha inspira et trouva le courage de parler. D’une voix douce, et timide.

— Pardon, madame, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ou suis je ? Où sont mes amies ?

— Tais-toi !, coupa fermement la femme balafrée, « tes amies vont bien… Si tu ne veux pas plus d’ennuis, tais-toi, réponds simplement aux questions que l’on te pose, et obéis… Compris ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

L’Asari inspecta les résultats.

— Hum, Asthmatique… et allergies bénignes… Tu as des vaccins coloniaux en toi, d’où viens-tu ?

— Je viens de la planète Horizon, et pour l’asthme, je prends des…

— Peu importe.

Elle commença à tapoter rapidement sur le Pad Quand une femme brune avec chignon court entra. Elle portait un mélange de vêtements civils et militaires, un holster avec un pistolet à la ceinture.

— C’est bon ? Elle est prête ? dit-elle, visiblement irritée. Montrant Samantha du menton. — Juste quelques secondes, je termine son dossier médical.

 _Samantha porta son regard sur la femme brune puis l’Asari. Essayant de comprendre. Dossier médical ?… Pour qui ? Pourquoi_?…

— Grouille, j’aimerais quitter le vaisseau au plus vite… Je viens d’apprendre qu’un véhicule de mon groupe avait accosté, je vais aller voir ce qu’il se passe… En plus, il y a une navette de la douane qui va bientôt accoster, dans 15 à 20 minutes.

L’Asari fronça les sourcils, travaillant sans quitter les yeux du Pad, continuant à tapoter l’écran.

— Encore ? Pourtant lors de leur dernière inspection tout s’est bien passé. Nous allons bientôt avoir l’autorisation de quitter la zone terrestre.

— D’après ce que j’ai appris, ils reviennent pour avoir quelques clarifications avec le pilote, qui les attend aux sas… Ou quelque chose comme ça… ils ne reviennent pas pour inspecter le vaisseau.

L’Asari hocha la tête, et termina d’inscrire des données sur le Pad. Puis prit une photo de Samantha, et tendit l’appareil à la femme.

— Voilà, elle est à toi.

— Merci, allez ! On y va. Elle prit le bras de Samantha et la tira, la forçant à se lever, avant de la pousser devant elle vers la sortie. Elle l’amena dans un petit bureau à moitié vide : Il y avait plus que quelques caisses et une table au milieu, avec, dessus, des Pads et une bouteille d’alcool fort à moitié vide.

Un Butarien en civil, avec un pistolet à la hanche, entra juste après eux, sans un salut ; pour aller se positionner derrière les caisses.

Elle le regarda arriver avec dégoût, et lui annonça sur un ton de mépris.

— Voilà la seconde fille, lui dit-elle, elle lança le Pad sur la table. « Toutes les informations sur elle sont dedans. »

— Bien ! laisse-moi tranquille, tire-toi ! La femme poussa doucement Samantha sur le sol, contre le mur. Elle se pencha au niveau de son oreille, et lui chuchota.

— Surtout, ne bouge pas ! Compris ? Et surtout obéis, c’est pour ton bien… Désolée.

Sam hocha la tête, apeurée et encore plus inquiétée par les mots de la brune.

La femme brune porta un dernier regard méprisant à sa droite, vers le Butarien. Puis elle sortit de la pièce, secouant la tête en marmonnant des insultes.

Samantha entendit le bruit d’une serrure, suivi d’un rire profond. Soudain elle vit l’extra terrestre aux quatre yeux, venir vers elle : traînant par les cheveux une femme nue vers elle, avant de la mettre à genoux, juste à ses côtés.

C’était une femme, mince et athlétique, avec une peau hâlée, les cheveux châtains courts.

 _Mon dieu…, c’est… c’est la femme du club et de l’arrêt du tramway… Sophie ? Oui Sophie_ …

Elle était totalement nue, ses vêtements jetés en un tas sur le sol, à l’autre bout de la salle. Sur sa bouche un double anneau gag, la forçait à garder la bouche ouverte. Sa poitrine nue exposait ses petits seins, qui se soulevaient, rapidement sous l’effet d’une forte respiration. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours attachés dans son dos avec une menotte électronique. Des traces de coups étaient visibles sur son visage et sur son corps…

La créature aux quatre-yeux se mit en face d’eux, et les regarda, un méchant rictus sur ses lèvres.

\-- Je m’appelle Tresk, je suis votre nouveau maître et propriétaire. » Déclara-t-il d’une voix rauque. « Je viens de vous acheter. Et vous allez m’obéir et me servir à partir de maintenant. » Il regarda attentivement Samantha et lui sourit. Elle détourna le regard, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et ses yeux commencèrent à s’humidifier.

Il se pencha et prit son menton entre sa main, la scrutant attentivement. « Humm jeune, jolie, endurante et bien faite… Tu vas être très rentable. »

Il se releva et se tourna vers Sophie. La pointant du doigt.

« Mais, toi, tu es mon meilleur investissement… Tu vas me rapporter une fortune à toi seule. »

Sophie grogna et leva le menton dans le défi. Grognant des insultes, à travers de son gag. Le Butarien pour toute réponse se rapprocha.

«D’après ton dossier et tes plaques à ton cou, tu es un officier de L’Alliance… Une chienne supérieure de l’Alliance. Je suis sûr qu’avec un uniforme de l’alliance, tu auras encore plus de succès lors de tes futurs jeux… Nos troupes sont avides des femmes de l’Alliance, surtout les officiers… »

Puis un sourire ressemblant à un rictus apparu largement sur ses lèvres. Et il commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis il baissa son pantalon avec le caleçon, faisant jaillir, une bite en érection. De couleur brune, de taille moyenne et large, une forte odeur émanait du membre viril. Il la plaqua contre le visage de la femme.

Samantha de son côté, recula brusquement dans l’effroi, grimaçant fortement dans le dégoût, en voyant le membre viril à à peine cinquante centimètres à ses côtés. Elle détourna le regard.

« Toi ! Regarde, c’est un ordre ! » ordonna-t-il à Sam. « Sinon tu prends sa place… » Grogna-t-il ironiquement. Il lui tira les cheveux, la redressant et tournant la tête vers lui et son sexe.

Samantha hocha la tête, et sentit son ventre se serrer, un relent de vomi remonta à sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Bien » puis il se retourna vers Sophie. « Les officiers sont supposés donner l’exemple, alors… quel genre d’exemple vas-tu me montrer ? Allez, allons-y ! »

Tresk, tira les cheveux de Sophie et força d’un coup son pénis dans la bouche sans défense. Et commença à faire des vas et viens, déplaçant et frottant son gland dans la bouche. Avant de glisser plus loin dans sa gorge…

Le Butarien lâcha quelques gémissements de bonheur, un sourire, rictus aux lèvres.

 _Ne vomis pas Samantha… Surtout pas. Tu as déjà vu des tas de vidéos ou il y avait  des femmes qui faisaient une fellation, c’était plutôt excitant… Tu sais comment c’est_ …

Elle détourna son regard sur l’arrière des cheveux de Sophie. Un peu de bile monta à sa gorge, Il y avait une différence entre le sexe en vidéo et la réalité…

Sophie gargouillait, sous l’assaut du membre épais, violant sa bouche et sa gorge. Des filets de salive coulaient le long de son menton avant de tomber sur la poitrine de Sophie. Le Butarien remuait activement sa bite de plus en plus fermement dans sa bouche. Il alternait entre des accélérations et des mouvements lents. Ses quatre yeux étant fermés ; grommelant de plaisir.

Samantha renifla _._

 _Alors c’est ça… je vais finir esclave… Prostituée pour des hommes… Oh, Mon Dieu… Et ça va être mon tour après, je vais être violé… Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait_?

Maintenant, ses larmes coulaient librement, et en abondances le long de ses joues.

Cela dura encore plusieurs minutes. Les vas et viens du Butarien dans la bouche de Sophie, se firent de plus en plus en plus insistants. Ses grognements se faisant plus fort.

Puis, Tresk, haletant et en pleines actions, réussit à grommeler.

« Je vois ton regard, pute de l’Alliance… Si ton regard pouvait tuer, je serais un tas de cendre maintenant. » Dit-il en riant. « Cela ne te plaît pas, hein ? Mais je m’en moque, car à partir de maintenant tu ne seras là que pour le plaisir des autres… »

Tresk ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière en grimaçant ; sa respiration s’accélérant. Puis, il poussa un fort grognement tandis qu’il accélérait dans la bouche de Sophie.

« Vous êtes si bonne à cela, femelle humaine… comme les Asari… » Il tira un peu plus sur les cheveux.

Puis Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Samantha. Et lâcha un bref rire.

« Bientôt ton tour »

Puis il s’arrêta, et sortit son sexe de la bouche, pour la frotter sur les lèvres et la mâchoire de Sophie ; pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Puis il remit la bite dans sa bouche, frottant son gland sur la langue et contre le palais, avant de la replonger dans la gorge, se remettant à pomper, dans un rythme intense et continu.

Il regarda fixement la Lieutenante. Et, haletant fortement, il lui dit, d’un ton méprisant.

« Je me demande combien de fois l’on va devoir te violer et te prendre pour effacer ce regard… Sans drogue bien sûr, c’est si fade avec les drogues. « Ngnnh… Pute de l’alliance, tu es si bonne à cela, tu vas avoir du succès… » Soudain Tresk accéléra, avant de s’immobiliser, sa bite enfoncée au plus profond de la bouche de Sophie. Puis dans un grognement guttural, il explosa, expulsant des jets de sperme dans sa gorge.

« Oh, putain, oui !, que c’est bon. » Grogna-t-il. Soudain il retira vivement sa queue en tremblant, et la pointa sur le visage de Sophie, continuant à envoyer quelques dernières giclées de sperme dans la bouche ouverte, et sur son visage.

Tresk haletait toujours, quand il reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, pour faire de toi une bonne petite pute obéissante. Mais ce que je sais, c’est que la colère laissera la place au désespoir, le désespoir à la réalité, la réalité à la survie et à la soumission… Et c’est tout ce que tu auras à attendre pour le reste, de ta vie de pute. » Puis il lui cracha au visage, plein de mépris.

Il rencontra les yeux provocateurs de Sophie et lui rendit un sourire diabolique.

« Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, chienne ; tu vas recevoir une bonne formation pour donner du plaisir. Quant à ton tempérament, garde-le… il sera le bienvenu lors de certains jeux de groupe… » Il éclata de rire. « Mais pour l’instant j’ai une autre vérification à faire. »

Il lui lâcha les cheveux, libérant la tête de Sophie, et rit alors qu’elle toussait, essayant de cracher les quelques gouttes de sperme restant. Tout en cherchant de l’air.

Il en profita pour passer son sexe sur ses lèvres et ses joues, étalant le sperme. Puis il se tourna vers Sam, et pointa sa queue en semi-rigide devant sa bouche.

« Nettoie-la ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Montre ce que tu vaux. »

Sam hoqueta et poussa un cri de dégoût et recula vivement dans la panique, se cognant contre le mur.

— Non, non… non ! Je vous en prie s’il vous plaît… Gémit-elle en détresse.

— Obéis ! grogna-t-il, il se rapprocha, et lui prit sa tresse dans son poing, lui relevant la tête, puis il lui mit sa bite luisante, juste devant sa bouche.

Soudain, une voix basse et menaçante se fit entendre derrière le Butarien.

— Tu l’as entendu bâtard puant, elle ne veut pas, non, c’est non ! Tresk se retourna brusquement, portant aussitôt sa main à son holster. Un choc sourd et violent se fit entendre, suivit d’un fort grognement étouffé, le faisant se plier en deux. Puis un bras le prit par le col, le retournant pour fracasser son visage contre le rebord de la table, le laissant inconscient. Le visage ensanglanté…

Une grande silhouette féminine armée d’un pistolet apparu devant elle. Se précipitant sur Sophie, pour l’aider.

La femme avait le visage caché par une cagoule noire, du même type que ses ravisseurs. Ne laissant voir que les yeux. Un jean noir moulait de belles fesses et de longues jambes toniques. Avec a ses pieds des chaussures de marche usées.

Elle portait un superbe manteau noir mi-long à capuche de fourrure… Laissant apparaître une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs de marque Hermès.

Un frisson parcouru Samantha.

_Un manteau noir mi-long serrant un corps tonique ? Une écharpe bleue et sombre avec motifs… De marque Hermès ?… Comme celui que portait sa belle rousse… Oh Dieu ! C’était sa princesse !… Elle était là !… Elle était venue les sauver… Me sauver…_

Une vague de soulagement passa dans son corps. Un petit sourire timide et apaisé se forma sur ses lèvres. La femme se précipita vers Sophie et lui enleva le harnais du gag : elle cracha brutalement et avec dégoût tout ce qu’elle put. Essayant de se débarrasser au maximum, des restes du sperme, et de la salive souillée. Jane fouilla le Butarien, en sortit une clé électronique, et ouvrit les menottes de Sophie et de Samantha. Puis attacha le Butarien avec les mêmes menottes, avant de lui mettre le gag. Elle prit aussi son pistolet et le passa à Sophie sans mot dire…

Une fois debout Sophie se précipita sur la bouteille d’alcool. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées, pour se faire des bains de bouche, se gargarisant violemment et recrachant, plusieurs fois. Puis elle but avidement de longues gorgées d’alcool pour faire disparaître le goût infect dans sa gorge, vidant le reste de la bouteille. Puis elle donna des coups de pied à la créature au sol. Et soudain elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme encagoulée, la serrant intensément.

— Surtout, ne dis rien… Ordonna-t-elle, dans un murmure « Je préfère te laisser le commandement, sinon je fais tout faire foirer… Ne dis rien ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

Jane la relâcha et hocha la tête.

Sophie alla rapidement se rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps, la femme se tourna vers Samantha, la fixant d’un regard surpris, et inquiet. Puis elle vint s’accroupir en face d’elle, et enleva sa cagoule. Révélant un beau visage pâle, parsemée de taches de rousseur, avec une lèvre légèrement ensanglantée. Et la même queue-de-cheval que lors de leurs séparations.

Le cœur de Sam sauta un battement, avant de se gonfler de bonheur. Son cœur n’avait jamais battu aussi rapidement.

 _Mon Dieu… C’est bien elle… Ma princesse… Ma sauveuse, elle_ …

Elle arrêta de penser pour se jeter contre sa sauveuse, se planquant fortement contre elle. Samantha l’encercla de ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, et posa sa tête dans son cou. Inspira fortement l’odeur enivrant de sa Princesse…Elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos, puis lui donner des petites claques de réconfort.

Une dizaine de secondes passèrent, avant, que les bras forts la repoussent, doucement, mais avec fermetés. La rousse la tenait de ses bras, fronçant les sourcils, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis elle la lâcha, enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur Samantha, qui l’accepta avec bonheur.

— Mets-le il fait froid.

— Mais ? et vous ?…

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Lui répondit-elle d’un ton doux. Le début d’un sourire venait d’apparaître sur ses lèvres.

— Merci, c’est… La rousse la coupa. Ses traits étaient redevenus sérieux et durs.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? L’interrogea-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas… Non, plus tard, oublies… Ça va aller ? Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Samantha hocha la tête, s’essuya rapidement les yeux et renifla.

— Oui ! Bien sûr, comment ne pas… Heu, encore, merci je…

— Bien, à partir de maintenant tu vas suivre tous mes ordres, car on fout le camp. Sam hocha vivement la tête.

— Oui ! oui bien sûr. Jane se tourna vers Sophie, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête lui disant qu’elle était prête.

— Rapports, Lieutenante.

— J’ai été enlevée à un arrêt de tram, avec trois autres filles, cette fille était l'une d'elles. Dit-elle en montrant Samantha. « L’on nous a endormis et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Il y a d’autres filles dans des conteneurs dans la soute 1, sûrement un trafic d’esclaves… D’après une première analyse, l’équipage est composé de cinq Humains, un Turien, trois fils de Bâtard… Hum ! Trois Butariens, et une Asari, mais il y a en sûrement plus. Ils sont armés de fusil de chasse, Pm et pistolets. Voilà Madame ! »

Jane hocha la tête.

— De mon côté, j’ai mis hors de combat une Asari, un Turien, deux Butariens et trois Humains.

Samantha intervint. D’une voix timide.

— Juste après être entrée dans le couloir, dans la pièce à gauche, j’ai entendu des signes de violences. C’était un homme qui frappait une femme… Enfin, je crois… En tout cas, c’était bien des bruits de coups et des gémissements de femmes. Jane hocha de la tête pensive. Puis elle se tourna vers Sophie.

— Bien ! Lieutenante, vous allez raccompagner cette jeune fille au sas. Marc m’y attend avec une navette de la douane, que nous avons empruntée… Pas de questions à ce sujet. Sophie vois si tu peux délivrer les filles des conteneurs, fais-toi aider de Marc si besoin. L’alerte a été donnée, la douane, et la police arrivent bientôt, alors surtout, pas de morts ou autres conneries, compris ?. On bloque le vaisseau, ce sera suffisant. Ah ! Il y avait une petite navette civile à notre arrivée, elle nous a laissé la place pour l’arrimage, mais le véhicule n’est pas loin, fais attention.

— Bien Madame.

Ils sortirent, de la pièce, et se dirigèrent vers la soute 1 et le sas. Jane s’arrêta au début du couloir, et se tourna vers Samantha lui montrant une porte, et chuchota.

— C’est la porte ou tu as entendu les signes de violences ? Sam hocha la tête. « Bien, je vais voir, quant à vous, direction le sas et faites gaffe ! Sophie vérifia son arme, et prête aux combats elle prit Samantha par le coude, la tirant avec elle. Ensemble, elles entrèrent dans la soute. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, Samantha jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la rousse. Qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin, et un clin d’œil. La porte se ferma…

 

********************

 

Jane secoua légèrement la tête, et soupira, en pensant à sa dernière action… _Mais à quoi pense-tu… Lui faire un clin d’œil dans un tel moment n’était peut-être pas approprié. Mais bon, si cela peut réconforter la jeune fille à la peau cara_ mel…

Elle se tourna vers la porte : une serrure simple rouge, verrouillée, compliquait l’affaire. Et elle n’avait pas le matériel de déverrouillage avec elle.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière, suivi d’un bip, et la serrure devint verte. 

Jane se plaqua, dos contre la cloison, à gauche de l’entrée. La porte coulissa, pour laisser passer un homme cagoulé, très grand, large d’épaules et robuste, avec un pistolet à la main. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Il leva son arme, mais, avant qu’il ne puisse totalement réagir, elle lui attrapa rapidement et fermement le pistolet et le poignet avec ses mains, les tordants vers l’intérieur, dans une prise d’aïkido parfaite, le désarmant. Dans le même temps, elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans les testicules. Il se plia en deux, dans un cri de douleur guttural, et recula, les mains sur son bas-ventre ; avant de s’étaler sur le sol, se tordant et grognant de douleur.

Jane entra aussitôt à sa suite et claqua sur la serrure pour fermer la porte. Elle s’accroupit immédiatement derrière l’homme ; lui mettant son bras sous le cou, pistolet sur la tempe, en en faisant un bouclier. L’action s’était déroulée avec une rapidité incroyable.

 

Elle aperçut de suite à plus de trois mètres, fond de la pièce dans le coin droit, une femme, aux cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon bas. Elle était accroupie, juste devant deux jeunes filles dans la même position ; leur faisant un bouclier de son corps.

La femme brune pointait vers elle un pistolet, haut devant elle, lui masquant partiellement le visage. Sa main gauche, était entourée d’une aura bleue. Soudain le dôme d’une barrière biotique se forma. Elle venait de créer une barrière biotique.

Jane lâcha un juron et s’apprêta au combat. Elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, tout en resserrant l’emprise sur l’homme qui lui servait de bouclier ; lui mettant son pistolet sur la tempe : l’incitant à ne pas bouger. Dans le même temps, elle armait de sa main gauche, un sort biotique de projection.

Mais rien ne vint. Aucun coup de feu ni biotique.

Jane en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d’œil au reste de la salle. Dans le coin gauche, une table avec deux chaises, au fond contre le mur des casiers avec au sol deux corps : un humain et un Butarien gisaient sans connaissance l’un sur l’autre.

Avec calme et sang froid, la femme au chignon noir se leva doucement, méfiante. Se mettant en position de profil. Pistolet et biotique, toujours prêtes à l’action.

Elle était grande dans les 1m70-75, peau pâle, les yeux plissés. Elle portait un long manteau trench gris de marque, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des gants, et de très longues bottes civiles noires, à talon carré. Le tout étant de haute qualité. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Derrière la grande femme, les deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde encore accroupies se tenaient par la main. L’une des filles, la blonde, avait le visage très tuméfié et ensanglanté ; pointait-elle aussi un pistolet sur elle, en tremblant fortement. Elle s’écria.

« Lâchez-le ! Ou je… » Menaça-t-elle, d’une voix étranglée et tendue.

— Baisse ton arme ! je m’en occupe. Ordonna fermement la femme brune.

Et dans le même temps, la femme abaissa son bras armé pour baisser le pistolet de la jeune fille. Révélant entièrement son beau visage.

 _Oh ! merde ! Cet accent, ce visage, mais c’est_. Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

— Miranda ? Dawson ? S’écria-t-elle. « C’est vous ? Vous êtes vivante ! Oh ! mon Dieu, vous avez survécu ».

Le regard de Jane glissa le long du corps de la brune. Du bas vers le haut.

 _Maudits manteaux… tu caches le plus beau… Mais même avec un manteau d’hiver elle est magnifique. Mon Dieu, le chignon_!… _Ça lui va très bien, ça la rend encore plus dure, froide, redoutable, plus… Mmm._

La femme brune fronça les sourcils à cette interpellation et au regard insistant.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas être un contrebandier ? Lâchez votre otage et laissez-nous sortir et tout se passera bien. Les filles et moi voulons simplement foutre le camp de ce vaisseau.

Jane releva sa cagoule, découvrant son visage.

— C’est moi, Jane Shepard, vous vous souvenez ? Oméga, les sœurs Shepard.

Miranda écarta les yeux de surprise découvrant ses superbes yeux bleu profond.

— Shepard ? C’est vous ? Mais !… Que faites-vous ici ?…

Inconsciemment, Jane releva le menton, se redressa, et gonfla son torse. Puis elle annonça plein de fierté.

— Je viens libérer des personnes victimes d’enlèvement sur ce vaisseau. Puis elle montra les jeunes filles derrière Miranda. « Ces filles sont de celle-là ».

— Je viens aussi les libérer.

— Comment, ça, vous venez les délivrer ?

L’homme qui était contre Jane s’éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l’attention. Jane lui enfonça plus fermement la pointe du pistolet sur la tempe.

— Toi, ne bouge pas et tu te tais ! Compris ! ? Ordonna-t-elle.

— Shepard, l’homme que vous maltraitez et Franck Tédo, vous vous souvenez ? Mon garde du corps.

— Oh ! Merde !.

Jane relâcha Tédo et le laissa se partir en boitillant vers Miranda. Elle supprima son bouclier, le laissant passer. Il prit le pistolet de la jeune fille blonde, le gardant baissé, montrant ainsi sa non-agressivité.

Jane regarda Tédo en se grattant la nuque.

— Bon, bein pardon, pour le coup dans les… hein ? S’excusa mollement Jane, en grimaçant.

Miranda commençait à aider les filles à se relever, puis, elle leur intima.

— Bien nous y allons, vous restez bien derrière moi et Tédo, compris ? Elles hochèrent la tête, en silence. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane. « Vous nous aidez ? ».

— Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez rester ici, la police et la douane arrivent. Vous êtes en sécurité. Miranda se tourna rapidement vers elle, et fronça les sourcils. Puis soudain, elle se rapprocha d’elle. Les yeux de Miranda se posèrent sur ses pieds, avant de remonter le long de son corps pour s’arrêter sur le foulard, avant de la fixer intensément.

Jane ne bougea pas.

La belle brune s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre d’elle. Posa de nouveau un long regard sur le foulard autour du cou de Jane, puis croisa les bras. Un effluve de parfums et shampoing lui parvint. Elle respira un peu plus fort, en profitant pleinement.

 _Mmm ! Elle n’a pas changé de parfum, mais elle a changé de shampoing… Mais toujours aussi bon. Il y a aussi une petite odeur de… oh, merde ! mais… c’est une odeur de sexe_  ?…

 _L’odeur d’une relation sexuelle ? Elle a eue une…_  »

Une voix avec un accent Autralien la sortit de ses pensées.

— Shepard, nous devons quitter ce navire, sans avoir affaire aux autorités. Surtout, pas de questions, car je ne vous en donnerai pas. « Pouvons-nous passer ? » Ses yeux bleus fixant les verts, attendant une réponse rapide. Son beau visage était impassible.

Jane regarda les jeunes filles.

— Vous voulez la suivre ? Il n’y a pas de problème ?.

La blonde serra la brune contre elle et répondit.

— Christina et moi la suivons, aucun problème.

— OK, comme vous voulez.

Jane s’écarta, laissant le passage libre, et s’inclina en imitant une parodie de serviteur, une main sur le ventre, l’autre montrant la porte. Et dit en imitant une voix d’homme.

— Par, ici, Madame, si madame le veut bien…

Miranda roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose que Jane ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— Rien. Puis elle tourna les filles et Tédo. « bien allons-y, suivez-moi. » Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, suivis du groupe. En passant la porte, elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers Jane.

— Dite moi Shepard, est-ce votre navette qui bloque l’entrée à la notre ? Pouvez-vous laisser notre transport prendre sa place, le temps que nous puissions monter ?

— Oh ! c’est votre navette ? Euh, bien sûr je vais donner les ordres pour qu’elle s’arrime, le temps que vous montiez. Elle appuya sur son oreillette et donna les ordres.

— Merci.

Puis Miranda et son groupe reprirent le chemin du sas. Suivi de près par Jane, qui laissait constamment traîner les yeux sur le beau corps de la femme brune, en fantasmant sur les trésors cachés sous le manteau…

 

 

 

Arrivant au sas, Tédos fit rapidement monter les filles puis regarda Miranda, et lui dit.

— Je monte ?

— Allez-y, je vous suis. Répondit Miranda, puis elle tourna vers Jane, qui attendait, les bras croisés, dos contre la cloison. Le visage abattu. La belle brune se rapprocha.

— Merci Shepard je…

— Jane ! Appelez-moi Jane… Vous ne croyez pas que c’est plus adapté ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? Jane déplia ses bras et se rapprocha. « j’aimerais vraiment vous revoir Miri, ainsi que Nancy j’en suis sure, pour vous remercier, pour mieux vous connaître et je l’avoue j’aimerai vous voir plus souvent. Je n’oublie pas Oméga, nos regards nos touchers, nos échanges, il y a quelque chose entre nous Miri vous ne pouvais pas le niez…

— Shepard, je vous en prie, n’insistez pas, il faut m’oublier, l’on ne se connait pas, restons-en là.

— Vous oubliez ? Mais comment le pourrais je ? Miranda je…

Miranda leva le bras, lui coupant la parole.

— Myriam, c’est Myriam Dawson.

Soudain Jane lui prit le bras doucement au niveau du poignet, et le baissa vers elle. Miranda la laissa faire.

— Myriam ? Miranda ? Qu’importe !… Si cela vous gêne, je peux vous appeler Miri, cela vous va ? Dans le même temps, elle lui enleva son gant. Sans que Miranda ne bouge, les yeux bleu presque noir grand ouverts, bouche entrouverte, haletante.

Puis Jane lui embrassa les doigts, en de petits baisers. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Toujours immobile Miranda maintenait le contact visuel avec Shepard. Respirant de plus en plus fortement. Miranda croisa ceux de Jane, qui avait prit un regard aux yeux de chiot.

— J…Jane, Shepard arrêtez je vous en prie. Il ne faut pas. Supplia Miranda ».

Entre les baisers Jane lui dit d’une voix douce, implorante.

— Ce n’est peut-être pas le bon moment ni le lieu, mais pouvez-vous me laisser une adresse Mail ? Un numéro ? Auquel je pourrais vous contacter.

— Je… L’on ne doit pas, tout est faux entre nous.

Son regard descendit à sa gorge, où était le foulard de marque qu’elle lui avait donnée sur Oméga, pour remonter à sa mâchoire et ses pommettes tachetées de taches de rousseur, pour croiser les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. Elles restèrent là à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, yeux vert émeraude dans des bleus clairs.

Soudain Miranda sursauta et se retourna en touchant son oreillette. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Bien ! j’arrive de suite. Puis elle se tourna vers Jane, et lui reprit le gant « les navettes de polices et de la douane arrivent, elles seront là dans deux minutes. Croyez-moi Jane, oubliez-moi, il le faut… Pour nous deux. » Puis elle se retourna et alla rejoindre la navette.

— Hé ! merde ! Jura Jane. En jetant violemment son pistolet au sol.

 

 

 

 

**J’apprécie vraiment les critiques et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose qu’un auteur a mis ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez. Merci ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Planète Terre.  
Portsmouth, Grande-Bretagne.  
Samedi 22 février 2177  
QG de la police portuaire et douanes.  
9 h 37

 

Samantha, qui venait de sortir de l’infirmerie, avait été séparée des autres filles qui se trouvaient sur le vaisseau ; et attendait, assise devant la table, seule dans une pièce chauffée, une tasse de thé chaud à la main : la salle était meublée d’un divan, d’une table, et de chaises. Un petit déjeuner lui avait été apporté, mais elle avait le ventre noué, trop pour manger. Un agent lui avait dit qu’une psychologue allait bientôt être là. Les autres filles trop droguées étaient restées à l’infirmerie. Mais aucune nouvelle de Delphine et Christina... Elles avaient disparu, elle s’était renseignée auprès des agents, mais ils ne savaient rien.

Elle attendait seule pour être interrogée par la police, en tant que victime et témoin. Elle portait toujours le manteau de la belle rousse, certes trop grand pour elle, mais elle s’en moquait totalement… Il appartenait à sa Princesse, et seul cela importait...

Elle porta le col à ses narines, et inspira fortement en fermant les yeux.

_Mon Dieu ! Cette odeur… son odeur… Et ce parfum… Mmmh, c’est…_ Elle colla un peu plus le tissu contre son nez.

Soudain, venant interrompre ses pensées, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer la femme, qui avait été violée… Sophie. Son visage était tendu, fermé, grave.  
Samantha se leva, eut un petit sourire, mais resta silencieuse.

Sophie la salua d’un signe de tête et se dirigea dans sa direction. Elle s’arrêta, à un mètre devant elle et lui dit.  
« Vous allez bien ? »  
— Oui, ça va aller, merci.  
— Bien, puis elle montra le manteau « je viens chercher quelques affaires, »  
— Oh, oui bien sûr et, elle s’apprêta à déboutonner le manteau, mais fut interrompue, par la femme.  
— Non, gardez-le, ça ira.  
Puis elle glissa une main dans la poche droite pour en retirer un Pad et une boîte de gélules vertes : elle put y voir marquer : Novacétol.  
Samantha fronça les sourcils.  
_Oh ! merde ! j’avais son pad dans la poche… Chiotte ! J’aurais pu en savoir plus sur elle… Non ! Non, non ! ce n’est pas bien de fouiller son Pad… Mais… juste un peu ?… Pour en savoir un plus sur elle ? Mais au fait, que devient-elle ?..._

— Vous avez des nouvelles de la princes… Euh de la dame rousse ? Notre sauveuse ?…  
Sophie ne répondit pas ; elle mit les objets dans sa poche et se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir.  
— Je garde le manteau ?  
— Oui, on viendra le chercher plus tard, au revoir et faites attention à vous. Puis elle lui fit un geste d’au revoir et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule.  
Samantha remonta un peu plus le manteau, portant le col à son nez, puis elle ferma les yeux, et inhala en excès l’odeur, de sa sauveuse ; cela la rassurait. 

Cinq minutes plus tard.

Samantha venait de terminer son thé, quand elle entendit des bruits de discussions animées venant du parking.  
Elle se leva pour aller voir à la fenêtre.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! s’écria-t-elle. En se plaquant contre la fenêtre.

 

En bas dans la cour, venait d’apparaître sa princesse. Elle avait les mains dans les poches d’un nouveau manteau et fronçait les sourcils, visiblement irritées. Elle était accompagnée de deux hommes, officiers de l’Alliance, et une femme… Sophie. Ils se déplaçaient vers une navette de l’Alliance qui attendait portes ouvertes.  
Samantha aurait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre pour l’interpeller, mais elle resta là immobile ; qu’aurait-elle dit de toute façon, à part merci… Et l’Ambiance du groupe n’était pas à l’interruption.

Les deux officiers avaient des manteaux militaires bleus, avec des galons dont elle ne saurait dire le grade. Celui à côté de sa rouquine était un grand homme noir, dans la quarantaine qui la sermonnait. La rousse regardait fixement la navette et répondait en haussant les épaules, tout en répondant par de petites phrases.  
Derrière eux, Sophie et l’officier se contentaient de les suivre, en silence.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la navette, l’homme noir les laissa passer, et rentra en dernier et sourit en secouant la tête. Puis la navette décolla pour se perdre dans les nuages, sous le regard déprimé de Samantha.

Elle alla se rasseoir à la table. Soudain, sur un coup de tête en pensant aux dernières actions de Sophie, elle se mit à fouiller et tapoter ses poches extérieurs : Elle y trouva un paquet de mouchoirs et des oreillettes avec lecteur mp3 intégré. Qu’elle posa devant elle.

_Yesss ! Oh, oui ! je vais savoir quel genre de musique elle aime… Génial !_

Elle plongea sa main droite dans sa poche intérieure et en retira : deux dessous de verre, une carte de visite et une serviette, où étaient écrits des numéros de mails et textos et autres, avec noms et prénoms…  
Samantha soupira, dépitée.

Pfff... Évidemment… croyais-tu être la seule en chasse ? Elle regarda les prénoms. _Deux hommes, deux femmes… Putain, les mecs, pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas tranquille ?… Ça me donnerait plus de chance…_

Elle continua la fouille, pour en sortir deux préservatifs XL au chocolat. Un tube spray transparent de lubrifiant au goût de fraise, de 25 ml, visiblement déjà utilisé. Et un petit paquet ouvert de lingettes nettoyantes et désinfectantes. 

Samantha fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

_Ouais ! Ouais, bien sûr…_ Elle secoua la tête, et la rejeta en arrière, passant sa main sur le visage, désespérée. _Tu t’attendais à quoi Sammy ? Tu te fais des films Sam… Et tu sais que les fantasmes ne sont pas la réalité tant que ce n’est pas arrivé…, ce qui est toujours le cas. Mets-toi bien en tête qu’elle est Bi et que tu devras faire avec… Et merde ! Maudits garçons, ils ne pensent qu’à ça !_

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux autres affaires.

_Des numéros… Des noms… Des préservatifs et du lubrifiant… Le parfait kit pour un coup rapide avec des…_ soudains, des images vinrent instantanément se greffer en elle ; des scènes de sa belle rouquine, dans des positions hautement sexuelles, toutes hétéros, avec un et plusieurs hommes. Une chaleur apparue entre ses cuisses.

Elle sursauta et se donna une forte gifle, pour se sortir de ses pensées impies. Suivi d’un pincement de son poignet pour l’accélérer. 

_Mais ?, mais  ?… Oh mon Dieu ! qu’est-ce que… pouah !…_

Samantha connaissait la force de son imagination, mais elle fut étonnée par la netteté et la violence érotique des images. Tout cela lui était tout à fait étranger… et si excitant. 

_Merde ! Je fantasme sur ma princesse en train de se faire prendre avec des hommes ?… En regardant des préservatifs ?… Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Suis- je une voyeuse ?._

Elle frappa sur la table et se leva subitement, lâchant une volée de jurons, en secouant vivement la tête.  
Puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas, se forçant à penser à son enlèvement ; essayant de chasser de sa mémoire les images de sexes précédentes…

_Mais pourquoi l’enlèvement vient-il en second dans mes souvenirs, et pourquoi cela ne me touche-t-il pas plus ? Malgré la brutalité des évènements ?… Serait-ce dû à la présence de sa Princesse ?_

Soudain, venant à son secours, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer une policière souriante… Et mignonne.  
— Mlle Traynor ? La psychologue est arrivée, veuillez me suivre, je vous y conduis. Elle porta ses yeux sur les objets sur la table.  
Samantha rougit violemment et, en deux larges mouvements de la main, elle réunit rapidement les objets, pour les ranger vite fait dans sa poche droite.  
— Euh ! Oui, oui, je vous suis.

 

Cela dura plus de trois heures : la psy, le passage devant les agents, etc.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

(Une semaine plus tard)  
Planète Terre.  
Berlin, Allemagne.  
Samedi 1er mars 2177  
Penthouse du couple Markt, 33e étage.  
Chambre  
4 h 45

La chambre était grande, une douce lumière rouge tamisée éclairait partiellement la pièce. Une faible musique d’ambiance, ainsi qu’un faible ronflement venant du divan, se faisait entendre… Presque inaudible.  
Elle était allongée nue, sur le ventre, sur un large lit défait, partiellement couverte d’un drap bleu ciel. Son ventre et ses seins reposant sur le matelas, ses bras sur les oreillers. Sa volumineuse chevelure sombre couvrait son visage, ses épaules nues et les oreillers.  
Son corps frémit.  
« Mmph ! »  
Miranda se réveilla, avec un léger gémissement, des petits pics de douleur aux tempes ; augurant un mal de tête carabiné.  
Elle leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux vers la source de son réveil, le regrettant aussitôt ; une vive lumière pulsante venant de l’alerte de son Pad l’agressa violemment. Elle lâcha un fort gémissement et plongea sa face dans les oreillers et leva la main sur la table de chevet, essayant de saisir à tâtons le maudit appareil. Déplaçant divers objets, elle mit ses doigts dans un bol de lubrifiant, s’en couvrant généreusement les doigts. Elle grogna et jura d’irritation, étouffée par le coussin.  
Elle réussit enfin à saisir le Pad, cacha le point lumineux et le mit sur pause. Puis elle resta là, immobile un certain temps, dans la même position, maugréant silencieusement. Essayant de trouver un peu de lucidité.

Elle sentit la chaleur de quelqu’un d’autre allongé à ses côtés, ainsi qu’une jambe entre les siennes et un bras enroulé autour de ses fesses. Puis elle se retourna doucement ; de grosses mèches de cheveux noirs glissèrent sur un visage aux traits anguleux, qu’éclairaient deux yeux bleus ensommeillés. Tout en essayant de ne réveiller personne (ce qui semblait être toujours le cas, malgré les gémissements de son réveil…) elle fit délicatement glisser la main sur ses fesses et écarta la jambe qui était entrent les siennes ; puis se leva, en jetant un coup d’œil à la personne au lit.  
Elle sourit.  
Elena Markt… La belle blonde à queue-de-cheval dormait toujours : les yeux étaient toujours fermés, les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes sous l’effet d’un souffle régulier. Miranda sourit aux multiples souvenirs de la soirée chaude d’hier soir qui lui revenait.

En se déplaçant vers le salon, elle ramassa un peignoir bordeaux, qui traînait au sol ( ayant une un parfum et une odeur d’homme). En le mettant, elle aperçut Daniels Markt… le mari : entièrement nu, affalé sur le divan, visiblement ivre, ronflant légèrement. Un préservatif, toujours en place autour de son sexe mou. Sur la table basse, des bouteilles d’alcool à moitié vide et des verres… et autres choses…  
Elle secoua doucement la tête, ce qui lui donna quelques pics douloureux. Puis elle sortit, traversant le salon vers la cuisine.  
_…Vite ! de l’eau et du café !… Et faire disparaître cette bouche sèche, et surtout me réveiller…_

Miranda but trois verres d’eau, et, en préparant son café, elle alluma son Pad pour visionner ce qui avait déclenché l’alerte.

De [SGEC. Secteur 1]  
À [Myriam Dawson]

Document confidentiel.

Dawson.  
1 : Nous vous informons que Mlle Ziegler Delphine et Mlle Pieters Christina sont bien arrivées et prises en charge par nos services. Mlle Ziegler a accepté suite aux évènements de continuer son engagement auprès de Cerbérus. Mlle Pieters est en discussions, pour rejoindre notre organisation.  
Vous n’êtes donc plus responsable du dossier de Mlle Ziegler.

2 : Voici les renseignements obtenus suite à l’enquête menée : il s’agit d’un vaisseau de contrebande, et de transport d’esclave humains.  
Important.  
Sujet sur l’enlèvement de Mlle Ziegler.  
Le Butarien reste toujours silencieux.  
Un certain Isaac Fabiani capturé sur le vaisseau, était le commanditaire d’un certain Butarien nommé, Priet Pelek, esclavagiste et contrebandiers. Ce Priet Pelek a remonté votre identité sur terre, et votre liaison avec le Black Queen. Un contrat d’enlèvement a été mis sur Mlle Ziegler qui, travaillant sous vos ordres, a été ciblée pour être enlevée. Pour avoir plus de renseignements sur vous. D’après ce Fabiani, son commanditaire, Priet Pelek cherche visiblement à se venger de votre personne. Fabiani n’en sait pas plus.  
D’après nos services, il s’agit bien de Priet Pelek, rencontré lors de votre mission sur la Station Oméga, en 2170.

3 : Une enquête est en cours au Black Queen ; Suite au contrat de travail de Mlle Ziegler, et de Mlle Traynor en ce lieu. Mais pour l’instant aucun danger de possibles remontées. Votre couverture a été avertie, elle est prête pour les auditions.  
Faites attention à vous.  
Salutations.

Miranda ferma le message et alla se verser du café dans une tasse , le sucra et sortit de la cuisine.  
« Priet Pelek », dit-elle, à voix basse, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient instantanément.  
_… Une chambre d’hôtel sur Oméga… Trois femmes… Sirène, Chakwas, et elle. Cette femme, Sirène qui lui avait appris que Priet Pelek, était le Butarien, d’on Jane Shepard avait crevé les yeux, lors de la partie de sexe. Donc il voulait toujours se venger… D’elle ? De Jane ? Je vais demander aux services de renseignements de Cerbérus, pour en savoir plus…_  
Miranda, drapée d’un peignoir pourpre un peu trop grand pour elle, traversa le salon, d’un pas encore endormi. Elle contourna le piano et le canapé en L, pour se positionner devant la large baie vitrée, embuée. Elle frotta la vitre, faisant apparaître en contrebas la ville de Berlin et ses multiples lumières multicolores. Cette vue l’apaisa, et elle se laissa aller, mettant de côté pendant quelques instants, ses pensées stressantes… 

Elle resta là quelques secondes, appréciant les couleurs de la ville. Jusqu’à ce que son regard soit attiré par deux voitures aériennes de la police, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle les suivit jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient hors de vue.  
Ses souvenirs lui revinrent, avec des questions pleins la la tête, le regard fixe, pensive. 

« Shepard… Jane Marie Shepard… Que faisais-tu sur le vaisseau ? Seule ?… Cela avait-il un lien avec le Butarien ? Avec moi ?… Ces pensées s'étaient transformées en murmure, un souffle, qui embua l'épaisse baie fenêtre où elle se tenait.

Elle leva sa main droite et du bout de l’index, traça un J et un S, puis Jane Shepard. Elle sourit tendrement, en pensant aux mots de la belle et vaillante rousse têtue… 

_« il y a quelque chose entre nous Miri, vous ne pouvais pas le niez »_  
_« Vous oubliez ? Mais comment le pourrais je ? »_  
_« Miri… Elle m’appelle Miri »_  
Elle soupira.  
_Oublie-la ! Ne la suis plus, elle est dans l’Alliance, donc un danger pour Cerbérus… Et pour elle… Tu n’aurais pas dû suivre la cérémonie… La suivre…_  
Les souvenirs lui revinrent.  
Elle se souvint des images… Vendredi 21 février 2177… La cérémonie avait été diffusée sur l’ANN et les autres chaines infos.  
Miranda ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller aux souvenirs.  
… La cour de l’école militaire de Sandhurst.  
Au milieu de la cour, bien droite, au garde-à-vous, et saluant ; se tenait une splendide Jane Shepard, dans un uniforme bleu de cérémonies, chignon bien fait. Visiblement très émue…  
Elle sourit à ses souvenirs…  
_L’uniforme lui va vraiment très bien… avec ce béret sur la tête… Et ce chignon… Elle était si sexy…_  
Tout autour, des tas de civils et militaires. Le maire de Londres, des membres du gouvernement terrestre. Cinquante soldats en rang aux garde-à-vous, une vingtaine d’officiers, et d’officiers supérieurs de tous rangs.  
Devant elle, cinq officiers supérieurs, un Capitaine, un Commandant, un Lt commandant, et un vice-amiral. À droite du vice-amiral, un grand homme noir : le Lt commandant David Anderson ; parrain de Jane et Nancy, tenait le coussin ou étaient posées les décorations. Il était lui aussi très ému, et fixait intensément Shepard. Une immense fierté dans ses yeux.  
l’Amiral Hackett. Se tenant devant Jane Shepard, lui parlant, puis lui retirant ses anciens galons de 2e Lt pour lui mettre ceux de 1er Lt, avant de la saluer. Puis lui accrochant deux décorations : celle de la bravoure et de l’honneur, à côté des autres décorations, déjà, sur son torse ; celles du courage et du mérite. Puis il la salua.  
Puis, sous l’hymne de L’Alliance, les hourras et les applaudissements venant de toute la cour, l’Amiral prenant la fameuse étoile de Terra, parlant à Shepard et la lui passant autour de son cou. Puis sous les acclamations, des soldats se précipitant sur Jane la soulevant et la jetant en l’air par trois fois. Sous les hourras de ses compagnons d’armes. Jane riant à tout va.  
Elle aurait juré qu’elle avait pu voir des larmes sur son visage empli de bonheur.

_Oh oui ! Elle se souvenait… c’était si intense, si émouvant._ Elle devait reconnaître que l’Alliance savait rendre ses cérémonies poignantes.

Des bruits de pas nus, étouffés, se rapprochant se firent entendre derrière elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle resta les yeux fermés, redressa la tête. Mais ne se retourna pas.

Les pas, doux et hésitants, s’arrêtèrent derrière elle, tout près… Et pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Les effluves des restes de parfum et de sexe vinrent taquiner ses narines. Elle sourit, reconnaissant de suite la source…  
_… Elena… son parfum… et son odeur._  
Une main vint lui enlever la tasse de café, et son Pad pour les posés sur le piano. Elle laissa faire.  
Puis elle sursauta, sous l’effet d’une main lui écartant ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui dégageant la nuque. Elle ne bougea pas.  
Miranda poussa un gémissement, sous l’effet de baisers se posant le long de sa nuque, et de l’épaule ; déclenchant un frémissement incontrôlé le long de son corps. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, donnant meilleur accès…  
Dans le même temps, des mains s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille ; pour se poser sur la ceinture de son peignoir. Dénouant et tirant sur le cordon.  
Ayant défait la ceinture, Elena ouvrit le peignoir, le faisant glisser progressivement. Tout en lui embrassant le cou et l’épaule. Puis sa langue glissa le long de son cou, remontant jusqu’à l’arrière de l’oreille. Avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille, déclenchant chez Miranda un frémissement incontrôlé le long de son corps. Elle inspira fortement, et dressa sa poitrine, ses tétons érigés et durs.  
Puis dans un souffle, la jeune femme blonde lui chuchota . Avec un accent allemand.  
« Ummh ! Des Frissons ! Des Gémissements ! Sourire aux lèvres ! Yeux fermés ! Seriez-vous près de l’extase Mlle Lawson ?… Ou encore sous le choc postorgasmique ? Suis-je si bonne à cela ? Ronronna Elena, taquine, tout en lui mordillant l’oreille, et son cou.  
Miranda resta silencieuse. Mais haussa les épaules.

Son peignoir venait de tomber au sol, l’exposant entièrement nue, dans la semi-obscurité, telle une déesse. Les lumières extérieures se mouvant sur son corps.

Elle sentit le corps chaud d’Elena se blottir contre elle. Qui, sans attendre, commença à moudre ses hanches contre son dos et ses fesses. Miranda pouvait sentir le sexe, chaud et, humide de la belle blonde sur ses fesses… Et ses tétons durs contre son dos. Elle se cambra pour faciliter les mouvements… Une forte chaleur et des pulsations entre ses jambes lui confirmaient que son désir était totalement revenu. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre elle.

Puis, des bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Une main venant caresser affectueusement son ventre, plat. Tandis que des doigts se glissaient le long de son sexe, entre ses plis humides, commençant à la caresser. Dans le même temps, de douces lèvres embrassaient tendrement son cou et le début de la mâchoire. Miranda gémissait sous les douces caresses, et écarta les jambes, tandis qu’un autre frisson la parcourait.

Entre les baisers, Miranda réussit à articuler. D’une voix rauque.  
— Je t’ai réveillée ?  
Elena secoua doucement la tête et lui mordilla la gorge, faisant grogner la brune plantureuse. Puis lui chuchota.  
— Il n’est même pas 5 heures, depuis combien de temps es-tu debout  ? Elle termina, en pinçant le clitoris de Miranda. Qui se cambra sous l’effet, avant de pousser un long et vigoureux gémissement d’extase.  
— Oooh ! Nnngh ! Mon Dieu, gémit-elle. « Mmm ! Espèce de salo… »  
— Tss, tss, tu n’as pas répondu… Alors combien ? La coupa-t-elle, reprenant ses cercles sur le bourgeon gonflé de Miranda. En même temps, la main sur son ventre se déplaça pour venir masser son sein gauche. Puis roula le téton érigé entre ses doigts.  
— Oh, merde ! Mmm ! Env… Environ… … Di... Dix à quinze minutes lâcha-t-elle rapidement, haletante. Elle inspira fortement, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle.  
— Tu te réveilles avant cinq heures ? Après la soirée et la nuit que nous avons passées ? Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme ?  
La belle brune appuya ses hanches contre la main agile. Et répondit.  
— Pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu ? Je me régénère bien plus rapidement, tu devrais le savoir.  
Elena s’arrêta net, et retira sa main. Sous le mécontentement de Miranda.  
— Euh ! Pourquoi t’arrêtes-tu ? La réprima-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Tout en essayant de remettre la main de la blonde sur son sexe en feu, entrouvert.  
Lentement, Elena s’éloigna d’elle et lui tendit la main. Miranda fit la moue, et prit la main en souriant et se laissa conduire vers la chambre.  
— C’est vrai ! j’avais oublié t'es... Facultés de récupération… Aller ! Viens me le confirmé au lit, et vite ! Il faudra aussi que tu me donnes le secret de ta régénération.  
En entrant dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers son mari endormi sur le canapé. Elle grimaça.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé pour Daniels, il devrait vraiment faire attention à ce qu’il boit avant de faire l’amour.  
— Oui… Euh, est-ce que lui et moi avons… Je n’ai aucun souvenir...  
Elena pouffa, se retenant de rire. Puis haussa des épaules.  
— C’est qu’il ne sait presque rien, passer ; on s’est couchés, des bisous, caresses puis il t’a léché, tu l’as sucé en retour. Il a mis un préservatif puis il s’est effondré. On l’a couché sur le canapé. Après avoir vérifié s’il allait bien…  
— Ah, oui ! ça y est !, je me souviens… début d’une soirée de sexe, très burlesque…

Elena prit le visage de Miranda en coupe entre ses mains, ses yeux errant sur son visage.  
— Mon Dieu ! Il ne sait pas ce qu’il perd… Tu es si belle. Chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant une joue.  
Puis soudainement, elle se jeta sur Miranda. Elle lui passa les mains sur la nuque et l’attira contre elle, pour l’embrasser fougueusement. La brune plantureuse lui rendit le baiser, avec fougue. Elles s’embrassèrent, encore et encore, tout en se déplaçant progressivement vers le lit. Pour d’autres aventures, qui seront susceptibles de réveiller Daniels… 

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Traverse de l’Attique  
Colonie libre de Sterne  
Lundi 3 mars  
6 h 27

Shepard accroupi derrière des murs d’habitation, bien à l’abri, ouvrit son omnitech. Elle visionna les données, puis porta un doigt à son oreille.  
« Ici Rouge ! à étoile 1 et 2, à vous !  
— Étoile 2, je vous écoute.  
— Nous arrivons bientôt à la zone d’évacuation, dans environ 5 minutes, soyez prêt.  
— Étoile 2, reçu. Étoile 1 et 2 en chemin.  
Shepard se leva, fusil d’assaut prêt-à l’emploi. Elle inspecta la zone devant elle, puis fit signe au groupe derrière elle d’avancer.  
Le groupe de militaires et de civils avançait discrètement, parfois, se dissimulait, ou accélérait quand tout allait bien. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à la zone sauvetage.  
Shepard avançait lentement et difficilement, soutenant d’un bras une Capitaine blessée, qui boitait. La femme en retour s’accrochait à elle, haletante et gémissante, un bras autour des épaules.  
La femme trébucha, emportant Jane, qui réussit à se ressaisir, avant de la redresser, fermement.  
— Toutes mes excuses pour cela Madame. Et en finissant ses paroles, elle la prit par la taille et la souleva, pour la jeter sur son épaule. Puis elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu’elle pouvait vers la navette.  
— Lâchez-moi, je peux le faire ! Protesta faiblement l’officier blessé.  
— J’en suis sûre capitaine… Nous verrons cela à la navette.  
Le groupe arriva à la zone où attendaient les navettes. Les civils montèrent sous la protection des militaires, avant d’y monter à leurs tours. Jane monta en dernière.  
Tandis que les navettes décollaient, à un peu moins d’un Kilomètre, les installations ennemies explosèrent en de multiples, mais fortes explosions. Détruisant les puissantes antennes de Com, ainsi que les autres installations stratégiques.  
En vol, un médecin fit le tour des ex-prisonniers, soignant en priorité la capitaine.  
Jane inspecta ses hommes, puis demanda le rapport de la 2e Navette puis elle s’assit, soulagée… Elle laissa traîner ses yeux.  
Tout le monde se soutenait et plaisantait, visiblement soulagé de la fin de la mission. La jambe de la Capitaine était provisoirement bandée.  
_Hmm, sa blessure ne devait pas être trop grave. Tant mieux…_  
Soudain ses yeux croisèrent le regard des deux Asari, qu’elle avait sauvées. Elles n’étaient pas sur la liste des prisonniers qu’elle devait délivrer. Mais elle n’avait pas pu les laisser à leurs terribles sorts. Les deux femmes à la peau bleue souriaient, sans rien dire.  
_La jeune Asari est réellement très mignonne… yeux bleu clair, quelques taches de rousseur… Des sourcils ? Étranges… mais bon, je ne suis pas une spécialiste des Asari…_  
Jane leur sourit, essayant d’être la plus rassurante possible.  
— Ça va aller ? Je me présente, je suis la Lieutenante Shepard. Puis soudain, elle grimaça et ferma les yeux, se réprimandant intérieurement ; en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle avait dit.  
Eh merde ! Non ! Pas de nom, je dois rester anonyme, rappelle-toi ! Tous les hommes d’une unité spéciale doivent rester anonymes…pour leurs biens et celle de leurs familles…  
Elle rouvrit de suite les yeux, pour les fixer l’une et l’autre.  
« Je, euh... je viens de faire de faire une connerie… Je n’ai pas pu retenir ma langue… Mais qui le pourrait avec deux si charmantes Asari plaisanta-t-elle, d'un ton malicieux avec un sourire en coin.  
Les yeux le la jeune Asari s’ouvrirent, aussi large qu’une soucoupe et ses pommettes devinrent bleu foncé.  
Se rendant comte se la stupidité de son allusion Jane se reprit.  
_Arrête c’est sérieux là !_  
Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et redevint sérieuse.  
« Pardon, je euh… Je viens de vous divulguer mon nom et je n'aurais pas dû. Donc je vous demanderais de le garder pour vous, il en va de ma sécurité et celle de mes proches, si il y des représailles… vous comprenez ? Et si vous avez des questions, c’est le moment.  
l’Asari, la plus âgée, hocha la tête, et répondit.  
— Je comprends et ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.  
— Merci, sinon ça va aller ?

— Oh, oui !, grâce à vous et vos hommes… pour l’instant ça va beaucoup mieux, et, encore merci. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier Lieutenante. Elle passa un bras sur les épaules la jeune Asari et la serra contre elle. « Nous avons une dette à vie envers vous et vos hommes. Je me nomme Vesa T’Soni et voici ma nièce Liara T’Soni dit-elle en embrassant l’Asari à ses côtés, sur la joue.  
Jane croisa le regard de Liara. La jeune Asari qui ne cessait de la regarder, détourna subitement ses beaux yeux bleu clair. Ses pommettes étaient toujours bleu foncé…  
_Serait-ce l’équivalent du rougissement ?… hmm. En tout cas elle est vraiment mignonne… Elle ressemble à Solly…_  
— Bien ! Nous allons bientôt rejoindre une Frégate de L’Alliance ou vous serez prises en charge. Nous allons vers la citadelle, votre ambassade sera prévenue de votre venu et vous attendra. Elle regarda vers la droite et vit La Capitaine lui faisant signe de s’approcher. « Veillez m’excuser, on m’appelle, et n’oubliez pour le nom… »  
L’Asari hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle.  
Puis Jane se leva et, alla s’asseoir aux côtés de la Capitaine, à deux mètres de là et commença à discuter.  
Tout en dialoguant avec sa supérieure, elle entendit et vue au dessus de l’épaule de la Capitaine, La jeune Asari dire à voix basse.  
— Quand elle a plaisanté au sujet de la langue avec une Asari, tu crois comme moi que c’était sur un sujet sexuel ou…  
— Par la déesse ! Liara mais ou vas-tu chercher ce genre de chose ?… Bénézia se laisse aller… Et comment sais-tu cela ?  
— Sur extranet ma tante… Il y a plein de vidé… Oh non ! par la déesse ! Ce n’est pas se que je voulais dire… c’est.  
Sa tante éclata de rire, la serrant dans ses bras.  
De sa place Jane aperçut la jeune Asari, se mettre le visage dans ses mains. Secouant la tête.  
— Par la Déesse, c’est vrai, tu grandis tellement vite, ne t’inquiète pas tu trouveras tes réponses à l’université.  
Bien plus tard Jane alla s’informer que tout aller bien au poste de pilotage. Elle en profita pour regarder sur l’écran montrant l’espace arrière. Elle y aperçut Liara, qui la regardait de nouveau, ne la quittant pas des yeux…

 

J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour leur faire savoir ce que vous pensiez. Merci ! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.

[Compteur de visite](http://www.compteur.org)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Solly T’Sumi. Âge : 99 ans ( 17 ans humain ) Amoureuse et Amante de Jane Shepard. Elle habite sur la citadelle.  
Fille d’un couple Asari femmes d’affaires sur la citadelle. Elles tiennent une entreprise d’entretien, de certaines Baies d’amarrage. Solly connaît Shepard depuis 2 ans.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Planète Terre.  
Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.  
17 Norham Gardens  
Lundi 24 mars 2177

7 h 27

Samantha était revenue d’Horizon, il y a seize jours. Rendant visite à ses parents et sa sœur pour une semaine ; essayant de déstresser et de se remettre temporairement de son enlèvement. Elle avait pris pour excuse le coup de blues dû à l’éloignement de sa famille et de Penny. Elle avait d’ailleurs honteusement menti à sa petite amie ; lui faisant toujours croire qu’elle lui manquait et qu’elle était toujours amoureuse. Par la même occasion, elle avait relancé leur couple mourant ; elle savait qu’elle ne l’aurait pas dû. Et elle s’en voulait énormément.  
Et bien entendu, pas un mot sur son enlèvement…  
Après être revenue à Oxford, elle dut consulter deux fois par semaine un psychologue. Ce qui l’aida énormément et rapidement à se remettre de sa mauvaise aventure. Sa joie de vivre, sa sociabilité et sa bonne humeur continuelle avaient fait place à une Samantha triste ; plus sombre et renfermée sur elle-même.  
C’était dans cet état d’esprit que Samantha essayait de reprendre sa vie en main.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, et la douche pris, Samantha fit le ménage dans ses mails et messages sur son Pad. Puis elle s’habilla rapidement, et prépara son sac pour le rendez-vous au commissariat. Elle s’arrêta devant son PC, le fixant pensivement, et regarda l’heure.  
 _Hum, 7 h 27…_  
Oui, elle avait le temps d’envoyer le message mensuel à ses parents. Juste avant de partir pour les cours. Elle fera le ménage dans ses mails et autres dans le pc ce soir.  
Elle s’assit et alluma le PC, activa sa messagerie et commença à pianoter.

Coucou ! c’est moi ! (^_^)  
Papa, Maman, Ellie. Je vous écris juste pour vous dire que je vais bien. Rien d’excitant depuis mon dernier voyage sur Horizon. Mes études se passent très bien, quelques difficultés financières, mais, comme je vous l’ai dit, mon travail de serveuse va améliorer cela. Je viens d’ailleurs de recevoir ma première paie et ouf ! Ça fait du bien, car la vie est chère à Oxford. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous me connaissez, je fais très attention à mon compte en banque. Pour les cours tout se passe bien, pas de problème.  
J’ai rencontré des personnes très intéressantes et agréables avec lesquelles je passe mon temps libre. Après cinq mois à Oxford, je crois m’être assez bien intégrée à l’Université et à la vie de la ville D’Oxford. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si vous voyez Penny embrassez-la pour moi.  
(Prochain message le 20 avril.)

[ ALERTE ! EXTRÊMEMENT URGENT !!!! ]   
Ma brosse à dents est tombée en panne, je vais l’envoyer à Londres pour réparation ; (il n’y a pas de réparateur pour les Cision Pro Mark 1 à Oxford…). Je n’ai pas les numéros de garantie et celui de l’assurance avec moi. Ils sont dans ma chambre dans mon pad administratif (le rouge ! Tiroir droit en bas de l’armoire). Oui, oui je sais, je l’ai oublié lors de mon départ. Envoyez-moi toutes les données sur mon adresse Mail. Sans la garantie et l’assurance, je n’aurai pas les moyens de la faire réparer. Envoie-les-moi vite ! Car ils vont me les demander, c’est sûr ! (vite ! Car la réparation est chère !…)  
PS : Je viens de m’inscrire au plus grand club d’échecs d’Oxford, « l’OCE… » Hé hé ! ils vont en baver… (et transpirer… :)  
Je vous aime. Bises à tous.  
PPS : N’oubliez pas les documents administratifs.

Samantha envoya le message. En grimaçant.  
Dieu, je suis une terrible menteuse. Elle soupira. Mais non j’ai bien fait… il ne faut surtout pas leur parler de mon enlèvement, sinon ça va être le chaos… Et ils mettront fin à mes études sur terre, c’est sûr et puis zou ! retour sur Horizon illico !…   
Elle tourna la tête vers l’horloge.  
7 h 39  
 _Bon ! Allez hop ! Ne pas être en retard au commissariat. Une demi-heure à trois quarts d’heure de route… avant Londres._  
Elle grogna de mécontentement.  
 _Quatrième convocation… Et le déplacement est toujours de ma poche… Cela commence à me coûter la peau du cul… Il faudra que je demande le remboursement de mes déplacements. Bon aller go !_  
En sortant, elle mit les oreillettes MP3 musicales, sans fils de sa princesse. Elle appréciait globalement les musiques et chansons hétéroclites et de tous les styles.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Londres, Grande-Bretagne.  
Lundi 24 mars 2177  
Salle de repos du Commissariat central.  
10 h 27

Samantha et Sophie attendaient, assises à une table ; tasses de thé et café devant elles. Elles prenaient une pause après avoir été interrogées depuis 8 h 45. Elles s’étaient un peu rapprochées, à la suite de leurs drames mutuels, et avaient échangé leurs numéros. Mais elles se voyaient et discutaient que lors de leurs auditions, rarement au-delà ; malgré cela, elles continuaient à se vouvoyer. Samantha avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur sa princesse. Sophie lui avait fermement fait comprendre dès le début qu’elle désirait ne pas en parler.

Et bonheur suprême, elle avait enfin appris le nom de sa princesse lors de sa dernière audition. Jane Shepard… Jane, elle avait roulé son nom encore et encore dans son esprit et, à voix haute, sur tous les tons… Les savourant tous… Il lui avait semblé avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais ne se rappelait plus ou…

Samantha porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et leva ses yeux pour observer la jolie jeune femme en face d’elle. Sophie était entièrement concentrée sur l’écran orange de son omnitech, en train de lire des données.  
Elle la connaissait mieux à présent.   
Sophie était Française, avec ce maudit accent si sexy… (elle adorait tant l’entendre parler.)  
Elle avait entre 20 et 25 ans, dans les 1 m 70 ? Peau hâlée, avec un beau corps. Yeux bleus, et cheveux châtains, très court à la garçonne (elle avait coupé sa petite queue de cheval). Elle avait le grade de 1er Lt dans le même régiment que sa princesse Jane, dont elle était son amie… Un sacré bonus pour Sam, et qu’elle ne comptait pas laisser échapper.  
Sam se focalisa sur son visage.  
 _Hmm… Son visage est beaucoup moins marqué par la fatigue, elle a l’air plus sereine ; traits moins tirés, pratiquement plus de cernes, et sa peau moins pâle… elle semble bien se remettre du viol. Enfin, autant que l’on puisse se remettre d’une telle agression._  
Sam avala une petite gorgée de thé. Elle s’apprêtait à lui poser des questions sur la possibilité d’un remboursement, lors de ses déplacements au commissariat. Quand elle fut coupée net.  
Soudain, Sophie éteignit son omni et claqua des doigts, se souvenant de quelque chose, et se tourna vers Samantha.  
« Au cours de l’interrogatoire, vous avez précisé que vous avez bientôt changé d’adresse ? Aux 17 Norham Gardens ? C’est bien ça ? »

— Oui, depuis samedi. C’est juste au-dessus du parc de l’université, c’est une belle petite maison étudiante, à un étage. Ça me change de la boîte à chaussure de la chambre universitaire… Et enfin une baignoire, vous vous rendez-compte ?. Je vis à Oxford depuis bientôt cinq mois, sans avoir pris un seul bain… C’est dément ! Que des douches. Sam secoua doucement la tête, regard rêveur, et sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Puis elle dit d’une voix basse. « Se plonger dans un bon bain chaud… Mmm, un bon bain chaud, des huiles relaxantes parfumées, avec une douce musique d’ambiance en arrière-fond. » Elle se lécha les lèvres. « Le tout avec un gros verre de jus d’orange et bien sûr un pad en main… ». Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, Sam se mit à rougir. « Oh, mon Dieu !, pardon, je babille comme une idiote… Je… euh ; donc que voulez savoir sur mon nouveau domicile ? »  
Sophie, qui avait commençait à sourire au monologue de Samantha. Lui répondit.  
— Chercheriez-vous une colocataire ? Car si c’est le cas, j’aurai bien une personne pour vous.  
— C’est vrai ? s’écria jovialement Sam, sourire aux lèvres. « Hé, bien, oui, avec plaisir. J’ai déjà une coloc, mais une deuxième ne serait pas de refus. Je dois avouer que le loyer est assez haut et ça ferait du bien d’avoir une deuxième colo. Qui est cette personne ? »  
— Ma sœur, elle doit venir en programme d’échange universitaire à Oxford. Elle doit arriver dans deux semaines, j’avoue que j’ai beaucoup de mal à lui trouver un habitat qui ne soit pas hors de prix… Les prix à Oxford sont faramineux.  
Sam soupira.  
— C’est le lot de tous les nouveaux arrivants dans cette ville. Hé bien, ce sera avec plaisir, je vous enverrais les données et informations pour la colocation.  
— Je vous remercie Samantha, c’est un vrai soulagement. Sophie lui sourit et avala une petite gorgée de café ; tout en la regardant. « À part ça, vous semblez assez bien surmonter les évènements… Est-ce le cas ?  
Samantha baissa les yeux, fixant son regard sur la tasse entre ses mains. Son sourire avait diminué, mais était toujours là.  
— Ça va, je me sens vraiment mieux, pas de cauchemar ou de crise de panique. Je vois un psychologue deux fois par semaine, ça aide beaucoup. En plus je suis allé voir ma famille pendant une semaine, sur Horizon ; ça m’a fait du bien. Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.  
— Et vous ? vous semblez vous remettre, il me semble…  
— Vous parlez du viol ?  
— Désolé… Je ne voulais pas, je…  
— Non, ça va, pas de problème… Les femmes de terrain de l’Alliance sont formées, ou du moins suivent une formation pour faire face à une telle situation… si par malheur nous étions prisonnières, esclaves ou autres.  
— C’est vrai ? Vous suivez un entraînement ? vous…  
Sophie la coupa sèchement, légèrement irritée.  
— Nous suivons toutes une formation psychologique, pour nous y préparer. Pour savoir comment réagir psychologiquement et physiquement, face à un Butarien, Humain ou autres. Ça aide beaucoup, mais j’avoue qu’il faut être assez forte mentalement à la base.  
— Vous suivez un psy.  
— Non, pas actuellement, mais j’en ai suivi un pendant trois semaines.  
Un silence suivit cet échange de paroles. Puis Sam reprit, se souvenant d’un détail qui lui revenait de temps en temps. Et d’on elle ne trouvait pas de réponses.  
— Lors de notre enlèvement, aux moments des fouilles, vous avez bien mis un bijou venant de vos cheveux dans votre… euh, comment dire… dans votre culotte ?  
— Pas la culotte, c’était dans mon sexe, pour si en cas la fouille était très poussée. Il s’agissait d’un bijou d’alarme anti viol, avec traceur gps. C’est comme ça que Jane a su où nous retrouver…  
Elle ne laissa pas Samantha répondre, et claqua sa tasse contre celle de Sam. En lui souriant.  
— Bon, aller pour un meilleur futur et une bonne santé.  
Samantha hocha gravement la tête.  
Un policier entra, coupant la conversation. Il les prévint que l’audition allait bientôt reprendre. Elles terminèrent leurs boissons et sortirent de la pièce. Sophie lui sourit tout en lui tapotant l’épaule, la soutenant moralement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Citadelle  
Lundi 24 mars.  
Zone Asari  
Bar club : Aux trois Pijaks.  
13 h 31  
Nabeel, l’hôtesse Asari, derrière le comptoir ; regardait un couple, assis sur un petit divan, devant une table. Le couple révélait une jeune humaine très joyeuse et espiègle, aux mains baladeuses. Face à elle, assise sur ses genoux, bras derrière la nuque de la femme, une jeune et belle Asari. Elles étaient heureuses et frivoles, et n’arrêtaient pas de s’embrasser, et de se murmurer des choses. La femme humaine devait avoir dans les 20 ans, peut être plus : d’après ce qu’elle savait des humains. L’Asari quant à elle semblait être jeune.  
Nabeel fit la moue.  
 _Humm… 95 ? 100 ans ? Encore une adolescente… Pauvre petite, encore une qui craque pour une humaine… Bon, il faut dire que l’humaine est belle… Elle sourit. En tout cas, c’est sûr, elles ne discutent certainement pas de politique…_

La femme, était la seule représentante féminine, de la race humaine présente dans le bar aujourd’hui : et presque la seule, depuis un mois déjà. Elle se démarquait donc déjà. Mais elle était plus intéressante que les quelques femmes humaines habituelles. Nabeel n’avait jamais vu une Femme avec des cheveux rouges ou plutôt cuivre. Les cheveux humains la fascinaient toujours autant et, ceux de cette couleur encore plus…. Elle avait un beau corps ; elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules ondulés, à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Sur le divan.  
« Alors c’est vrai ? Tu es vraiment libre ce soir ? Pour une soirée entre nous deux, tes parents sont d’accord ? »  
L’Asari lui donna un petit baiser, puis frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Jane. Un large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Oui, je suis libre jusqu’à minuit… J’ai réussi à marchander une autorisation… Elle fit une petite grimace. « Ils sont durs quand même… Enfin bref, je suis libre à partir de 17 h à la fin des cours, Le temps de me préparer, etc. Je devrais être prête vers les 18 h 30. J’aimerais bien que tu m’attendes devant chez moi pour que l’on ne perde pas de temps… Enfin quand je dis devant chez moi, je veux dire à une vingtaine de mètres sur le côté, hors de vue de mes parents ; sinon on en aura pour au moins une demi-heure de discussions, et d’explications… »  
Elle termina en embrassant longuement la belle rousse, qui le lui rendit avec fougue…  
Des Bips d’appels prioritaires résonnèrent à son oreillette.  
Jane se retira du baiser.  
— Attend Solly, j’ai un appel.  
— Oh, non !  
— Désolé ma douce c’est un appel prioritaire, je dois répondre.  
La jeune Asari ferma les yeux, visiblement agacée et hocha la tête.  
— Oui, oui, vite réponds.  
Jane ouvrit l’appel.  
— Ici Shepard, j’écoute…  
Solly scrutait attentivement le visage de sa belle amante humaine.  
Jane écouta, d’abord d'un air attentif et sérieux, elle changea d’un coup. Devenant soudain radieuse. Elle ferma les yeux avec un large sourire, disant des mots silencieux pour ne pas être entendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d’œil, puis leva son bras avec le poing tendu et d’un V des doigts, en signe de victoire. Elle arrêta l’appel et l’embrassa… Fougueusement, et longuement.  
Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.  
Solly haletante, visage empourpré, à moitié étourdi. Avait un large sourire aux lèvres,  
— Waouh ! Ce… c’est… par la Déesse, pourquoi une telle fougue ? haleta-t-elle.  
— Je viens d’apprendre ma nomination au statut N7. C’est génial ! Je dois recevoir mon titre samedi prochain.  
Solly se renfrogna.  
— Où ?  
— Sur terre au Brésil… Euh, c’est un pays… enfin une région… comment dire…  
— Je sais ce qu’est un pays sur Terre Jane… Depuis que j’ai fait ta connaissance, je me renseigne beaucoup sur les humains. Plus que ce que mes cours m’apprennent.  
Elle détourna le regard.  
— Alors, tu vas encore me quitter… Visiblement irritée.  
— Je t’en prie Solly tu…  
— Quand dois-tu partir ? Dit-elle, renfrognée.  
— Mercredi, 13 h 00.  
— Tu ne restes jamais longtemps, quand tu viens sur la citadelle. Bouda la jeune Asari.  
Jane soupira et lui prit le menton dans sa main et retourna son visage, face à elle.  
— Mais ce soir et demain, je suis toute à toi… Profites-en. Lui dit Jane, d’une voix douce, un sourire doux aux lèvres.  
« et pour ce soir si ça tient toujours, je vais te faire oublier mon futur départ… Tu n’auras pas le temps de penser rationnellement… Et tu pourras encore t’entraîner à la fusion… »  
Solly lui sourit.  
— J’attends cette soirée avec impatience. Répondit-elle, d’une voix basse. Ses yeux brillants d’excitations. « Et après 13 fusions, en 23 soirées de sexe intenses en deux ans, je crois n’avoir plus à m’entraîner… » Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Et tu as déjà pu t’en rendre compte. » Ronronna-t-elle en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le nez.  
Jane plissa les yeux, surprise.  
— Tu comptes toutes les soirées et Journées de nos rencontres sur la citadelle ?  
L’Asari se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire, en remontant vers les lèvres.  
— Oui, car je ne veux pas oublier tous les moments passés avec la femme que j’aime… Je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçue ce soir.  
Jane se retira des baisers et la fixa gravement, droit dans les yeux. Plissant les sourcils.  
— Solly, non… on avait déjà parlé à propos des sentiments… il ne faut pas que…  
— Je sais, je sais, mais l’amour que j’ai pour toi ne peut être supprimé. Alors je vis avec, même si je sais que je n’aurai pas de retour. Elle soupira et fit une petite moue. « Je vis avec… »  
— Ce n’est pas bon, il…  
Elle fut coupée par un doigt bleu sur ses lèvres.  
— Chuuut ! tu casses l’ambiance. Pense plutôt à ce soir, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
Jane soupira.  
— Bon, bien, tu me le démontreras ce soir alors, car je veux des preuves… Taquina Jane, taquine.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Terre  
Rio de Janeiro  
Dimanche 30 mars  
22 h 34

 

Betty et Alberto, célèbres détectives d’une grande agence privée brésilienne ; se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres de l’entrée principale de l’opéra de Rio de Janeiro.  
Ils avaient été alertés par un indic sur l’identité d’une femme : une femme qu’ils recherchaient depuis un mois. Cette personne se trouvait actuellement à Rio. Mais l’indic l’avait perdu. Par chance elle avait été retrouvée à l’opéra, au cours d’une soirée de musique classique. Betty et Alberto s’étaient rapidement rendus sur place.  
Betty s’était alors faufilée au milieu de la petite cérémonie, postconcert pour repérer la cible. Elle l’avait difficilement reconnu, car elle avait changée d’apparence : la belle blonde discutait avec des hommes et femmes de la haute société. Elle avait pris une photo de la grande femme et l’avait envoyée pour certification. Et après confirmation, elle avait demandé des renforts.  
Ils attendaient donc la sortie de leurs objectifs. Sous le froid et la pluie fine qui tombait depuis quelques minutes et des parfums d’humidité qui planaient au-dessus des trottoirs.

La concernée, sortit enfin du Théâtre, accompagné d’un homme et d’une femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone destinée au taxi. Betty s’attendit à la voir monter dans un taxi, mais il n’en fut rien. La blonde dit au revoir au couple, qui, eux prirent un taxi. Puis elle se dirigea vers une avenue perpendiculaire à la sienne.  
Betty suivit de Alberto, accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.  
« Eh merde ! » lâcha Betty. Elle posa deux doigts à son oreillette. « Melk, ici Betty, vous me recevez ? »  
# Je vous reçois, qui a-t-il ?  
« La cible se dirige à pied, le long de la Rua Evarista da Vega, vers le Quartier général de la police militaire. Je ne peux attendre les renforts, je la suis sinon je vais la perdre. Et rappelez-vous : belle femme, grande 1m73,75, coupe carrée courte, blond vénitien, veste noire, robe d’été, botte et sac. »  
# Bien, n’oubliez pas de signaler régulièrement votre position, nous réunissons les hommes, faites attention.  
Betty fit signe à Alberto de la suivre. Et lui dit en lui montrant la cible du doigt.  
« Nous la suivons, on fait semblant d’être un couple, faisons gaffe de ne pas nous faire remarquer, n’oublie pas, elle est très dangereuse » elle lui prit le coude, se faisant passer pour deux amoureux.  
Il hocha la tête, d’un air grave.  
— Entendu.  
Il était tard, 23 h 07, et les avenues et rues de Rio de Janeiro étaient encore relativement animées selon l’emplacement des magasins, bars ou restaurants. Les parfums de fritures, et aux autres odeurs nauséabondes, se mêlaient aux bruits incessants de la rue. Les grondements des moteurs et le passage des véhicules se combinaient aux brouhahas de la rue et à la musique des bars. Au milieu de tout cela, les piétons et clients déambulaient silencieusement.

Le flot incessant de bruits parasites s’estompa au fil des rues qu’empruntaient Betty et Alberto. En suivant la femme toujours à bonne distance.  
Arrivée au quartier général de la police, la femme y rentra pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis en ressortit ; continuant sa marche, en se déplaçant d’un pas alerte.  
L’élégante blonde portait une petite veste, sur une robe mi-cuisse noire moulante. Des bottes hautes, et un petit sac sur son épaule complétaient sa démarche droite et gracieuse.  
— Ici Betty, elle est sur l’Avenue républica do Paraguai, et se dirige vers le parc Praça. Grouillez-vous pour les renforts.  
# Reçus.  
Elle accéléra le pas, curieuse de savoir où elle se rendait. Elle la vit tourner dans le parc et tourner à une large haie. Seulement, à peine passèrent-ils au niveau du massif d’arbustes qu’un puissant coup de genou percuta violemment l’entrejambe d’Alberto. Il se plia de douleur en lâchant un cri ; avant de recevoir un coup de poignet de pistolet sur la nuque, le mettant ko. Au sol.  
Betty réagit aussitôt : dans un mouvement rapide, elle croisa ses mains sur le côté, stoppa net le pied de son assaillante qui tentait de l’atteindre à la tête. Puis tenta de sortir son pistolet de sous sa veste, mais fut aussitôt désarmée par un coup de poing biotique sur la main.  
Elle fut tirée par le col de l’autre côté de la haie et plaquée contre un arbre. Puis se figea, quand elle vit le canon du pistolet pointé sur elle, juste devant ses yeux : elle leva rapidement les bras en signe de reddition. Leurs regards se soutinrent et Betty fut encore plus surprise par les traits forts, beaux, et bien dessinés du visage de la jeune femme, avec des yeux bleus qui la sondaient.  
Sa peau était hâlée et ses cheveux courts blonds vénitiens.  
Elle était vraiment différente de la première photo qu’elle avait reçue, il y a un mois : la photo représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et à la peau claire.  
 _Bien sûr, elle avait changé d’apparence…_  
La femme jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans les chemins mal éclairés du parc. Puis elle la fixa du regard, les yeux plissés. Et lui dit :  
— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme dans un accent australien. D’une voix calme… Impassible.  
— V… vous nous avez agressés, mon ami et moi, je me suis défendue.  
— Vous me suiviez.  
— Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
— À vous de me le dire ! et vite ! Dans le même temps, elle appuya le canon sur son front.  
— OK ! OK !… Je suis détective, j’ai été chargé de vous trouver et de vous suivre.  
— Comment m’avez-vous trouvé ?  
— Un de nos détectives qui suivait une personne au court de la cérémonie N7 est tombé par hasard sur votre identité. Il nous a immédiatement alertés, puis a tenté de vous suivre, mais sans résultat.  
Miranda Lawson, car telle était son vrai nom, tiqua à cette information.  
— Qui vous a demandé de me retrouver ? insista-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus le canon sur le front.  
Betty inspira fortement.  
Putain, reste calme, réponds-lui sinon c’est mal barré. Merde, merde, j’ai tout foiré…  
— Il y a un mois, un certain Altern a contacté chaque grande agence de détectives mondiale ainsi que leurs filiales. Nous avons reçu un avis de recherche d’une certaine Myriam Dayson, ainsi que des photos et descriptions détaillées.  
— Je vois… Jack Altern, directeur de sécurité de la société Lawson… Cracha-t-elle, d’une voix pleine de mépris.  
— Nous pourrions peut-être parler entre personnes civilisées…, et peut-être baisser votre arme ?  
— Ne comptez pas dessus.  
— Mais je…  
Un coup de poing puissant à la tête l’étourdit, suivit d’un violent coup de pied à la rotule, qui la fit tomber au sol en criant. La douleur fut si vive que Betty se mit en boule, en serrant le genou. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que son interlocutrice la frappe et l’immobilise.  
La jeune femme continua de la tenir en joue et lui dit :  
— Vous direz à mon père… Ou plutôt à Altern que… non, cela ne servirait à rien. Considérez-vous privilégier votre ami et vous, car je vous laisse envie.  
Puis sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit quelques pas à reculons et finit par se tourner avant de s’enfuir en courant. Betty la vit disparaître à l’embranchement d’arbres et haies. Elle aurait pu essayer de réagir, la poursuivre, pour sauver la mission. Mais son genou lui faisait trop souffrir, et elle ne pouvait s’y résoudre sans prendre de risque. Elle se tourna en grimaçant pour aller au secours d’Alberto, encore dans les vapes.

Miranda, après une demi-heure de marche à travers le parc, rues et de route en taxi, arriva à son hôtel ou elle commença a préparer ses affaires. Elle devait quitter Rio et la terre au plus vite.  
Tout en rangeant ses vêtements, elle repensa aux derniers évènements.  
Elle avait été inconsciente, elle n’aurait jamais dû venir voir Shepard pour la remise de son statut N7… même en ayant changé d’apparence, elle s’était fait repérer. Elle se réprima à voix haute :  
« Espèce d’idiote ! Et voilà ! Maintenant ton identité est grillée… Enfin non, il semblerait que j’ai été démasquée il y a un mois… Comment ?… Non pas maintenant, je verrais cela plus tard. »  
Pour l’instant, elle devait fuir et prévenir Cerbérus que son identité était découverte. Et surtout déplacer Oriana, car, si son père remontait ses trajets à travers son nom, il finira par remonter à Oriana…  
Elle ferma sa valise, et s’assit sur le lit, pensive. Puis elle prit son pad.  
Puis en hésitant, elle se força à transférer toutes les données, et certaines vidéos et photos de Jane Shepard et de sa sœur à Cerbérus. Pour que les données ne soient pas perdues pour le futur.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois la dernière vidéo qu’elle avait prise, lors de la remise du statut N7 de Shepard. Elle avait réussi grâce à une connaissance à assister à la cérémonie. Au milieu du groupe des autorités civiles. En ayant changé d’apparence…   
Miranda hésita puis envoya la vidéo et supprima toutes les sauvegardes.  
Elle devait oublier Jane et se consacrer à sa sœur et à Cerbérus. Même si elle devait se faire violence.   
Miranda partit pour la Guyane française sur vol privé puis vers la citadelle.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Oxford, Grande-Bretagne.   
Lundi 31 mars 2177  
Nouveau Domicile de Samantha Traynor.  
17 Norham Gardens  
6 h 30

Au centre de la pièce d’un vaisseau. Allongée dos sur une table, Samantha, entièrement nue, attendait… immobile. Elle était légèrement redressée, en s’appuyant sur les coudes, yeux grands ouverts devant elle. En face d’elle se tenaient deux superbes silhouettes féminines : Sophie et sa princesse Jane, debout et bien droite dans leurs uniformes bleus rutilants. Elles venaient juste de lâcher leurs pistolets encore fumants, après avoir supprimé les esclavagistes.  
Sourires malicieux aux lèvres ; les deux femmes avançaient nonchalamment vers elle, en de petits pas. Tout en se déshabillant, lentement et avec efficacités. Elles vinrent se placer, totalement nues, à quelques centimètres d’elle. Leurs regards avides glissaient le long de son corps, avant de s’arrêter sur son visage. Samantha, le corps en feu, avait la bouche et les yeux largement ouverts. Bavant littéralement sur les corps des deux belles créatures…  
Sa belle héroïne rousse lui écarta tendrement les cuisses tout en les caressant. Avant de venir embrasser et lécher l’intérieur des cuisses.  
Entre des baisers et des coups de langue, elle lui dit.  
« Nous voilà douceur, détend toi c’est fini… Tu es sauvée, tu as bien assez souffert, tu mérites une récompense… ». Ronronna la belle rousse, de sa voix basse sensuelle. Petit sourire en coin.  
Sophie a ses côtés, commença à lui caresser tendrement le sein droit, tout en lui léchant le dessous du sein gauche. Puis, entre quelques coups de langue, elle lui annonça d’une voix sensuelle.  
— Oui, ma belle, confirma Sophie avec un large sourire, « tu mérites un bon stimulant. Pour que tu voies l’avenir sous un autre jour. » Lui dit-elle avec son bel accent sexy.  
Et en terminant sa phrase, elles se penchèrent en même temps ; l’une entre ses plis chauds et humides et l’autre sur un téton érigé…

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Oui ! oui ! Enfiiiiin !! Merci, merci… Mmm, vous êtes si bonnes, si gentilles... si belles. Oooh oui ! Mmm… J’en ai tant besoin. »  
Samantha gémissait et se tortillait à plat ventre dans son lit. Lâchant une multitude de mots empreints de ravissement et de bonheur. Jusqu’à ce que son corps se raidisse, et se cambre. Avant de trembler sous le coup d’un orgasme puissant.   
Le Bipbipbip de la première alerte du réveil brisa le nuage sur lequel elle flottait.  
Samantha jura, et en maugréant arrêta difficilement le bip de sa main gauche. Elle ouvrit un œil regardant l’heure, avant de le refermer et gémit.  
L’esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, des brides de son rêve lui revinrent. Elle soupira, et sourit.

_Mmm… C’était vraiment sympa… Comme d’habitude dans ce genre de rêves. Sauf que là Sophie était dans l’action. C’était de plus en plus agréable…_   
Un reste d’orgasme la fit frissonner… Elle laissa passer le bon moment ,affalée sur le drap.   
_Mmm, c’est si bon…_  
Des images lui revenaient progressivement : sa princesse… Jane et Sophie, des cheveux roux et blonds. Des yeux verts et bleus. De beaux corps féminins athlétiques… Mmm. Bref, sa princesse était impliquée entre ses jambes ; caressant intensément de sa langue son clitoris tout en la doigtant. Tandis que Sophie aspirait, et léchait son téton, tout en la caressant. Son corps était en chaleur, et son sexe en feu.   
Elle soupira fortement.  
 _Bon aller ! debout ma belle._

Ce n’est qu’alors, qu’elle remarqua que sa main gauche était revenue sur la veste de pyjama ; caressant doucement l’un de ses seins. Tandis que sa main droite, toujours ensevelie sous sa culotte, effleurait encore son clitoris. Roulant des yeux, elle retourna ses draps pour voir que sa culotte et son pantalon de pyjama étaient complètement trempés, collant à sa féminité comme un papier peint sur un mur.

_Chiotte ! une culotte et un pyjama foutu… Pfff !_

Mon Dieu, elle se sentait tellement dégoutante en ce moment, comme si elle avait passé la dernière année dans le caniveau. Agacée contre elle-même pour de multiples raisons de stupidité, elle retira sa main de sa poitrine ainsi que de son sexe trempée afin de s’assoir maladroitement et avec pas mal d’effort, sur le bord du lit.

Samantha se frotta le visage avant de s’arrêter net, et de les retirer vivement. Elle lâcha un fort juron.  
— Hé merde ! c’est pas vrai ! gémit-elle, en grimaçant. Réalisant qu’elle venait de se maculer le visage de son propre jus, qui lui collait à la main. « Bon sang ! je suis maudite ! » Elle grimaça, acceptant le fait qu’aujourd’hui serait sûrement un jour merdique. Enlevant rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et sa culotte mouillées et s’essuya le visage sur une partie sèche du pantalon. Avant de s’essuyer les mains et de jeter le linge au pied du lit.  
Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains, en traînant les pieds. Elle planifiera sa journée un peu plus tard. De toute évidence, en premier ce sera ; une bonne douche, puis le petit-déj etc. Puis les cours… pour un examen important 

Sam alluma la douche, tira le t-shirt pyjama et le jeta au sol avant de se glisser sous la douche. Elle laissa l’eau chaude le savon et le shampoing recouvrir son corps. Et se lava rapidement ; préférant ne pas s’attarder sur ses zones hautement érogènes. Pour ne pas tenter le diable… surtout après un tel rêve.

En tout cas, elle pouvait dire que c’était l’un des plus beaux rêves humides qu’elle n’est jamais faite…   
Et c’était juste, génial.

Avant de quitter la maison, elle laissa un mot pour sa nouvelle colocataire finlandaise… Suvi Anvar.

SUVI !!!  
Et mince Suv !, il ne reste plus de cookie au citron ! tu les as tous mangés !… Je t’avais pourtant averti qu’ils n’étaient que pour moi ! Tu déconnes Suv. Et en plus il ne reste plus de thé Earl Grey ! Mince, il en restait deux, un sachet pour chacune, fais gaffe !! J’ai été obligée de boire du café !…   
( une fois bien calmé… ) Bon… Il reste des brioches au chocolat sous le tupperware rose. Je vais faire les courses en revenant des cours, je préfère les faire ; car tu oublies toujours la moitié des victuailles…  
Sam en colère !

 

7 h 53

Samantha monta en trombe dans le tram, qui mettrait vingt minutes avant d’arriver à l’université. Ne trouvant pas de place assise, elle se plaça dans le coin : s’appuyant contre les barres de maintien. La ville d’Oxford défilait par la fenêtre du tram : scintillante sous le soleil matinal. Le nombre d’usagers était particulièrement dense à mesure que le tram s’approchait de l’université.  
Elle se mit à penser aux plannings de sa journée : 8 h 30: math, 10 h 00: informatique. 15 h 0: Examen très important. Son 1er depuis son arrivée à Oxford. Puis à la fin des cours, les courses, et ensuite… Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle essayerait à ne pas écraser des œufs sur les cheveux de Suvi…   
Samantha ne put résister à l’envie de regarder les superbes fesses, d’une brune particulièrement séduisante : qui venait de s’arrêter dos à elle, en attente de l’ouverture des portes.

La vue des belles fesses la fit repenser à sa belle princesse Jane : elle se mit à imaginer la texture et la sensation des fesses toniques sous ses doigts… et sous sa langue…   
Sam se frotta le visage, essayant de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Mais cela ne l’aida pas du tout. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit soudainement à s’imaginer : à que pourrait être la sensation des fesses de sa belle rouquine, entre ses mains. Cette seule pensée lui envoya une étincelle d’une vague de chaleur et d’humidification entre ses jambes.

_Hé merde ! Merci pour ça, stupide cerveau, j’avais vraiment besoin de ça, soupira Sam._

Peut-être qu’elle avait juste besoin de s’envoyer en l’air. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle y pensait, même si elle avait beaucoup de flirt sans signification. Mais ce n’était justement que cela… des flirts sans signification. Sam était quand même, très délicates en ce qui concernait ses partenaires de lit potentiels. Elle ne couchait pas avec n’importe qui.   
Et malheureusement pour elle, peu de filles convenaient à ses critères… Enfin si, mais elle était toutes déjà prises, ou trop âgée, ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas d’elle… Elle pensait sérieusement à élargir ses critères, car ses jouets commençaient à devenir insuffisants par apport à ses besoins. Elle soupira encore une fois.

Par la fenêtre elle vit son arrêt approcher, et se prépara à sortir.

_Ne pas foirer cette journée Sammy, surtout pas l’examen._

 

 

J’apprécie vraiment les critiques, conseils et (ou) suggestions. Je pense que c’est très important, j’aimerais qu’il y ait plus de "lecteurs-réviseurs" sur ce site. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour s’asseoir et écrire une fiction, et la rétroaction est inestimable en termes de confiance / histoire. Donc, si vous avez apprécié quelque chose ici, ne soyez pas timide, prenez juste 60 secondes (ou moins) sur votre journée pour faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! À toutes et tous. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.


End file.
